World Falls Away
by SuperJew277
Summary: Sequel to "Bestest Friends". As Brooke and Peyton's relationship grows stronger, the girls start college, watch their friends find love, and begin the journey into adulthood- together. NO LONGER ON HOLD!
1. Love Won Out

**_3 MONTHS LATER_**

"Can you believe that high school is finally over." Brooke asked as she folded a shirt

"It is weird." Faith said as she bit into an apple

Brooke turned to Faith with a raised brow. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Faith?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "What have I done now? And 'your Faith'?" She gave Brooke a weird look

"You're eating an apple."

"Your point?"

"In the 7 ½ months I have known you, I've never even seen you look at healthy food."

Faith shrugged. "It was the only thing in your kitchen."

Brooke looked around her bare room. "It will be weird not coming back to this loft when I come to New York."

"Please! You're never going to come back to New York." Faith said sadly

Brooke went and sat on the bed next to Faith. "I will since you'll be here."

"I cant believe that you're leaving. It's so weird."

"It's funny that it's my mom's job that's moving them this time." Brooke laughed

The girls got quiet as they sat lost in their own thoughts.

"I still can't believe that you came back to New York." Faith said quietly

"Me either." Brooke said and gave Faith a smile

Brooke's cell phone rang, and she stood up to continue packing as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Can you believe that this time tomorrow, you'll finally be back where you belong?"

Brooke laughed. "Hey baby. What are you doing?"

"Staring at the clock, counting down the minutes until you'll be here with me." Peyton laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Packing. I'm almost done."

"Yay! Tell Faith I said hi."

"Peyton says hi." Brooke said to Faith

"What's up biatch?" Faith yelled so that Peyton could hear her

The three girls all laughed.

"I'll let you finish packing. I just wanted to call and say hi." Peyton said

"Babe, this is the third time you've called today, 'just to say hi'. I know you miss me, but Jesus woman; you're starting creep me out! Can we say 'stalker'?" Brooke joked

"I just miss you." Peyton protested. "Fine, I won't call again."

Brooke laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Brooke hung up the phone and tossed it onto her bed. She sat down on the bed, and laid down next to her phone with a sigh.

"I'm gonna miss you. You know that, right?" Brooke said to Faith

"I know B." Faith smiled. "But you're finally going home."

* * *

"I feel bad for Brooke." Sydney said from her spot next Lucas on the couch 

"Why is that?" Peyton asked as she hung up her phone

"Because she has to deal with you." Sydney joked

Peyton feigned hurt. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Pey, please! You're hard enough to deal with just being friends." Taylor scoffed. "Poor Brooke is your girlfriend, plus she's going to have to live with you. We can either leave you or kick you out whenever we get tired of you. Brooke doesn't get that privilege."

"At least I'll be getting some." Peyton came back with

Taylor winced. "Ouch. What a comeback." She said sarcastically

"I just cant believe that she went back to New York after everything that happened." Haley said

Peyton shrugged. "She wanted to give us some more time before we jumped back into a relationship. Besides, she didn't want to have to switch schools again this year. It just worked out better this way."

"7 ½ months she's been gone." Lucas marveled. "It's been weird."

Everyone nodded as they though back over the past months.

"I'm just glad you two made up. You had us all worried there for a while." Nathan said

"What can I say? Love won out." Peyton smiled at the thought of Brooke

* * *

**I'm back! Did you miss me? So here's how this is going to work: **

**First- I'm going to try to update every Monday and Thursday night, give or take a day. If you're lucky, you might get more than 2 updates a week. I'm going to try to stick by this as long as I can, but if I miss a few updates, I'm sorry.**

**Second- I'm getting really tired of trying to name chapters, so the chapter names will just be quotes from inside that chapter.**

**Lastly- To all of the Brooke/Faith lovers: I understand that you want to see them together, but give this story a chance to play out, and I promise if you still dont like it in a little while, I'll do an alternate ending to "Bestest Friends". Just because you guys rock. But give this story a chance, because I promise you will end up liking how it turns out!**


	2. Welcome Home?

"Now boarding rows 20-25 for Flight 162." A hollow voice filled the section of the airport that Brooke and Faith were occupying

The two girls stood up, and Brooke turned to face Faith.

"Do you know how much I am going to miss you?" Brooke said sadly

"Probably a lot. You're not going to know what to do with yourself without me around." Faith joked

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled. "You've been amazing. I really am going to go insane without you."

"Well you can always visit. And who knows; I might make a few trips down to Shrubbery Hill." Faith winked

"You're strange, you know that?"

"Come on! I had to say it! For old times sake." Faith smiled and gave Brooke a hug. "Don't forget me." She whispered

Brooke tightened her hold on the woman that had become her best friend. "Never."

The girls shared a smile, and Brooke walked away to board her flight back to Tree Hill.

* * *

Peyton stood anxiously by the terminal waiting for Brooke to un-board her flight. _Come on Brooke._ Peyton's smile stretched from ear to ear when she saw a familiar head of reddish-brown hair walking through the crowd. 

Brooke and Peyton caught each others eye at the same time, and both squealed as they ran towards each other.

Dropping her bags as she reached Peyton, Brooke literally jumped into Peyton's arms, knocking both of them over.

"Hi Girlfriend!" Brooke said giddly as she landed on top of Peyton

"Hello to you too!" Peyton laughed. "Happy to see me?"

"You have no idea." Brooke said as she brought her lips to Peyton's

* * *

"I cannot believe that we just got kicked out of the airport." Peyton laughed 

"At least they stopped us before clothes started being ripped off." Brooke joked. "But seriously; am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend hello?"

"That was a kiss? Because it seemed to me like you were attacking my lips with yours." Peyton smiled

Brooke waved her hand. "Whatever. I'm just glad to be home."

"It's good to have you home." Peyton said as she laced her fingers with Brooke's

* * *

Peyton and Brooke pulled up to Peyton's house, and Brooke smiled big. Brooke jumped out of the car, and stood staring at the house. Peyton got out of the car also and walked over to Brooke. 

"You realize you are grinning like an idiot, right?" Peyton chuckled

"I can't believe that I'm actually here." Brooke turned to Peyton. "I'm so glad that we worked things out."

Peyton put her arms around Brooke and gave her a quick kiss. "Me too."

The two girls shared a smile and walked up to the door hand-in-hand. As Peyton was about to open the door, Brooke stopped her by kissing her. Brooke pushed Peyton up against the door, and pulled their bodies close.

"Brooke-" Peyton began

"Shut up Peyton." Brook said between kisses

Brooke reached behind Peyton to open the door, never breaking the kiss. Shutting the door behind them, Brooke backed Peyton into the wall and brought her hand to Peyton's hair and played with Peyton's curls as she kissed her. Brooke pulled away when Peyton stopped kissing back and tensed up.

"What's the matter?" Brooke said, looking at Peyton in concern

Peyton cleared her throat. "Umm…" Peyton pointed behind Brooke

Brooke flew around and immediately blushed. "Oh. Hi."

Lucas, Sydney, Nathan, Haley, Taylor, the Rivercourt boys, Karen, Andy, and Keith were all standing around the living room; they were all blushing also.

"Welcome home?" Sydney said breaking the silence

Everyone laughed and the awkwardness broke. Brooke smiled as she hugged everyone.

"It took you long enough to come back to Tree Hill." Taylor smiled as she gave Brooke a huge hug

"Well now you aren't going to be able to get rid of me." Brooke said

"Oh God. I didn't think about that." Taylor joked

Brooke slapped Taylor's arm. "Shut up."

Karen had brought some food over from the café, so everyone made a plate as they caught up with each other.

* * *

Brooke sat back in her chair and smiled as she listened to everyone talk and laugh. Peyton came up and sat herself in Brooke's lap and gave her girlfriend a small kiss. 

"You ok? You seem dazed." Peyton said to Brooke

"I'm better than great. I'm still shocked that I'm actually home." Brooke smiled "It's all just a lot to take in."

"Poor baby." Peyton joked and gave Brooke another quick kiss

"I'm thinking that the love birds want to be alone." Haley said loudly, making sure that every time got the hint that it was time to leave

"I think that they've wanted to be alone since we first got here babe." Nathan said to Haley

"No! You guys don't have to leave!" Brooke said from underneath Peyton

"Right." Lucas laughed as he stood. "We're going to be down at the Rivercourt later. You two should stop by."

"Definitely." Peyton smiled

* * *

Brooke and Peyton had followed everyone outside so that they could get Brooke's bags out of Peyton's car. 

"So how do you like the new car?" Brooke asked as she pulled her suitcase out of the trunk

"I miss my old one." Peyton pouted

"This one is nice though."

Peyton grabbed the other suitcase out of the trunk and shut it. "I guess." Peyton said as she and Brooke walked back up to the house

"I'm so excited!" Brooke suddenly squealed

Peyton jumped a little. "Would you mind warning me before you decide to scare the shit out of me."

"Sorry. I just realized that I got my car back now!" Brooke said, excited. "We should go pick it up and then head down to the Rivercourt."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Well look who decided to stop making out long enough to join society." Taylor joked from her spot on the picnic bench where she was sitting with Haley 

"Jealous much?" Brooke joked back as she sat down with the sisters

"Is there a reason why people keep picking on me?" Taylor asked

"It's because you're the only single one left." Haley said matter-of-factly

Taylor shrugged. "So what. I don't like commitment."

"But when we-" Brooke began

"That was different." Taylor interrupted quietly

"It's still weird to think of you two together." Haley shuddered

"I think it's hot. Since all of you have a history together, you should all do some replays." Tim smiled goofily as he walked up to the girls

"Eww Tim." Haley said. "I don't want to be associated with that."

"Not you!" Tim pointed to Haley's stomach. "We all know that you aren't gay."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Go away Tim." Haley put a hand to her pregnant belly

"I have an idea." Brooke said. "Since Taylor is single and Dim is desperate, why don't you two date." Brooke smiled at Tim and Taylor

Tim looked Taylor over critically. "I could work with that."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Two words- fuck and no. Now go away Tim. You're starting to creep me out."

Tim pouted as he walked back onto the basketball court.

"Miss New York yet?" Haley asked Brooke

"Yes and no." Brooke answered

"Hey Tay? You want to be a good sister?" Haley said suddenly to Taylor

"What is it?" Taylor asked hesitantly

Haley propped her feet up on Taylor's lap. "They hurt."

"Haley-bub, I love you, but get your nasty ass feet off me."

"You owe me though." Haley smirked

Taylor sighed and began to rub Haley's feet.

"Why do I sense a story?" Brooke asked

"The other night at dinner I stole the last biscuit." Taylor laughed. "Is an apology not enough for you?" She asked her sister

"Taylor, you grew up with her. Don't you know not to mess with her food?" Lucas asked as he and Sydney walked up to the picnic table

"And it's a million times worse now that she's pregnant." Sydney said. "You should have seen her the other night at our apartment. I eyed the last slice of pizza, and I thought Hales was gonna jump me."

"I'll have to remember that." Brooke laughed

"Come on people. Let's play some ball." Skills said as he walked up to the group

"God I missed Tree Hill." Brooke smiled as she got up and pulled Peyton with her

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to know that so many people liked the start of this story. For all of you worried about where I'm taking this story- CHILLAX! Just sit back and enjoy, and dont worry about that damn drama I like so much, because I'm not sure there is going to be much. : ) After "Bestest Friends", you guys deserve a break from the angst!**


	3. That’s Just Unnerving

**1 WEEK LATER**

It had been a week since Brooke arrived back in Tree Hill, and getting back into the swing of things had been easy. Even though Brooke had been gone 7 ½ months, it seemed like nothing had even changed.

"You realize that we have to be at work in 30 minutes, right?" Peyton said

"And I care?" Brooke said from her spot at Peyton's neck, leaving little kisses everywhere

"Ok Brookie. Time to get up." Peyton said as she slipped out from under Brooke

Brooke groaned and laid her head back on her pillow. "I hate this!"

Peyton looked at her girlfriend with a raised brow. "Hate what?"

"Work! I don't like it." Brooke sighed

Peyton laughed and leaned down to kiss Brooke. Brooke giggled and pulled Peyton back onto the bed.

"I wasn't sure if that was going to work." Brooke smiled

"You're evil." Peyton laughed

"No. I just love you." Brooke said before she kissed Peyton

* * *

Brooke and Peyton rushed into TRIC, and held their breath when they saw Karen standing at the bar with Sydney. 

"Hi girls." Karen greeted the couple, hiding a smile

"Hi Karen." Brooke said slowly, worried that Karen would fire her after only working there a week

Karen finally cracked a smile and shook he head as she walked into the office.

Brooke and Peyton both let out sighs of relief and walked up to Sydney.

"So whatever could it have been to make you guys…" Sydney looked at her watch. "30 minutes late?" She snickered

Brooke smiled sweetly. "Does Karen know that you were a part of Peyton and Taylor's little drug circle?"

Sydney frowned. "Shut up."

Peyton slapped Brooke's arm. "Now now ladies. Brooke, Karen was nice enough to give you a job, and give me mine back. There's no need to start fighting with the other employees."

Brooke smiled. "Sorry Syd." She gave Peyton a kiss. "You're right babe."

"Is there anything else you two do besides kiss?" Deb asked as she walked up the stairs

"Hey Deb." Peyton laughed

"Maybe you two should go stand on the corner and make out. Might attract some people to come in and check TRIC out." Sydney joked

"Please, we don't need TRIC looking like some sort of strip club." Deb laughed and walked into the office to find Karen

The girls just laughed as they went to work.

* * *

Peyton was standing in the sound booth sorting through some new CD's that she had gotten when she heard giggling coming her way. Looking up, Peyton saw Brooke, Taylor, and Sydney making their way over to her. 

"Hey Taylor. When did you get here?" Peyton smiled at the other blonde

"A few minutes ago. I came by to run an idea by you guys." Taylor said

"And that is?" Peyton asked

"We should throw Haley a baby shower next weekend." Taylor smiled

"Ooh! Fun!" Brooke smiled

"Where were you thinking about having it?" Peyton asked

"I was thinking we could have it here during the day or at the café." Taylor said

"I'll go see what's best with Karen." Sydney said and walked away

"I still cant believe that my baby sister is going to be a mom." Taylor said

"It is weird to think about. She was the first one married out of all of us, and now she's going to be having a kid before any of the rest of us are even close to marriage." Peyton said

"Whatever. You and Brooke are practically married, and same with Lucas and Sydney. I feel like the 3rd wheel in my own damn apartment now-a-days." Taylor said

"So Lucas moved in?" Brooke asked

"Officially, no. Unofficially, yes." Taylor laughed

"What are we talking about?" Sydney asked as she walked up to the group

"You and Luke playing house." Brooke smirked

"Oh." Sydney laughed. "Karen said we could have the shower here next Saturday during the day."

"Sounds like a plan." Peyton nodded her head

Brooke clapped her hands. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

While all the girls were working, all the guys were playing basketball down at the Rivercourt. Taylor had called Nathan to see if the shower would work out, and he was excited that the girls were planning something for Haley and the baby. After talking it out some more, they decided to make it open to all their friends, including the guys. 

"The girls are throwing Haley a baby shower next Saturday." Nathan said as he walked back onto the court

"Dude, we should throw a party for you while they do that! We can try another bachelor party since the last one sucked." Tim said brightly

All the guys turned to Tim and gave him a weird look.

"What?" Tim asked, oblivious as usual

"You realize that you usually throw a bachelor party before the guy gets married right?" Nathan said to Tim slowly

"So. You never really got to have one." Tim argued

"First of all, I've been married for a while now. Second, I'm about to be a father. I don't see a reason to have a bachelor party, except for the fact that you want a stripper." Nathan said

"So?" Tim said with a grin

Nathan shook his head. "It doesn't matter, because everyone is invited to the baby shower. So everyone needs to be there." Nathan said to everyone

"I love you man, but a baby shower?" Skills asked. "All of us?"

"Yes. And if you're not there, I'll kick your asses." Nathan smiled as he passed the ball to Skills. "Check."

* * *

Peyton and Brooke walked into Peyton's house, laughing about something or other. They both stopped when they saw Larry in the living room. 

"Dad! What are you doing home?" Peyton asked

"Hey Pumpkin." Larry smiled. "Hello Brooke."

"Hi Mr. Sawyer." Brooke greeted. She turned to Peyton. "I'll be in the room."

Peyton nodded and went and sat by Larry. "You ok Daddy?"

"Brooke's back?"

"Yes. She's living here with me." Peyton said, wondering how her dad would react to that bit of news

"Oh. Ok."

_Wow. That's impressive. He didn't flip out. Huh._ "So what are you doing home?"

"I came home to talk to you about something?" Larry said

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine." Larry reassured Peyton. "I was just going to talk to you about this next fall."

"What about it?"

"Have you decided where are you going to school?"

"I haven't put that much thought into it, to be honest. I've been a little pre-occupied." Peyton said sheepishly. "Why?"

"I'm selling the house."

Peyton stared at her father, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"I was offered a more permanent job, and with you going off to college, I figured that it would be a good opportunity."

"I agree." Peyton nodded. "So when is this happening?"

Larry smiled sadly. "I have to go on another job for about a month, and I was going to put the house on the market when I got back and had some time to fix it up a little."

"Ok." Peyton smiled

"You're ok with this?"

"Of course." Peyton kissed her father's cheek. "I'm all grown up now, and I think that it's time for both of us to move on to bigger and better things."

"I love you Pumpkin."

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

Peyton walked into her room to find Brooke on the computer. 

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked as she came up behind Brooke and started to massage her shoulders

"Catching up with Faith."

"That's cool." Peyton leaned down and kissed Brooke's neck

Brooke relaxed against Peyton, and in one swift motion Brooke said good-bye to Faith, signed off the internet, and stood to face Peyton.

"Is there something you wanted Goldilocks?" Brooke asked as she put her arms around Peyton's waist

Peyton put her arms around Brooke's neck. "Maybe." She smiled

Brooke giggled and brought her lips to Peyton's. A few minutes into the kiss, Peyton's phone began to ring. Both girls ignored it as they laid themselves down on the bed. The answering machine kicked on, and then it beeped to allow whoever was calling to leave their message.

"Brooke, Peyton; it might be a good idea to turn your webcam off before you two decide to get your freak on." Haley's voice filled the room

Brooke and Peyton jumped apart.

"Much better. Now make your way over to the phone and pick it up." Haley commanded

Peyton laughed and jumped off the bed to answer the phone. "Hey Hales. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Hardly. I walked into my apartment to find Tim on the computer getting all hot and bothered watching you two." Haley chuckled

"Eww! I forgot I even had that thing on." Peyton said as she reached over and unplugged the webcam. "What's up?"

"I was just going to see if you and Brooke wanted to come over for dinner."

"Food sounds good. What are you making?"

"Nathan is cooking actually. I'm not sure what he's making."

"Scary." Peyton laughed. "We'll be over in a little bit."

Peyton hung up the phone and sat next to Brooke on the bed.

"Tim was watching us." Peyton said

"Eww. That's just unnerving." Brooke made a face

"No shit." Peyton kissed Brooke. "Haley invited us to dinner."

"I am kind of hungry." Brooke admitted

"Me too."

"Well let's go then." Brooke stood up

Peyton pulled her back onto the bed. "We'll leave in a little while."

Brooke smiled. "Whatever you want."

Peyton smirked and kissed Brooke.

* * *

"Damn! It's the whole gang here." Peyton said as she and Brooke walked into Nathan and Haley's apartment to find Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Sydney, Taylor, Tim, Mouth, Skills, and Fergie all sitting around the apartment 

"We decided to make it a celebration dinner for graduating." Haley said

"Sounds good." Brooke said. "What's for dinner."

"Dinner is served people." Nathan said from the kitchen

Peyton walked into the kitchen and looked into the pot Nathan was cooking in. "Macaroni and Cheese with hot dogs?" Peyton asked incredulously

"It's good food, ok?" Nathan defended

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky I'm hungry."

* * *

Once everyone got their food, they all sat themselves in the living room. 

"So what come next for everyone?" Lucas asked

"A summer of fun." Taylor smiled

"Are you going to college in the fall Tay?" Brooke asked

"I'm thinking about it. I applied at some places, so I'm trying to decide which one I want to grace with my presence." Taylor laughed

"You're a funny one." Sydney said sarcastically, which earned her the finger from Taylor

"I think I'm going to Penn State." Mouth said

"Wow Mouth! That's a good school!" Haley said

"I think I'm just going to go to the community college here." Tim said

"Me too." Skills said

"Triple that." Fergie nodded

"I'm not sure where I'm going yet." Brooke said. "To be honest, it hasn't been my top priority."

"Have you applied anywhere?" Sydney asked

"Oh yeah! I got accepted to a few places. It's just a matter of choosing which one I want to go to." Brooke said

Peyton, Lucas, Sydney, and Taylor all nodded their heads and agreed that they were doing the same.

"So what about you Tutor-Mom?" Brooke asked

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure yet. I'll probably get a degree online. Nathan got into a few schools on a basketball scholarship, so we're still deciding what we're going to do."

"Do you guys realize this might be the last summer we all spend together before we split up for college?" Peyton asked

"Babe, why do you always have to get serious on us?" Brooke asked

"No, she's right." Taylor said. "We need to make this summer unforgettable."

"For some reason, I don't think we have to worry about that." Sydney said

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! You are all freakin awesome: )**


	4. A Baby Shower, Doofus

**1 WEEK LATER**

"Tell me again why we're going to TRIC in the middle of the day?" Haley asked Taylor as they pulled up to TRIC

"Because, Haley-bub; there's something I need to pick up." Taylor said as she got out of the car

"Can't I just wait in the car until you get back?" Haley asked hopefully

"I am not leaving my 8 ½ month pregnant sister in the car in this heat. Move it!" Taylor said, trying to hide a smile

"I don't see why you insist on taking me out every Saturday when we hang out every day and have dinner together every Tuesday night." Haley grunted as she got out of the car

"Is it a crime to want to spend time with my baby sister before we get split up for college?" Taylor asked as she put her arm around Haley's shoulders as they walked into TRIC

"No, but…" Haley stopped when she saw all the people inside of TRIC smiling. "Tay!"

"What?" Taylor smiled

"What is this?"

"A baby shower, doofus." Taylor laughed and kissed Haley's cheek

Haley turned to everyone and burst into tears. Brooke and Peyton rushed to Haley to make sure that she was ok.

"Hales! What's the matter?" Peyton asked

"Are you ok?" Brooke added

Haley laughed through her tears. "I'm sorry. This is just so sweet of you guys!"

Everyone laughed as they gave Nathan and Haley hugs of congratulations.

* * *

"Hey baby." Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear as she came up behind Peyton and wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist 

Peyton smiled and relaxed into Brooke. "Hey yourself."

The duo stood like that for a while, watching all of their friends talk and laugh amongst themselves.

"It's amazing how right all of this feels." Brooke said after a while

"That's because this is right Brooke." Peyton tilted her head so that she could look at Brooke. "The two of us together has always been right."

Brooke smiled and gave Peyton a gentle kiss. "I know that now."

Peyton returned Brooke's smile, and turned back towards all of her friends as Brooke still held her.

* * *

"You know, I don't think that I've ever been scared of you until tonight Tutor-Girl." Brooke said 

"What did I do?" Haley asked

"I thought you were going to bite my hand off when I tried to clear the table and I took your cake." Brooke laughed

"I wasn't don't with it!" Haley protested

"Still! You are one scary chick!" Brooke said

Haley rolled her eyes. "Ooh." She put a hand to her stomach

"You ok?" Peyton asked

"The baby kicked." Haley smiled

All the girls that were sitting around TRIC after the baby shower got up to feel Haley's stomach.

"So have you picked a name yet?" Sydney asked

"We're deciding between Nathan Jr. and Jordan." Haley said

"They are both cool."

"Nathan is determined to either name the baby after himself, or the 'greatest basketball player ever'." Haley laughed

"Oh Lord. What is it with boys?" Brooke shook her head

"I have no idea. So what's going on the rest of the day? Anything planned?" Haley asked

Brooke looked at her watch. "It's only 5. What do you want to do Hales?"

"Did you just call me Hales?" Haley asked Brooke

Brooke thought for a moment. "I guess I did."

"Don't do it again." Haley demanded

"Ok?" Brooke said slowly. She out her hand to Haley's forehead. "There doesn't seem to be a fever. Damn. That baby is screwing your brain up."

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's just weird hearing you call me Hales. I don't like it."

"Well ok then Tutor Girl." Brooke laughed. "What do you want to do the rest of the day?"

Haley gave them all an evil little smile.

"What?" Taylor asked hesitantly

* * *

"Now I know what a goddess must feel like." Haley said contently 

Back at her apartment, Haley was sitting on a recliner while Taylor gave her a foot massage, Brooke fed her cheese puffs, Sydney massaged her shoulders, and Peyton was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"This is the life." Haley smiled as Brooke fed her a cheese puff

"Maybe I should get pregnant so I can get this treatment." Brooke joked. "But seriously…cheese puffs? What happened to grapes?"

"I crave cheese puffs. So sue me." Haley said

Brooke shrugged. "So did you want to watch a movie?"

"Actually, put the tape on the end table in." Haley pointed

Sydney walked over and picked it up. "What is it?"

"It's one of those child-birthing tapes." Haley said

"Are you sure you want to watch that Haley? I've heard they're really nasty." Taylor said

Haley shrugged. "We can just check it out."

The girls all stopped pampering Haley and sat on the couch. Peyton came out of the kitchen and sat in Brooke's lap.

"What are we watching?" Peyton asked as Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist

"Some tape Tutor Mom wanted to watch." Brooke said

A few minutes later, Haley had her hand over her eyes, peeking through her fingers at the TV, Taylor had her hand over her mouth to control her dry heaving, Sydney was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at the TV, Peyton had her head buried in Brooke's shoulder, and Brooke had her eyes closed and her fingers in her ears to block out the sound.

"Ok. That's enough." Taylor said, jumping up from the couch and turning off the TV

"Thanks." Haley squeaked

"That's it." Sydney said. "I'm turning gay."

"I'm right there with you." Taylor said

"I can't believe how much I hate Nathan right now." Haley shook her head

Two seconds later, Nathan and Lucas walked through the door.

"I hate you." Haley told Nathan

"I'm gay." Sydney told Lucas

The Scott brothers turned to each other with raised brows, and walked right back out the door.

"Men." Haley muttered

* * *

**You guys have been so awesome with the reviews, I thought I would treat you with another update! I hope that you all are enjoying the funness of these chapters, because I'm getting a kick out of writing them! I know that they are goofy and completely fluff filled, but I hope that you all like them!If you happen to miss all the drama (which would surprise me), check out my new story 'Fine Again'. I will warn you that it is really dark and emotional, plus it's about a really heavy issue, so it's rated 'M'. Thanks again, and let me know how you liked this chapter : )**


	5. They Only Left Dessert?

A few days after the baby shower, Brooke and Peyton were sitting in Peyton's room. Peyton was drawing while Brooke searched through all of Peyton's music.

"Whatcha drawing?" Brooke asked as she sat next to Peyton on the bed

"You." Peyton replied

Brooke looked at the drawing over Peyton's shoulder. It was of Brooke sleeping with the caption 'SO BEAUTIFUL'.

"Aw… P. Sawyer! It's gorgeous." Brooke kissed Peyton's neck. "Kind of creepy now that I know that you watch me sleep." Brooke joked

Peyton smiled and set the drawing down. "What can I say, I love watching you."

"Oh really?"

Peyton stood and turned to face Brooke. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me." Peyton smiled

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the duo pulled up to the spot where Peyton had first told Brooke she loved her. On the grass in the same spot as before, there was a candlelit picnic waiting for them. 

Getting out of the car, Brooke walked over to Peyton. "You never cease to amaze me." Brooke gave Peyton a kiss. "How did you do this?"

"I got Taylor and Sydney to help."

"Sneaky." Brooke kissed Peyton again. "I like it."

Peyton laughed and entwined her fingers with Brooke's as they sat on the blanket.

"Mmm…food. I'm starved." Brooke said

"Are we ok?" Peyton asked suddenly

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"Think about it." Peyton said. "So much has gone on since you moved, and now that you're back, we just rushed right back into things. Are we really ok with everything that happened?"

Brooke shrugged. "It's easier for me to just forget the past than try to deal with it all."

"But if you don't deal with it, it could come back."

Brooke squinted and looked at Peyton. "Pey…are you trying to tell me something? Did you use drugs again?"

Peyton got wide-eyes. "Oh God no! Brooke, I've been clean since the wreck. I swear to you."

"Ok. Then what do you mean?"

"I'm just wondering if you're ok with everything I did when we broke up."

"Peyton, we were broken up. Everything that happened doesn't matter to me now. I know that you didn't really have feelings for anyone you fooled around with after we broke up, and I know you're done with the drugs. So we're cool in my book."

"Did you?" Peyton asked softly

"Did I what?" Brooke asked, confused

"Have feelings for anyone after we broke up." Peyton looked Brooke in the eye. "Like Faith?"

Brooke sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Peyton. Did I have feelings for Faith…yes. But my love for you was much stronger babe. Faith is nothing more than a friend. And I'm nothing more than a friend to her. We sorted all of this out when I went back to New York."

"And nothing else happened between you two?"

Brooke leaned in and gave Peyton a kiss. "My heart wanted no one but you. Nothing else happened between me and Faith. I promise."

Peyton smiled. "I believe you."

"You better." Brooke smiled as she kissed Peyton again

"Let's eat. I'm starved." Peyton said when the kiss broke

Peyton reached over and opened the picnic basket. After rummaging through it, she let out a chuckle.

"What?" Brooke asked

"Taylor and Sydney strike again." Peyton said as she held up a bottle of whipped cream and some strawberries

"They only left dessert?" Brooke joked

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Looks like we'll have to go and get some food."

Brooke grabbed the whipped cream bottle and sprayed some on a strawberry.

"Or we can stay out here a little longer." Brooke grinned and scooted closer to Peyton

"We could."

Brooke smiled and fed the strawberry to Peyton. When Peyton took a bite, some whipped cream was left on her lips. Brooke leaned in and kissed Peyton, taking the extra whipped cream with her.

"Mmm…yummy." Peyton winked

"I agree." Brooke said and leaned in to kiss Peyton again

Peyton pulled away and looked at Brooke. "Do you realize that this is all we have been doing since you've been back?"

"And that's a problem how?" Brooke scoffed

"The problem is, I don't want this relationship to be based on the physical because we can't connect any other way. I don't want to push this to work between us if we both know it wont."

"Do you not think this will work out?" Brooke asked sadly

"No, baby, that's not at all what I meant. I just don't want this to be just a physical relationship."

"Peyton, we haven't even slept together since I've been back. I think that if we were only connecting physically that we would have already done that."

Peyton sighed. "I guess your right."

Brooke began to stand up. "Maybe we should just go home."

Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her back down. "Hell no we're not going home! All that talk about physical connections got me kind of hot."

Brooke giggled. "Shut up. I know what you mean though Peyt, but I don't think we have to worry about us anymore. I love you, and I know you love me, so I don't think we have to stress about this relationship being too much of one thing, and not enough of the rest. We'll find a balance."

"Well how about we start balancing tomorrow." Peyton said seductively

"Tomorrow is good."

Peyton smiled and leaned in to kiss Brooke. At some point in the kiss, Brooke ended up straddling Peyton's lap. Pulling their bodies even closer, they were both amazed at how perfect they fit together.

Brooke placed her hand up Peyton's shirt and began to rub the soft skin that her fingers found. Pulling Peyton's shirt completely off, Brooke brought her hand to Peyton's breasts and traced the top of Peyton's bra softly with her fingers.

Peyton giggled as she took Brooke's shirt off and maneuvered the two of them so that she was the one straddling Brooke. Peyton pulled away from the kiss, and smiled devilishly as she pushed Brooke's shoulders so that she was lying on the blanket.

Reaching behind her, Peyton grabbed the whipped cream bottle. Shaking the can, she leaned down and kissed Brooke again, pulling Brooke's bottom lip with her teeth as she sat back up.

Smiling, Peyton squeezed some whipped cream onto Brooke's stomach. Tossing the can aside, Peyton bent down and began to lick the whipped cream off Brooke's body. Peyton smiled when Brooke's back arched, and after removing all of the whipped cream from Brooke, Peyton traced circles around Brooke's navel with her tongue, an act which made Brooke moan lightly. Peyton kissed her way back up Brooke's body, and caught the other girl's lips with her own.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton's body, and ran her hands up and down Peyton's sides.

Both girls pulled away, trying to allow their breathing to return to normal.

"Damn Peyton. How much changed when I was gone?" Brooke asked as she pushed Peyton's curls out of Peyton's face

"I just missed you baby."

"I can tell." Brooke laughed as she leaned up to catch Peyton's lips in a kiss again

Brooke reached behind Peyton and removed her bra, and flipped them around so that she was lying on top of Peyton. Sitting up, Brooke found the whipped cream bottle that Peyton had tossed aside.

"My turn." Brooke smiled as she shook the can. Spraying some whipped cream on Peyton, she smirked when it landed on Peyton's breast. "Oops. Guess my aim is a little off." Brooke giggled

"Damn." Peyton joked

Brooke brought her mouth to Peyton's breast and started to lick up the whipped cream. Massaging Peyton's other breast with her hand, she traced circles around Peyton's nipple with her tongue. Lightly nibbling on Peyton's nipple, Brooke reached up and tugged on Peyton's hair.

Brooke smiled when Peyton moaned, and she brought her lips to Peyton's in a passionate kiss. Giving Peyton one last little kiss, Brooke propped herself up to look at Peyton.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Brooke asked in a husky whisper

"You haven't seen anything yet baby." Peyton wiggled her eyebrows and turned them around and started nibbling on Brooke's neck

Brooke laughed as Peyton kissed her way down Brooke's body.

* * *

**I know, I know. All this story has been so far is fluff. I swear at some point it will start to look like a real story. I'm just having fun writing for the heck of it. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all the feedback you guys are giving me! It makes me smile : ) (See? Me smiling!)**


	6. Away From the Madness

**1 WEEK LATER**

"I still don't understand why I do the alcohol inventory around here when I can't buy it" Sydney said as she picked up a bottle and looked at the contents

"That's why Karen hired me." Taylor said as she walked up the stairs to TRIC

"Karen hired you?" Peyton asked as she walked over to the bar

"Well lookey here." Brooke smiled as she joined the other three at the bar. "The four of us all working together."

"Yeah, that's great, but what happened to working with Dan?" Sydney asked Taylor

Taylor smiled sheepishly. "Well, after the whole car stealingincident, Dan let me go. Nathan talked him into letting me have my job back, but I knew he was hesitant. I talked to Karen about maybe working here so Dan didn't have to feel obligated to keep me on, so she gave me a job."

"That's awesome. Do you know how much fun we're going to have?" Brooke clapped her hands

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Because we're not together enough as it is?"

Brooke walked up to Peyton and gave her a kiss. "Shut up. You know you love me."

"I know I love you, but I'm not sure what to think about them." Peyton pointed towards Taylor and Sydney. "They like to gang up on me."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned to Taylor. "We're going to get so sick of each other. We live together, we hang out with the same people, now we work together…"

"At least I'm cool." Taylor joked

The girls laughed as they all went about doing their various jobs. Sydney and Taylor looked over the alcohol at the bar, Peytonsearchedfor a CD and tried to fix a broken microphone, and Brooke filed some paperwork in the office.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Brooke walked out of the office and stretched. "My eyes hurt from reading all those little tab thingies." She laughed 

"You can come help me." Peyton said

Brooke walked over to the sound booth and wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist. "Whatcha doing?" Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear and kissed her neck softly

Peyton smiled as shivers ran down her spine and turned to face Brooke. "I don't remember." Peyton smiled as she kissed Brooke

"Get a room!" Taylor shouted from the bar

Brooke and Peyton broke apart with a laugh

"Huh. Someone is still jealous that they aren't getting any." Peyton joked

Taylor rolled her eyes and flipped Peyton off.

Brooke reached behind Peyton and put some music on. Grabbing Peyton's hand, she pulled her from the sound booth onto the actual floor.

"Oh Brooke. No." Peyton begged

"Oh yes." Brooke smiled as she spun Peyton around and caught her by the waist and began to dance with her

Taylor and Sydney laughed as they came out from behind the bar to join Brooke and Peyton. The four girls all laughed as they danced for a while, and after they wore themselves out, they all went and sat at the bar.

"You guys want something to drink?" Taylor asked as she went behind the bar

"Vodka and coke?" Brooke asked hopefully

Peyton slapped Brooke upside the head, and all of the girls laughed.

Brooke pouted. "Fine. I'll just take- Faith!" She said as she jumped off her barstool

Peyton, Taylor, and Sydney all turned their attention to the spot Brooke ran to, and gasped at the sight they took in. They all rushed to Brooke and Faith.

"Oh my God Faith! What the fuck happened?" Brooke asked Faith as she took in the other girl's broken arm, cut lip, and bruised cheek

"Nice to see you too B." Faith smiled and turned to the other girls. "Hey guys."

"Come here. Sit down." Brooke said as she led Faith to one of the barstools

Taylor went back behind the bar and gave Faith a glass of water.

Faith laughed. "Ok, guys, I appreciate it, but chill. I'm fine."

Brooke scoffed. "Right. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Faith sighed heavily. "I'm fine."

Brooke lightly touched Faith's cast. "What happened to you?" She whispered

"Just when I thought that I could handle my dad, he snapped." Faith said. "Even though I did kind of provoke it."

"What happened?" Taylor asked

"The other day I came home from hanging out with some friends to find my parents in this really heated argument. My mom's mental health had been deteriorating for a while now, and my dad was threatening to send her to a mental health facility if she didn't start acting 'normal'.

"My mom and I have actually been getting along, and she's completely fine when my dad isn't being a dick. My dad has been turning into an even bigger asshole than he was before, and he was screaming at her for no reason. Just looking at my mom's face and the fear that was there, I stepped up."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked

"He pulled back his hand to hit her, and I tackled him." Faith smiled a little. "While he and I fought, my mom called the police. Luckily I got away with only a broken arm and a few bruises. Dad wasn't so lucky." Faith made a face

"How so?" Sydney asked hesitantly

"I kinda knocked him out. I broke a lamp on his head, and then slammed his head into the ground until he was unconscious." Faith said sheepishly

"Remind me not to get in a fight with you." Brooke said

"What's going to happen now?" Taylor asked

Faith shrugged. "My dad is going to jail once he gets out of the hospital, and my mom is going to live with her sister in California."

"And you…" Sydney said

"And I figured that I'd come to Tree Hill for the summer. I'm not really close to anyone in New York anymore, so I figured that I'd stay here until college in the fall." Faith smiled

"No way!" Brooke smiled too

"My mom emptied my dad's bank account and gave it all to me so I could find a place to stay." Faith said

"Bull shit. You should just stay with one of us." Brooke said

Faith laughed. "Right. Let's see, I can stay with you and Peyton and listen to you two moan and groan every night, or I could go stay with Taylor and Sydney and hear the same thing from Sydney and Lucas and Taylor and her boy toy."

Brooke, Peyton, and Sydney all blushed and Taylor pouted.

"I'm glad everyone likes to rub it in my face that I'm single." Taylor complained

Faith made a face. "Sorry. I swear I didn't know." She laughed. "Anyway, there's this place I can move into for the summer for practically nothing, so I'm just going to go stay there. My mom made some calls for me before I left."

"Faith! What are you doing here?" Karen smiled as she walked into TRIC

"Hi Karen. I'm here for the summer." Faith smiled at the older woman

"Oh! That's great." Karen looked at the five girls. "You want a job?"

"Umm…sure? I'm not sure how much I can do though." Faith pointed towards her cast

"We'll figure something out. Where are you staying?" Karen asked

"Some apartments my mom found before I came here. I actually have to meet with them, so I'll catch up with you all later." Faith stood

"Don't be silly. I'll find you somewhere to stay. Just hang out here for a little while. Better yet, why don't you all go to the café and get some food." Karen suggested

"Food is good." Faith said

Brooke, Peyton, Taylor, and Sydney all rolled their eyes.

"It's nice to know some things haven't changed." Taylor joked

"Taylor, tell your sister to stop working so damn hard." Karen said. "I swear that she's going to pop that baby out at the café instead of the hospital. Lunch is on me if you get her to take a break." Karen smiled

"I'll tie her to the damn chair if I have to." Taylor laughed. She linked her arm with Faith's good arm. "Come on Miss Piggy, let's get you some food."

* * *

Haley was in the back of the café, humming to herself, when she heard the bell above the door ding. Hoisting herself out of the chair she was sitting in, she made her way to the front of the café. 

"Hey guys. What's…Faith! Oh my God!" Haley walked up to the girls. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Faith smiled and gave Haley a hug. "How are you? You look like you're about to pop."

"Yeah Tutor Girl, your walk is becoming more like a waddle everyday. Pretty soon I'm going to have to start calling you 'Tutor Penguin'." Brooke laughed. She stopped laughing when Haley's eyes shot daggers, and Brooke cleared her throat. "Ok. Not funny."

"Sit down Haley-bub. We're eating lunch." Taylor said to Haley

"I would love to, but-"

"No buts. Sit your pregnant ass down and eat that way I don't have to pay for lunch." Taylor interrupted

"What are you talking about Tay?" Haley asked

"Karen said we get a free lunch if we get you to stop working. She's worried you're working too much." Peyton said

Haley rolled her eyes. "I work 3 hours a day. That's hardly a lot. But just so you four get a free lunch. I'll sit. Let me get the food first." Haley said as she went and got some sandwiches

"Thank-you." Taylor smiled when Haley sat down after handing them their food

"So Faith, how long are you here for?" Haley asked

"Until college in the fall." Faith said as she took a huge bite of her sandwich

"Lock your refrigerators Tree Hill, Faith is here for the summer." Taylor joked

Faith threw a fry at Taylor. "Now look what you made me do. That was a perfectly good fry."

Taylor picked up the fry off of her lap where it had landed, and ate it slowly. "Mmm…so good!" Taylor moaned. She licked her fingers and her lips seductively after, and was greeted with four blank stares.

"Is anyone else turned on right now?" Brooke asked

"Eww." Haley said as she crinkled her nose

Peyton stood up. "Brooke…bathroom?"

"Uh huh." Brooke said as she stood and followed Peyton

"Oh yeah, they want me." Taylor smirked

"Obviously not to bad if they both had you but ended up with each other." Faith pointed out

"God I'm going to be so sick of all of you by the time summer ends." Sydney suddenly said

Haley, Taylor, and Faith all looked at her with raised brows.

"Brooke and Peyton are all over each other, and I swear to God I just heard a moan come from the bathroom. Faith, you've been here for not even a day, and already you and Taylor are throwing insults back and forth. Haley's always demanding either foot or back massages, and to top it all off, I think Lucas just hit his sexual peak, because damn!" Sydney sighed. "I think the only one I'll be able to handle at the end of the summer is Nathan."

Haley, Taylor, and Faith all sat staring at Sydney. Finally Taylor looked at Faith.

"You want to catch a movie?" Taylor asked

"Yes please." Faith said as she and Taylor stood and walked out the door

Brooke and Peyton emerged from the bathrooma few minutes later and sat down.

"Hey! Where did Taylor and Faith go?" Brooke asked

"Away from the madness." Haley joked with a laugh

* * *

"I can't believe that Dan and Deb are letting you stay with them." Brooke said to Faith as she looked through a rack of clothes 

"They've been really cool." Faith said as she held up a shirt and inspected it

"That would look really good on you!" Brooke exclaimed as she walked over to Faith

"I'm sorry, do you even know me?" Faith laughed as she put the shirt back. "Besides, it's at least 3 sizes to small."

"Whatever. You need to branch out more."

It had been 3 days since Faith had arrived in Tree Hill, and Brooke decided it was time for her and Faith to go and spend some time together. Peyton had taken one of Haley's shifts at the café, and Brooke jumped on the opportunity to hang out with Faith. So of course they did what Brooke loved doing most; shopping.

"So how long are you in your cast for?" Brooke asked as she held up a shirt to her and looked in the mirror

"Another month. That color brings out the green in your eyes." Faith pointed to the shirt that Brooke was examining

"I'll have to get it then." Brooke smiled. "Another month, huh?"

"Unfortunately. I hate it."

"And that's why you shouldn't fight." Brooke joked

"Yeah, yeah. So how have you been?"

"I'm doing good. Great actually." Brooke beamed

"I'm happy for you B." Faith smiled

"How are you? You've seemed sort of odd these past few days. What's going on?"

"I'm doing ok. Everything just kind of hit at once, so I'm still trying to adjust to all of it."

Brooke put her arm around Faith's shoulders. "Well you always have me. I'm here for you."

Faith smiled and put her arm around Brooke's waist. "I know."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last few chapters! You guys are just too nice. : ) I would say you all deserve a cookie, but since that would literally be impossible, you'll just have to settle for this update! Hope you guys liked!**


	7. Jordan Lucas Scott

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I didn't mean to take so long, but my computer crashed and I just got it back. Damn computers. So here's two chapters for you all to make up for it, and I'll hopefully update again by the end of the weekend for you all. Sorry the chapters are sort of short! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_3 WEEKS LATER_**

"I'm about ready to throw this game across the room!" Faith growled as she handed Brooke some Monopoly money

"For some reason I don't think she's kidding." Lucas laughed

Faith stuck her tongue out at Lucas and flipped him off

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed. "You got your tongue pierced! Wait, you haven't always had that done have you?"

"No. I got it done when you left." Faith laughed

"Ok, because I know I would have remembered that if you had it before." Brooke said

Peyton slapped Brooke's arm. "Babe!"

"What? I'm just saying." Brooke defended weakly

Everyone was at Taylor and Sydney's playing a game of Monopoly. Brooke and Peyton made up a team, Lucas and Sydney made up a team, Nathan and Haley made up a team, and Taylor and Faith played solo.

"How much money do you have?" Taylor asked Faith

Faith quickly counted. "$323. Why?"

"Give it to me." Taylor said

"I'm being robbed." Faith joked

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I was going to combine our resources and try to come back to win this thing."

"Combine our resources, huh?" Faith winked. "You wish."

"You guys can't do that! It's cheating." Nathan complained

"How much money do you guys have?" Taylor asked

Everyone counted their money.

"$1,557" Nathan said

"$1,339." Lucas said

"$3,217." Brooke said and smiled. "I love having Park Place and Boardwalk."

"If me and Faith team up, we still only have $761." Taylor said. "So give us a break."

Everyone shrugged and they continued to play.

"Ooh! Ouch!" Haley yelped about 30 minutes later

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked his wife

Haley put a hand to her stomach. "Yeah. Just a cramp."

"You sure you're ok?" Nathan asked again

"I'm fine. Keep playing." Haley smiled at her concerned husband

"Uh oh." Haley said a few minutes later

"Ok, what's wrong Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked

Haley smiled sheepishly. "My water just broke."

"Eww! On my chair?" Taylor said, disgusted

Faith rolled her eyes. "Your sister is about to have a baby, and all you can think about is your furniture?"

"Yes!" Taylor laughed

"Come on Haley, let's get you to the hospital." Sydney said as she stood up from her seat next to Haley's and helped Haley stand

"Thanks Syd." Haley smiled

**_

* * *

_**

**_5HOURS LATER_**

"I don't ever want to sit in a hospital waiting room again." Brooke said from her spot next to Peyton

"I agree." Lucas said

"At least your not worried about us waking up or not this time." Sydney pointed out

"That's very true." Lucas smiled as he gave Sydney a kiss

"Well aren't you two cute." Brooke smiled

The teens had all made their way to the hospital with Nathan and Haley, and called all the adults on the way. So now it was the group of friends and Karen, Dan, Deb, and Keith all in the waiting room waiting for Haley to have the baby.

"I got food." Faith said as she walked into the waiting room

"That doesn't surprise me a bit." Peyton said. "You get me anything?"

Faith tossed Peyton a burger. "Better be nice Blondie, or next time I'll forget to pick something up for you."

Faith handed everyone else their food and sat down next to Brooke. "Heard anything yet?"

Taylor shook her head. "It's so weird to think that Haley and Nathan will be parents."

"No shit. I've known Haley for years. She's always going to be that cute little innocent girl in the ugly knit hats and ponchos." Lucas smiled

"Wasn't it just so sad when those accidentally got burned?" Peyton laughed

"Tragic." Brooke nodded

Faith and Sydney gave each other a look and shrugged as they others all laughed.

"Guess we haven't been around long enough." Sydney said

"Guess not." Faith agreed

"Hey guys." Nathan said as he walked up to everyone with a big smile

"Nate!" Lucas smiled as everyone stood up. "Well?"

"7 lbs, 8 oz.21 inches long." Nathan's smile got even bigger

Everybody smiled and congratulated the new father.

"How's Haley?" Taylor asked

"She's fine. You can all see her in a little bit if you want." Nathan told the group

"What name did you choose?" Deb asked

"Jordan Lucas Scott." Nathan smiled

Everyone turned to Lucas to see his reaction.

"You named him after me?" Lucas asked, shocked

"Yeah, you've been a big part of my life, and Haley's, and the name just fit." Nathan said

"It's so weird that I'm an aunt." Taylor said

"Scary." Peyton mumbled. She gave Taylor a sweet smile when Taylor gave her a dirty look

"And I'm an uncle." Lucas said

Lucas and Taylor turned to look at each other with disguseted expressions.

"It's like we're related." Lucas said

"Eww." Taylor said

"Maybe you should start keeping your legs closed. It might cut down on future ickyness." Faith whispered in Taylor's ear

Brooke, who was the only one to hear Faith's comment stifled a laugh when Taylor turned to Faith wide-eyed.

Faith kissed Taylor cheek. "I'm just joking. You'll find your guy someday."

"Thanks." Taylor smiled

"Someday might be 50 years from now-" Faith began to joke but stopped when Taylor slapped her

As Taylor and Faith bitched back and forth, Nathan talked to Lucas and Sydney, and all the adults talked amongst themselves, Brooke laid her head on Peyton's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist.

"You ok Brooke?" Peyton asked

Brooke looked up at Peyton. "I am now. It's just amazing to think that last time I was in this hospital, it was fearing for your life."

Peyton gave Brooke a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke smiled at her girlfriend

Brooke and Peyton both thought the same thing as they watched the people they loved laugh and smile. Finally, everything was the way it should be.


	8. Kids Are Evil

**_3 DAYS LATER_**

"Are you sure you're ok Hales?" Nathan asked as he helped Haley out of the car

"Babe, I love you, but you're driving me insane." Haley laughed. "I'm fine Nathan. Now if you can grab everything, I'll take Jordan upstairs."

"Ok. Just to let you know, everyone came over to make us dinner." Nathan said as he handed Haley the baby

Haley smiled. "That's so sweet of them." Haley gave Nathan a kiss. "I love you Nathan Scott."

Nathan looked at his wife and newborn son and smiled. "I love you too Haley James-Scott. There's no one else I would rather have as the mother of my children."

"You're so sweet." Haley smiled. "You get the first poopy diaper."

Nathan laughed and shook his head as he followed his wife upstairs to their apartment.

* * *

"So how's motherhood Tutor-Mom?" Brooke asked when everyone sat down for dinner 

"Well, it's only been 3 days, so pretty good so far." Haley said. "Ask me again in about 13 years, and I'm sure my answer will be different."

"Or ask again in about a week when you've gotten no sleep." Peyton said

"Very true." Sydney said

"Are you guys moving into a bigger place so Jordan has his own room?" Taylor asked

"We're waiting to see what we're doing about college first. We don't want to sign a new lease if we're moving." Nathan said

"Smart thinking." Lucas said

"So who do you think will be the next set of parents." Faith asked

All the couples looked at each other.

"Ok, let's think about this one." Peyton said sarcastically. "I'm betting me and Brooke. Because it's so possible and all." She rolled her eyes

Everyone laughed.

"You could adopt, or-"

"No." Brooke interrupted Faith. "Kids are evil. Not happening."

"If I had to guess, I'd say Nathan and Haley would have another kid before any of us." Lucas said

"Yeah. Besides, I'm with Brooke; kids are of the devil." Sydney said

Lucas turned to look at Sydney. "You don't want kids?"

"You do?" Sydney scoffed

"So do you all remember that time I thought I was pregnant?" Brooke said, not wanting Lucas and Sydney to get into a lover's quarrel in front of everyone

"And then you lied about it to me. Yeah, how could I forget? I thought I was going to be a father at 16!" Lucas said with a little smile

"We had such interesting times together Broody. Then Goldilocks here had to fuck that up." Brooke smiled at Peyton

Peyton shrugged. "Sorry baby."

"God, I couldn't imagine if I really had been pregnant. Things would be so weird. I couldn't imagine being a mother right now."

"Ditto." Faith said quietly

Brooke turned to Faith and gave her a little smile. Faith returned the smile and looked away.

"So forget kids." Peyton said. "Who do you think will be the next one married?"

"Definitely going with Taylor on that one. She's so close to it already and all." Faith joked

"Whatever. Go back to New York, whore." Taylor said

"Bitch." Faith said

"Ooh, good one. So original." Taylor said sarcastically and gave Faith a thumbs up

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What?" Faith asked when she noticed everyone's looks

"Nothing." Lucas said, hiding a smile

"You know what? I say fuck future plans." Peyton said. "Let's just have fun, and deal with growing up as it's dealt."

All of a sudden, a baby crying interrupted dinner.

"And that would be growing up calling." Haley laughed as she stood up

* * *

**So I know that the chapters were both short, and I'm sorry! Maybe if you are nice with the reviews, I'll update really fast : ) You guys rock with the reviewing! It makes me feel so loved! I'll try to update my other story really soon too. I'm just finishing up the next chapter to it.**

**By the way, _Toxic Relations_, it's nice to have you back. I was wondering if you had left me : ) **


	9. California, Here We Come!

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

Brooke and Peyton were jolted awake by a ringing phone, and they both groaned.

"Make it stop." Peyton said sleepily and buried her head into Brooke's shoulder

"Who the hell calls at 9:00 in the morning when we don't have anything to do today?" Brooke mumbled

The phone stopped ringing and the couple smiled as they began to fall back asleep. Not even a minute later, the phone began to ring again.

"Dammit." Brooke sighed as she reached over to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Brooke. Were you sleeping?" Ellie asked

"Hey Mom. Yeah, I was sleeping." Brooke yawned. "What's up?"

"I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"I'm good. I've just been hanging out when I'm not working. How are you and Dad?"

"We're doing fine. We actually came up with an idea that I thought I would run by you."

"Ok? What is it?"

A few minutes later, Brooke hung up and tossed the phone back onto the nightstand and wrapped her arm tighter around Peyton.

"What did she want babe?" Peyton asked as she looked up at Brooke

Brooke smiled. "How does a week in California sound?"

"No way." Peyton smiled too

"Yep. My parents are going away on business, as usual, and they wanted to know if we wanted to stay at the beach house."

"That's the perfect thing for this summer!"

"I agree. We leave next week if we all want to go."

"We should go tell everyone." Peyton said as she began to get out of bed

"Or we could just stay in bed for a while since everyone else is probably still sleeping."

"That's very true." Peyton yawned. "More sleep sounds nice."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Brooke whispered huskily in Peyton's ear

Peyton laughed as Brooke kissed her neck and then down the rest of her body, disappearing under the covers.

* * *

"I take it you two had a good morning." Faith smirked when Brooke and Peyton walked into the café later that day with huge smiles plastered on their faces 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peyton joked

Brooke had called everyone when she and Peyton had finally found their way out of bed, and they had all decided to grab some food.

"So what is it that you called us all here for?" Lucas asked

Brooke and Peyton shared a smile.

"How does a trip to California sound?" Broke asked

"Like heaven." Sydney said dreamily

"My parents are going to be gone for a week, and we have total control of the beach house." Brooke flashed her dimples

"Sounds like fun, but there is no way Nathan and I will be able to go. Not just because of Jordan, but Dan wouldn't let Nathan off for a week right now." Haley said. "But it sounds like fun for you guys."

"You think Karen and Deb would let the 5 of us off for a week?" Taylor asked

"Let's find out." Lucas said and he walked to the back of the café to talk to his mom

"I could use some sun." Faith said as she relaxed back into her chair

"Yeah you could. Your whiteness is blinding me." Taylor joked

"I don't understand how you two can hang out with each other." Peyton said to Taylor and Faith. "All I ever hear you guys say to each other is mean or sarcastic comments."

"We're nice to each other." Taylor scoffed. She turned to Faith. "I like your new shirt."

"You look good as a brunette." Faith complimented Taylor's new dye job

"See." Taylor and Faith both said to Peyton

"So sorry." Peyton said sarcastically and rolled her eyes

"So when do we leave ladies?" Lucas asked as he joined the girls at the table again

"I take it your mom gave the ok?" Sydney asked and locked her fingers with Lucas'

"It's no problem. She told us to have fun." Lucas said

"Luke, do you realize that you're going to be the only guy?" Brooke laughed

"We'll see how long that lasts!" Taylor joked and gave Faith a high five

"You two are so odd." Haley said to her sister and Faith

"California, here we come!" Sydney smiled

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I figured I would get this chapter out fast since you guys were so cool. I know it's short, I'm sorry, but I'll try to update again this weekend : )**


	10. She's Such A Heartbreaker

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

"Faith, how the hell do you expect us to fit anything in that sardine can you call a car?" Brooke asked Faith as they tried to figure out what cars to take to California

"Don't you guys think that we should have thought about which car to take before the morning we leave?" Lucas asked with a humored look

"Shut up Broody." Brooke mumbled

Everyone had stayed the night at Sydney and Taylor's the night before so that they could get an early start the next morning. They were making ok time until they got down to the cars and realized that they hadn't even thought of which cars to take to get there.

"We could always take Faith's car and Peyton's car. Or Brooke's. Or my car and Faith's car. Or my car and Brooke's. Or Peyton's." Lucas said thoughtfully

"I am so confused by what you just said." Peyton said

Everyone was suddenly startled by a horn behind them. They all turned around to see Nathan and Haley; in a mini-van.

"Nice wheels Nate." Lucas laughed

"Thanks." Nathan smiled

"What are you two doing here?" Brooke asked

"Here to bid you farewell. Who knows, this might be the last time I see any of you alive. You all might kill each other by the time your trip is over." Haley joked

"Yeah, if we ever leave." Peyton said

"I have an idea." Sydney said with a little smile

* * *

"What movie do you wanted to watch?" Faith asked 

"I don't care. I'll probably sleep anyway." Brooke yawned

"I can't believe that Nathan and Haley let us take their van." Peyton laughed

"It's probably because we pretty much stole it from them." Sydney laughed from the front seat next to Lucas

"No we didn't. We traded them." Peyton said. "They can deal with my car for a week."

"What movie did you choose Faith?" Taylor asked when Faith popped in a DVD

"Final Destination 2." Faith said

"What happened to the first one? We're just skipping right to the second one?" Peyton asked

"We don't have the first one." Faith said. "So deal with it."

Brooke and Peyton shared a look and shrugged. They both stretched out on the back seat and got comfortable in each others arms. Peyton gave Brooke a kiss and then a smile before they turned their attention to the screen.

Taylor and Faith shared a look from their seats.

"What?" Brooke asked when she noticed the looks

"You two are disgusting with all your kissing and cuddling and lovey-dovey looks." Taylor said

"It's cute." Faith added

"Shut up and watch the movie." Peyton said with a laugh

* * *

About 20 minutes into the movie, Brooke reached up and slapped Faith. 

"What the fuck was that for?" Faith turned in her seat to look at Brooke

"Great movie choice! Friends on a road trip all die when there's a huge-ass wreck? Are you trying to jinx us?" Brooke said dramatically

"B, chillax. It's a movie; and a good movie at that. So shut the hell up and watch." Faith turned to Peyton. "Better make Brookie here keep her hands to herself or I might fight back."

Everyone looked and turned their attention to the movie again.

"I'm hungry. Where do you all want to stop and eat?" Lucas asked after the movie had ended

"What time is it?" Taylor asked

"Around 1:00." Sydney said

"What's to choose from?" Faith asked

"Does it matter? You'll eat anything edible." Brooke joked

"Why does everyone make fun of me?" Faith asked. "B here can keep up with me just fine. You should have seen her in New York."

"Shut up." Brooke mumbled

Peyton laughed at Brooke. "Brookie always has to blame things or point fingers everywhere but at herself."

"Could we at least stop all the bitch fighting until after we choose a place to eat." Sydney said

"I vote Taco Bell." Taylor said

"No way! I vote McDonalds." Lucas said

"Eww. Do you know how much grease is in one burger?" Brooke said

"Damn this is going to be a long trip." Faith sighed

* * *

After finally settling for a KFC/Taco Bell/Pizza Hut combination restaurant, the six made their way back to the van. 

"Who's driving?" Lucas asked

"I thought you were." Brooke said

"I'm tired of driving." Lucas said simply

"I'll drive!" Faith said, exasperated

"As long as its not Peyton or Taylor, I don't care who drives." Brooke said as she climbed into the van

"Hey!" Taylor and Peyton both protested

"Shut the hell up. You are both horrible drivers." Sydney said with a laugh

* * *

"You think Lucas and Sydney will be together for a while?" Faith asked Taylor 

Taylor glanced in the backseat at Lucas and Sydney. "Yeah. Probably."

It was a few hours after their lunch stop, and Lucas and Sydney were sleeping in the back of the van, and so were Brooke and Peyton. Taylor had ridden up front with Faith so she didn't split up the other two couples.

"What about Peyton and Brooke?" Taylor asked

"After all they've been through; I'd say they're in it forever." Faith smiled

"So what was the deal with you and Brooke?"

Faith shrugged. "We were both lonely, I guess."

"Bull shit."

"I don't know. There was this chemistry between us that was too strong to deny, and eventually we just stopped trying to fight it. But that was right after the whole thing with Peyton, so I don't think B was really thinking straight."

"She really cared about you, just so you know. I know Brooke, and she never would have gotten so involved with someone after all of the other shit unless she really cared."

"Thanks Tay." Faith smiled at the older girl. "So what was your deal with B?"

"Pretty much the same as yours."

"She's such a heartbreaker." Faith said with mock hurt in her voice

"No shit. But the sex was incredible." Taylor smirked

"Hell yeah it was." Faith laughed

"You two do realize that I'm not asleep and can hear every thing you're saying, right?" Brooke smiled and opened her eyes

"What were we saying about B?" Faith asked Taylor innocently

"We were talking about Brooke?" Taylor played along

"So Tay, who's better in bed…Lucas or Brooke?" Sydney asked from the far back

"Is everyone awake?" Faith laughed

"Yes." Everyone replied

"So much for private conversation. You people are so rude." Faith said

"Actually Taylor, the question is this: Who's better in bed…me, Peyton, Sydney, Lucas, or Nathan?" Brooke smirked

"That's right Tay, you have a history with our whole little group." Peyton said

"Why is everyone ganging up on me now?" Taylor pouted

"Because it's fun. And because inquiring minds want to know who is the best fuck?" Sydney said and winked at Taylor

"Well, I would have to say…oh Lord." Taylor muttered. "Faith."

"What?" Faith turned wide-eyed towards Taylor. "Dude, there's no way I've added myself to you guy's psycho little sex list."

"Liar!" Brooke yelled. "You had sex with me."

"Huh. Guess it wasn't that impressionable." Faith joked

"Right. Tell me I wasn't the best fuck you've ever had." Brooke scoffed

"You knew what you were doing, I'll give you that. Been around haven't you? Picked up a few tricks along the way?" Faith laughed

"I taught her everything she knows." Taylor said with a smile towards Brooke. "Ok, best fuck? Probably Lucas out of all the guys I've fucked, and then a tie between Brooke and Peyton for the girls. Syd, sorry, but it's just weird thinking about you like that." Taylor shuddered

"I agree." Sydney said

"So Lucas was the best guy, huh? I taught him everything he knows." Brooke said proudly

"Eh. He's alright." Sydney joked

"Hey!" Lucas protested. "Don't make me prove you otherwise right here, right now."

"We could all give you pointers as you go!" Peyton said

"Woo-hoo! Live porn!" Brooke cheered

"Ok, so wait…have you two?" Sydney asked Faith and Taylor

"No." They both denied quickly

"Too bad we don't have popcorn." Brooke said randomly

Lucas turned to look at Brooke. "For what?"

"When we watch you and Syd get it on. Come on people. I'm bored." Brooke giggled

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Right. Sorry perv, but it's not gonna happen."

"Damn." Brooke sighed in disappointment. "Someone needs to entertain me."

"Poor baby." Peyton laughed. She hopped out of her seat and went and straddled Brooke. "I can think of some things to keep you entertained." She leaned down and kissed Brooke

"Ah! Please! Spare us all!" Faith said

"You're just jealous you aren't getting this treatment." Brooke mumbled

"No, because then we would all be dead, seeing as how I'm driving and all." Faith laughed. "You two are unbelievable."

"I think it's just that they are horny." Taylor said

"Either that or they are in love." Sydney said. Brooke moaned as Peyton nibbled on her ear. "Or they're just horny."

Peyton laughed and went back to her own seat. "Or we just wanted to make you guys uncomfortable."

"Well, job completed." Lucas muttered

* * *

_**7HOURS LATER**_

"How much longer until we get there?" Sydney asked

"Are we driving straight through?" Brooke asked from the drivers seat

"We can stop somewhere." Lucas said. "How much longer until we get to California?"

"Forever?" Taylor said

"Let's just drive it." Faith said

"Or, we can just chip in 10 dollars and get a room." Taylor said

"One room?" Peyton scoffed. "For all 6 of us?"

"Two queens and then the floor. Or a rollaway." Taylor shrugged

"Bed!" Sydney and Peyton both said quickly

"Well Tay, looks like we have the floor. Or we can share the rollaway." Faith winked

"As long as the room has cable, I'm good." Taylor said

Everyone shrugged and Brooke pulled off the next exit they saw.

* * *

"Shouldn't Lucas carry all of our bags since he's a guy, and it's the right thing to do?" Brooke huffed as she tried getting her suitcase up the stairs 

"And whose fault is it that her bag is so heavy?" Peyton asked rhetorically. "Babe, you packed your entire closet."

"2 weeks Pey. I need all my clothes." Brooke said

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You're just going to be buying all new clothes anyway."

"Peyton has a point." Faith said as she came up behind Brooke and picked up Brooke's suitcase

"Thank you." Peyton smirked

Brooke shook her head. "Come on Girlfriend. Move your ass. I'm tired, and my head hurts."

Brooke and Peyton made their way to their hotel room to find Lucas, Sydney, and Faith all standing outside the door.

"Why haven't you gone in yet?" Peyton asked

"We're scared." Sydney said

"Of what?" Brooke laughed

Sydney rolled her eyes. "That was a joke dorkwad. The key didn't work, so Taylor went to the office to get on that works."

"Maybe we should have sent someone else." Faith said. "I mean, Taylor is old, so it might take her a while to get back."

"I heard that, bitch." Taylor said as she came around the corner

"Oops." Faith said un-apologetically

Taylor went to the door and put the key in. When the green light flashed, she opened the door.

"Home sweet…damn!" Taylor said as she walked in

Everyone else followed her in and looked around. There was a couch, a kitchen, a large TV, and two queen size beds.

"Who chose this hotel again?" Brooke asked

"Me." Faith said

Brooke walked up to Faith and grabbed her face, giving her a quick kiss. "You rock."

"Thanks?" Faith said taken aback

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Have you never gotten the 'Brooke Davis Appreciation Kiss'?" Lucas asked

"No." Faith said slowly

"She does that whenever she really likes what someone just did for her." Peyton said. She turned to Brooke. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you doing that anymore. Especially with your ex-girlfriend."

"Ooh, I guess I have had that. I just always figured she wanted a kiss." Faith shrugged

Brooke laughed and walked over to Peyton. " I'm sorry baby." She gave Peyton a real kiss. "Better?" She asked when she pulled away

"Now I just feel like sloppy seconds." Peyton joked

Brooke rolled her eyes and picked Peyton up. She took her to one of the beds and threw her on it, climbing her way up Peyton's body right after. Brooke giggled as she started kissing Peyton.

"You know what sounds nice?" Faith asked, trying to distract everyone from the couple making-out on the bed. "A nice hot shower."

"I call it after you." Taylor said as she stretched

"You could always just join me in there." Faith blew a kiss at Taylor

"Like I said, I call it after you." Taylor laughed

"Your loss." Faith joked and shrugged as she walked into the bathroom

* * *

After everyone had gotten ready for bed and after they were all too tired to watch TV anymore, the group all settled into their beds to go to sleep. 

BROOKE AND PEYTON

"Hi Girlfriend." Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear and lightly nibbled on her earlobe

"Brooke!" Peyton whispered firmly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? I just want to give you a good-night kiss." Brooke said as she kissed Peyton

Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke and began kissing her girlfriend back.

LUCAS AND SYDNEY

"Night baby." Sydney whispered as she kissed Lucas' neck

Lucas turned around to face Sydney. "Night Syd." Lucas kissed Sydney, and he put his hand up her shirt

"Luke, there are like 4 other people in this room!" Sydney laughed quietly

"So what? Brooke and Peyton are making-out, why cant we?" Lucas smiled as he kissed Sydney again

TAYLOR AND FAITH

"Tay? Are you asleep?" Faith whispered

"Are you kidding? This couch bed is hard as a rock!" Taylor emphasized her point by moving around trying to get comfortable

"No shit." Faith sighed. "I cant sleep with the couples over there smacking their lips together. And someone sounds a little sloppy." Faith giggled

"Play along." Taylor said suddenly

"Huh?"

"Play along." Taylor repeated and let out a small moan. . "Mmm…oh God."

Faith clamped a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter.

"Oh Faith." Taylor moaned again, a little louder this time

"Right there." Faith played along

"Yes!" Taylor whimpered

Suddenly, the lights flew on, and the two couples in the beds stared wide-eyed at the two on the couch.

"Do you mind?" Peyton scoffed

"Neither of you sounded like that with me!" Brooke complained

Peyton slapped Brooke. "Would you like to go back to one of them?"

"No!" Brooke said quickly. "I was just saying." She mumbled

"We were kidding guys." Taylor said

"We had to get you all to stop making out somehow." Faith added

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Good-night people."

Not another kiss was shared as they turned the lights off again and went to sleep.


	11. Because It's Hot

_**NEXT MORNING**_

"10:00 is way too early." Faith yawned from the backseat

"Faith, you could sleep until 3 if we let you." Brooke laughed

"So could you. I remember days when we would wake up late and stay in bed all day." Peyton raised her eyebrows at Faith. "Just talking or watching TV! I swear." Faith clarified quickly. She looked at Brooke. "A little help B?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Brooke said innocently

Faith pouted, and laid her head down in Taylor lap.

"Whoa! I know you think I'm hot, but chill girl! We're with people." Taylor joked

"Please. I just need to lay down so I can sleep." Faith sat back up. "Then again, it does smell kind of funky down there. Maybe I won't sleep."

Taylor pushed Faith's head back into her lap. "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep so I don't have to listen to you anymore."

"Huh. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you like me being down here." Faith joked from Taylor's lap

"Do you two every shut up?" Sydney asked, exasperated

"No." Taylor and Faith both answered

"Hey Syd, put this CD in." Peyton said as she handed a CD up front

"What is it?" Brooke asked her girlfriend

"A mix." Peyton said

"God that's scary." Brooke laughed

"Shut up." Peyton smiled at Brooke

* * *

A few hours later, the gang all stopped to grab some food. As Peyton stepped out, Brooke pulled her back in.

"I have to talk to Peyton about something. We'll be right there." Brooke said

"Ok. We'll save you seats." Lucas said

Brooke closed the van door behind them, and watched as Lucas, Sydney, Taylor, and Faith walked into the restaurant.

"You ok Brooke?" Peyton asked

Peyton's question was answered by Brooke's lips crashing onto hers.

A couple minutes later, Peyton pulled away breathless. "Whoa."

"God! I have been wanting to do that for so long." Brooke said with smirk

"I couldn't tell." Peyton laughed

Brooke straddled Peyton's lap, and placed her hand up Peyton's shirt. Reaching underneath Peyton's bra, Brooke began to massage Peyton's breast, teasing the nipple by lightly pinching it.

Peyton moaned into Brooke's mouth and kissed Brooke lustfully. Peyton placed her hands on Brooke's legs, and slowly moved her hands up Brooke's thighs. Peyton didn't stop when her hands went up Brooke's skirt, and Peyton brought her hands around to grab Brooke's ass.

"Kinky." Brooke smiled against Peyton's lips

Peyton bit Brooke's lip in return, and then traced the inside of Brooke's lower lip with her tongue. This elicited a moan from Brooke, and Peyton smiled as she felt Brooke shiver. Peyton brought her hands back to Brooke's thighs, and began to play with the edges of Brooke's underwear.

Peyton suddenly stopped and smiled seductively at Brooke. "Our food is waiting inside, and so is the rest of our group."

"That is really not my top priority right now." Brooke replied breathlessly as she brought her lips to Peyton's again

Peyton giggled as she kissed Brooke back.

* * *

"I wonder if they know they everyone can see what they are doing." Lucas wondered from inside the restaurant

Sydney slapped Lucas' arm. "You don't have to keep watching them."

"Please! They're every guys fantasy." Taylor said

"What is it with you guys and girl-on-girl stuff." Faith asked

"Because it's hot." Lucas shrugged

"Bet you'd love to get in on that, huh?" Faith pointed towards the van

"You know, if they had known they were gay when the whole love triangle thing went down, I probably could have joined in." Lucas smiled at the thought

"Or not." Taylor laughed

"This is going to be a very interesting trip." Sydney said as she looked at the van

* * *

_**8 HOURS LATER**_

When the 6 finally pulled up to a house, they alll stumbled out of the van.

"Finally! Land!" Faith said as she fell onto the grass

"I wonder how many rooms this place is." Sydney said as she looked up at the house

"4." Brooke replied

"Perfect." Lucas said

"Yay. I don't have to share a room with Madame Snores-A-Lot over here." Taylor jerked her thumb accusingly towards Faith

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to smother you with my pillow?" Faith shot back

"What? Why!" Taylor asked

"You talk in your sleep! It's really bad." Faith said

"Shut up." Taylor said. "Come on. Let's go raid the kitchen."

"Now who's Miss Piggy?" Faith stuck her tongue out at Taylor and followed her inside

"Gosh. What are we going to do with those two?" Peyton shook her head

"God only knows." Sydney said

* * *

Brooke shut the door behind her as she and Peyton had said goodnight to everyone, and laid down on the bed with a sigh.

"So comfortable." Brooke smiled

"Sleep sounds so nice right now." Peyton yawned and laid down next to Brooke

"It's funny how a car ride can make you so tired when you're just sitting there doing nothing."

"I know."

Brooke rolled over on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Peyton. The girls shared a smile, and Peyton pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over Brooke's face.

"God you're gorgeous." Peyton whispered

Although Brooke had been complimented all her life on her good looks, she blushed when her girlfriend said it.

"Thanks." Brooke said shyly and looked down at the bed

Peyton cupped Brooke's chin and brought her head up. "I mean it. Everything about you is beautiful. I can't believe that I almost let you go."

"Peyton-"

"No." Peyton interrupted Brooke and sat up. "We've talked so much, but we've never really discussed anything that happened while you were gone. I think that there are things that we need to talk about. I mean, hell, it's been almost 2 months since you've been back."

Brooke sat up also to look at Peyton. "I know. And we will. But can we just relax since we're on vacation?"

Peyton sighed. "Why do I think that there's something you're not telling me."

"No babe, it's not that." Brooke sighed also. "I just don't want to always look back and regret things. There's a point where you have to just forget and move on."

Peyton leaned in and gave Brooke a gentle kiss. "You're right."

"Really?" Brooke furrowed her brow

"Yeah. The past is the past." Peyton smiled a little. "All that matters is that we're together now."

"Come on P. Sawyer; let's go to bed." Brooke smiled and gave Peyton a kiss before she wrapped her arm around Peyton's waist

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that this chapter is sort of short, and I'm sorry, but I have been so busy with school and work! I hope that you all enjoyed the Brooke/Peyton fluff! Expect more to come. : ) I'll try to update again this weekend, but it just depends on my work schedule. Thanks for all your reviews on the past couple chapters! You all make me happy!**


	12. Me Likey The Boys

_**DAY ONE**_

The next morning, most of the occupants of the house made their way into the living room around the same time.

Brooke and Peyton shared a large chair with a blanket over them, and Lucas and Sydney were cuddled at one end of the couch with Taylor at the other end.

"Where's Faith?" Brooke asked as she realized the other brunette wasn't there

"I murdered her last night and threw her body into the ocean." Taylor smiled evilly as she took a sip of her coffee

"Tay! Now why would you do that?" Brooke asked

Taylor shrugged. "Peyton paid me to."

Brooke turned to Peyton and Peyton just shrugged. Everyone laughed as Peyton gave Brooke an innocent smile.

"Seriously though; she's probably still sleeping." Taylor said

All of a sudden, they all heard the back door open, and a few seconds later, Faith walked into the living room. She was wearing a bikini top with board shorts, her hair wet around her face and water beads still on her skin.

"Damn!" Sydney said when she saw Faith

"Oh. Hey guys" Faith smiled. She turned to Sydney. "What?"

Sydney blinked. "You're fucking hot." She said as she looked Faith up and down

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Lucas complained

"I can look, I just can't touch." Sydney smiled sweetly at Lucas

"I always knew you had a thing for me." Faith joked as she sat on the couch in-between Sydney and Taylor

"Where were you?" Brooke asked

"I went out for a jog, and then I went surfing for a little." Faith answered

"You surf?" Peyton raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. I met a guy who let me ride his board." Faith said

"I bet." Brooke winked

Faith rolled her eyes. "I want to go buy my own board later." She turned to Taylor. "You want to go with me?"

Taylor just stared blankly at Faith.

Faith snapped her fingers in Taylor's face. "Yo! Tay!"

Taylor shook her head. "Huh?"

"Do you want to go look at surfboards later? You like to surf, right?"

"Umm…yeah. Sure." Taylor stood up. "Excuse me."

Taylor left the room and everyone exchanged looks.

"Do I smell or something?" Faith asked Sydney

Sydney laughed. "No. Taylor spazzes out sometimes. Pey, you want to come with me to check on her?"

Peyton laughed also. "Yeah. I wonder what it could be this time."

* * *

"Ok. What's the deal Tay?" Sydney asked as she and Peyton walked into Taylor's room

Taylor smiled. "Nothing. I knew if I acted weird out there that you two would come to find me."

Sydney and Peyton shared a look and they both ran towards the bed and tackled Taylor. They both started tickling her, and then they all turned on each other.

"Oh my God! I can't breathe!" Peyton laughed hysterically

"My stomach hurts so bad from laughing!" Taylor giggled

"You weaklings! Cant take a little tickling." Sydney joked

Taylor and Peyton both reached over and began tickling Sydney.

"Ok! Ok!" Sydney squealed. "I give up!"

* * *

"I wonder what Taylor's deal is." Faith said as she took a sip of Taylor's coffee

"Guys!" Brooke smiled and sat in-between Faith and Lucas and pulled them both into a hug

"Brooke." Lucas said hesitantly

"How are bestest guy friend and bestest girl friend doing?" Brooke asked cheerily

Faith looked at Lucas. "She's gone mad."

The 3 on the couch all shared looks when they heard screaming coming from Taylor's room.

"Huh." Faith said thoughtfully

"Before we check out what our lovers and Taylor are doing, we need to establish something." Brooke said seriously

"And that would be?" Lucas asked

"The 3 of us need to go hang out. I miss the two of you. Sometime this week, we need to do something together." Brooke smiled

"I'm down with anything." Faith said as she stretched. "I'm on vacation, so anything pretty much goes."

"Nifty." Brooke smiled and stood up. "Now lets go see what the Three Stooges are up to."

Lucas and Faith stood up to follow Brooke. Brooke suddenly turned around to look at Faith.

"And for God's sake, put some clothes on. You're making everyone drool." Brooke smirked and Faith just shrugged

* * *

"So are you sure you're ok Taylor?" Peyton asked as the 3 girls laid on the bed

Taylor thought for a moment. "Yeah, I am." Taylor smiled. "But I miss you two. Peyton, you're always with Brooke, and Syd, you're always with Lucas. I miss my bitches."

"Aw. I miss you too!" Peyton said as she rolled over and hugged Taylor

"Ditto!" Sydney said as she threw her arm around Taylor also

"My my my. What is it that we have here?" Brooke joked when she opened the door to Taylor's room and saw Peyton, Taylor, and Sydney all hugging on the bed

"Jealous baby?" Peyton smiled as she casually rested her head on Taylor's shoulder

"Look here…Taylor's finally getting some play." Lucas joked

Taylor broke free from Peyton and Sydney, and got up off the bed. "Fuck you." She said to Lucas

"Been there, done that." Lucas winked

Taylor rolled her eyes and walked over to Faith. "Come on. Let's got get that surfboard."

"Right now? But-"

Taylor linked her arm through Faith's. "Yes now. Come on."

Lucas, Sydney, Brooke, and Peyton all watched as Taylor led Faith out of the door.

"So I know what we can do today!" Brooke said cheerfully as she turned to face the others

Everyone else groaned.

* * *

"I love the beach." Taylor smiled as she walked down the beach with Faith

"It's my favorite place." Faith smiled. "You realize that you can let go of me now, right?"

Taylor looked down to see that her arm was still linked with Faith's. "Oops!" She laughed and unhooked her arm from Faith's. "Sorry."

"No big." Faith smiled as she walked into a surf store

Taylor and Faith browsed the store for a while before settling on a surfboard that they both agreed on. As they stood there discussing how they were going to pay for it, a guy walked up to them.

"That's a good board." The unknown hottie said to them

"Really now?" Taylor said with a flirtatious smile

"Why don't you take it out for a ride and decide for yourself." The guy smiled back at Taylor

"I'm Taylor." Taylor said

"I'm Mark."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Is the price tag right on this board?"

Mark turned to Faith. "What? I don't even get your name before we talk business?"

"Let me think about it…no." Faith smiled sweetly

Taylor slapped Faith's arm. "This is Faith. She's just shy."

"Not really." Faith said. "I just don't care about some guy coming over here to sweet talk us because he thinks that he can flirt his way out of dropping the price of this board."

"Damn Cooper. Do you really think that I would do that?" Mark asked, mock hurt in his voice

"I know you would Mark. It's how you operate." Faith suddenly cracked a real smile. "I see you haven't changed your ways."

"Why do that when its worked so well in the past? Besides, I believe that I picked that trick up from you." Mark winked

Faith shook her head. "I'm still better at it."

"Ok, back up." Taylor said holding up a hand. "Am I in bizarro land?"

"This is Mark." Faith said to Taylor. "He was my old roommate and co-worker. Well, more like co-owner." She turned to Mark. "When did you open this shop?"

"A few weeks ago. Did you not get my email?" Mark said

"I guess not." Faith shrugged

"This is insane." Taylor marveled

* * *

"I cant believe that I let you 3 talk me into this." Lucas muttered as he sat outside the changing rooms of a store

"Because you love us Broody." Brooke said from behind the one of the doors. "Whatcha think?" She said as she stepped out in a white bikini that hugged her curves perfectly, and gave Lucas a seductive little smile

"No. White is not a good bathing suit color. When you get it wet, it gets see through, and- on second thought, yes. Nice choice." Lucas laughed as his eyes lingered on her breasts

"Lucas Scott, I heard that." Sydney said from one of the changing rooms

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Men."

Peyton came out of her changing room. "And that would be why we've given up on them."

"Except me." Sydney appeared. "Me likey the boys."

"P. Sawyer! You're wearing the same suit as me." Brooke complained. "We cant get matching suits!"

"You picked it out for me B. Davis." Peyton said

"Oh. Well, you look hot." Brooke smiled

"Hey Syd, I like that bikini." Lucas said to his girlfriend

Sydney smiled and walked over to Lucas and bent over to give him a kiss. "That's sweet." She leaned up slightly so that her cleavage was in Lucas' face

Lucas sat silent for a moment, and when he realized he was staring, he started to blush. Sydney laughed and went back to change.

"You two crazy love birds." Peyton laughed at Lucas and Sydney

"You're one to talk." Sydney called out to Peyton

Brooke smiled at Peyton.

* * *

"Ok. So I have a game." Sydney said later that day when they had finished shopping and the two couples were sitting back at the beach house

"Oh Lord." Peyton said

"I bet you two can't go an entire day without kissing." Sydney smiled

"That's the game? Isn't that a bet? And what are we betting for?" Brooke asked

"You and Lucas wouldn't be able to either?" Peyton pointed out

"Well what's the wager?" Lucas asked

"Wager for what?" Taylor said as she walked through the door with Faith

"Syd said that Peyton and I couldn't go a day without kissing. Peyton said that neither could they. So now we're betting to see who can hold out the longest." Brooke explained

"Fun! Too bad me and Taylor can't play. We'd have no problem staying away from each other's lips." Faith said

"It's only because you need chapstick dear." Taylor joked

"So when does this thing start?" Lucas asked

"Tomorrow. We can think of a wager until then." Peyton said

"Dun dun duh." Taylor and Faith said together

They both looked at each other with weird looks.

"Creepy." They both said in unison again

They both got up and walked into their respective rooms.

"I don't get them." Sydney said as she looked to where Taylor and Faith dissappeared

"I don't think anyone does." Lucas shook his head and smiled

"What time is it?" Brooke asked

"Around 5." Peyton said

"I want to take a nap." Brooke yawned and stood up

"I'll join you." Peyton stood up also

"Do you guys want to get together for dinner later, or should we all just do our own things?" Sydney asked before Brooke and Peyton walked away

"Let's go together. How about 7:30ish?" Brooke said

"In girl talk that means 8:30." Lucas laughed. "We can go eat a late dinner and then come back and find something to do."

"Sounds good." Brooke said. She turned to Peyton. "Come on Goldilocks. I need my cuddle buddy."

Lucas and Sydney watched as Brooke and Peyton walked into their room, and Sydney curled up next to Lucas.

"They're so cute." Sydney smiled

"I'm glad that they're back together. They're so happy." Lucas said

"I love the beach. I'm glad that we got to come out here."

"Me too."

"So what do you want to do for 3 hours?"

"I have an idea." Lucas smirked and pulled Sydney onto his lap

"Luke! What if they come out of their rooms?" Sydney giggled

"They wont." Lucas smiled and kissed Sydney

* * *

Later that night, the group decided to eat at a little burger shop a few miles from Brooke's parents house for dinner.

"So I see you're parents are doing well again." Lucas said to Brooke

"Yep. Too bad I don't get as much of an allowance as I used to. They said since I'm an 'adult' now, I should be making my own money." Brooke pouted

"It's better that you're learning to support yourself now, because there's no way in hell I'm going to make enough money to support us both. Especially with the way you shop." Peyton smiled at Brooke

"Please Pey, you could make a ton of money of your drawings." Brooke said

"I've always wondered why you don't sell them Peyton. They're good enough." Sydney said

"I don't know." Peyton said

"They're right. You have a lot of talent." Faith said

"Well I appreciate it, but I'm not going to sell them." Peyton established. "My drawings come from things that mean a lot to me, and I don't want some stranger to have it as just decoration."

"You want to know one reason I love you?" Brooke asked Peyton

"What's that?" Peyton asked

"How deep and thoughtful you are. It makes me think about things on a different level." Brooke smiled

Peyton gave Brooke a small kiss and took Brooke's hand in her own.

"Come tomorrow, there will be none of that." Sydney pointed to Brooke and Peyton

"Same goes for you two." Peyton said

"Good. That means I wont catch you guys boinking on the couch again." Taylor said

"Eww. On my parent's couch?" Brooke turned to Lucas and Sydney with a dusgusted look

Faith cleared her throat. "Brooke…"

Brooke looked at Faith quizzically, and then realization hit. "They really need a new couch." Brooke said as she remembered back to her and Faith

"Remind me not to sit on that thing again." Peyton said when she caught onto what Brooke and Faith were talking about

Everyone laughed.

"So what are the terms for this bet tomorrow." Brooke asked

"Loser buys dinner tomorrow?" Sydney suggested

"Throw in desert and I'm down." Peyton said

"Ok. Bet starts tomorrow when we all wake up." Lucas said

* * *

**Hello All! Just wanted to post an update for you! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Just for the record, this story will probably be going on for a while. I have some plans for it, and it will take a while for all of those to unfold. So just sit back and enjoy the ride. : )**

**About Taylor/Faith, I see that a lot of people are enjoying them. I'll never tell what happens with them; you'll just have to keep reading. ; ) **


	13. What's For Dinner?

_**DAY 2**_

"Peyton?" Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear. "Are you awake?"

"I am now." Peyton sighed and rolled over to face Brooke. "What do you want?"

"Let's go walk on the beach." Brooke suggested with a smile

"No." Peyton shook her head

Brooke pouted. "Why the hell not?"

"If we go walk on the beach, I'll kiss you and we'll lose this bet."

"They won't know."

"No. I'm winning this bet fair and square." Peyton said firmly

Brooke pouted again. "So I can't kiss you good morning?"

"No. And stop pouting. It makes me want to kiss you."

"Oh really?" Brooke tried to pout through her smile

"Stop!"

Brooke leaned in to kiss Peyton, and Peyton flew out of bed. "Brooke! Seriously!"

Brooke hopped out of bed and walked over to Peyton. "Come here honey!" She said playfully

Peyton giggled and opened the door and ran out. She ran right into someone, and fell to her ass.

"Ow!" Peyton laughed

"Dammit Pey! What the hell is the matter with you?" Taylor said from her spot on the floor where she had fallen also

"Sorry Tay. Brooke is trying to make us lose out bet." Peyton gave Brooke an evil little look

"Good God! What the hell is all the noise about?" Faith asked as she opened her door with a yawn

"Peyton attacked me." Taylor said

Faith laughed as she helped Taylor off the floor. Brooke helped Peyton up, and the four girls stood looking at each other.

"I wonder if Lucas and Sydney are awake." Brooke wondered

"We should go wake them up." Taylor smiled playfully

"Let's go." Peyton said

* * *

The girls slowly opened Lucas and Sydney's door, and they all smiled as they saw the couple still asleep in bed. 

"Ready?" Brooke whispered to the other three

They all nodded.

"Ok. One…two…THREE!" Brooke said and the four girls charged the bed

"Ahh!" Sydney screamed and sat up

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Lucas said as he flew out of bed

"Holy shit!" Taylor covered her eyes when she realized that Lucas and Sydney were both naked

"Oh my God!" Faith said, trying not to look at Lucas' nakedness

"No! That is not ok!" Peyton said with her head in her hands

Brooke had her head in Peyton's lap, laughing hysterically.

"A little privacy?" Lucas shouted as he tried to cover himself

"Right!" The four girls jumped out of bed and ran out the door

They all stood in the hallway and started to laugh loudly.

"Oh my God. I need a cold shower!" Faith joked through her giggles

"I'll join you!" Taylor laughed

Taylor and Faith both stopped laughing, and looked at each other with weird looks.

"I meant I need one too. In a separate bathroom from you." Taylor said

"I knew that." Faith said as if she were trying to convince herself

"Right." Taylor agreed

They shared another look, and walked into their rooms.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and shrugged.

"How about breakfast Missy Blonde Girl?" Brooke asked and put an arm around Peyton's waist

Peyton's stomach growled. "Yes please."

They both started laughing again as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Since Lucas and Syd are paying for dinner, where should we eat tonight?" Brooke asked when everyone settled themselves in the living room after lunch 

"What? We didn't loose!" Lucas said

"You were naked in bed together! I constitute that as a loss." Peyton said with a laugh

"Wrong. We were still asleep, so obviously we weren't doing anything." Sydney argued

Peyton turned to Brooke. "Should we give it to them since we scared them shitless this morning?"

Brooke thought for a moment. "Yeah, why not. We'll still win."

"So Luke, do you drink a lot of milk?" Faith asked from behind the newspaper she was reading

"What? Why?" Lucas asked, confused

"Because milk does a body good, and boy!" Faith looked at Lucas' crotch. "You must drink a lot." She winked

Lucas blushed and cleared his throat. "Umm…" He got up and walked into the bedroom

Faith chuckled and went back to reading her paper.

"Faith!" Brooke laughed

"What?" Faith asked innocently

Sydney shook her head. "Poor Luke. He's going to get picked on all week."

Taylor, Brooke, Peyton, and Faith all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I'm going out for the day. I'll see you guys at dinner." Taylor said and stood up

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked

"The hang out with Mark." Taylor said

Faith looked up at Taylor. "My Mark?"

"You have a Mark?" Brooke asked

"Yes. Is that not ok?" Taylor asked Faith

"No, it's fine. Just be careful." Faith warned

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, starting to get defensive

"He doesn't hang out with the best crowd. I'm not sure you want to get involved with him." Faith said

"I'll be fine." Taylor said confidently

Faith shrugged. "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

"I wont have to." Taylor snapped as she walked out the door

Faith went back to reading her paper, and Brooke, Peyton, and Sydney all sat staring at her.

"Hello!" Peyton said

"What?" Faith asked without looking up

"Who the hell is Mark?" Sydney said

"A guy I used to know." Faith said simply

"How do you know him?" Brooke asked

"I used to run with him and his friends. When I lived in California, I only lived like 45 minutes away from here. We own a surf shop up where I used to live, and I guess Mark came here to open another shop."

"You used to run with him. As in drugs?" Peyton asked, concerned about Taylor

"Yeah."

"Will you stop reading that God damned paper and talk to us!" Brooke said impatiently

Faith folded the paper and looked at the other three. "Yes?"

"Is it safe for Taylor to be hanging out with him?" Sydney asked

"Apparently she can handle herself." Faith said

"You owned a surf shop?" Peyton asked with a raised brow

"Still do. My share gets sent to me. How do you think that I always have money without a job?"

"I did always wonder that." Peyton laughed

"Were you involved with this guy?" Brooke asked

"You could say that. We were sort of engaged." Faith shrugged

"What! I never knew that!" Brooke said, shocked

"It didn't work out." Faith said flatly

Peyton squinted at Faith. "You're jealous!"

"What? No I'm not. Mark can have Taylor for all I care." Faith laughed

Peyton stifled a laugh. "I meant that you're jealous for Taylor, not jealous of her."

Faith blushed. "I know. That's what I said." She got up and went to her room

"The story never ends with that chick." Sydney laughed

"I think that it's cute." Brooke smiled

Peyton turned to look at Brooke. "What is?"

"I've never seen her jealous before." Brooke laughed. "Back when I slept with Brett when they were dating, she wasn't jealous. Royally pissed off, yes. You don't want her to punch you." Brooke crinkled her nose at the memory

"Faith punched you?" Sydney laughed

"I'm glad someone did! You needed it." Peyton said. "And not just for the Brett thing. Which is still eww by the way." She added with a disgusted face

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Aw, baby. I'm sorry about all of that stuff." She leaned in to kiss Peyton

"Brooke! We're going to loose this bet if you kiss me!" Peyton complained as she dodged Brooke's kiss

"This bet is going to drive me insane." Brooke growled

* * *

"Do you think they'll kiss?" Peyton whispered 

"I'm not sure." Brooke whispered back

It was a few hours later, and Brooke and Peyton were spying on Lucas and Sydney, hoping to catch the couple kissing. The girls were both poking their heads around a wall as they watched Lucas and Sydney talk.

"We've been standing here for almost 10 minutes." Peyton said softly. "I don't think they're gonna lose."

"You don't know that." Brooke said

"What are you two doing?" Faith asked loudly as she came up behind Brooke and Peyton

"Yeesh!" Brooke yelped and turned towards Faith. "Faith! Are you trying to give us heart attacks?"

"Yes." Faith smiled sweetly

Lucas and Sydney walked over to Brooke, Peyton, and Faith, and shook their heads.

"Girls, girls, girls." Lucas clicked his tongue. "We're not losing this bet, so you can stop spying on us."

"We weren't spying." Brooke denied quickly. "We were…" She paused as she tried to think up an excuse. "Oh fine, we were spying."

"So what happens when neither of you lose?" Faith asked. "I still get free dinner, right?"

"Hell no." Lucas said. "I'm not paying for anyone's dinner, including my own. In fact, if I don't win, I'm not eating at all."

"Me either." Brooke said

"I forgot how stubborn and competitive you both were." Peyton said. "I don't think we're getting dinner tonight Syd."

"Fuck that! I'm eating dinner no matter what." Sydney said

"No you're not. We're in this together." Lucas said to Sydney

"Same with you Pey." Brooke said to Peyton

"This is going to be a long day." Peyton sighed

"What time does this bet end? I'm already hungry." Faith said

"9?" Lucas suggested

"Fine by me." Brooke agreed

Faith looked at her watch and let out a frustrated breath. "Only 6 hours to go."

"Please! Six hours is nothing!" Brooke said confidently

* * *

"I'm not sure I can go much longer without kissing you." Brooke said to Peyton. "For some reason, you look adorable right now." 

"Brooke, babe…I'm stuffing my face with popcorn." Peyton said as she turned away from the TV to look at Brooke

"Ugh. I hate this stupid bet." Brooke looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only 6."

Brooke and Peyton were in the living room watching TV while Lucas, Sydney, and Faith were all out at the beach. Taylor still hadn't returned from hanging out with Mark.

"Why are you two on separate couches." Sydney asked as they walked into the house

"Because I'm not losing this bet, and if I sit next to Peyton I'll be tempted to kiss her." Brooke explained

"I see." Sydney laughed

"Taylor's not back yet?" Faith asked

"Not yet." Peyton smiled

Faith shrugged and sat next to Peyton on the couch. "Oh yay. Popcorn."

"Don't let her have any! She'll eat it all." Brooke said dramatically

Faith rolled her eyes and flipped Brooke off. "Fuck off B."

Everyone turned their attention to the TV for a while.

"Ok. Enough is enough people." Sydney suddenly said. "This bet is stupid. I'm hungry, so let's call Taylor and go eat."

"No way." Lucas said firmly

Sydney let out a frustrated sigh and focused back on the TV.

* * *

Taylor and Mark walked into the living room to find everyone staring blankly at the TV. 

"Hey guys, you ok?" Taylor asked

"Yeah. What time is it?" Brooke asked

Taylor looked at her watch. "8:30."

"Hi, I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced himself to Mark

"Mark." Mark smiled

"I'm leaving." Faith said as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later." She walked out the door without another word

"Hi. I'm Peyton." Peyton said as she cast a concerned glance at the door. "Excuse me." She said as she walked out of the door also

Brooke looked at the door her girlfriend and best friend just walked out of and raised an eyebrow. She turned back to Mark and Taylor. "I'm Brooke. Come in and have a seat." She smiled. I can't believe he came in here.

"I'm really hungry." Sydney said. "But on a normal day, they call me Sydney." She smiled at her joke and gave Lucas an evil glare

"Ok?" Mark said with a confused smile

"What's for dinner?" Taylor asked

Lucas, Sydney, and Brooke all groaned.

* * *

"Faith! Wait!" Peyton called out as she ran up to Faith 

Faith stopped with a sigh. "What is it Peyton?" She asked as she turned around to face the blonde

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to walk the beach for a little. Clear my head."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just an awkward situation, you know?"

"I get that." Peyton offered Faith a smile. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Nah. I'm a big girl. I can walk all by myself." Faith smiled

"I really don't mind. We don't ever really get to talk. Besides, a walk sounds nice."

Faith shrugged. "Ok. As long as you arent planning on killing me, we're cool."

Peyton snapped her fingers. "Dammit. I should probably just go back inside then."

Faith laughed. "Come on Blondie."

The two girls smiled at each other and started their walk down the beach.

* * *

Everyone at the beach house had grown quiet not long after Taylor and Mark had settled into the living room with everyone. 

"I think I'm going to head out." Mark said after the silence became unbearable. "It was nice meeting you all."

Everyone said their good-byes, and Taylor walked Mark to the door. When she came back over to everyone, she looked around between them.

"Did I miss something?" Taylor asked, confused

Sydney shook her head. "No."

"Ok?" Taylor said. "Whatever. So where did Faith and Peyton go?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…wait. You slept with your teddy bear, named Snuggly-Wuggly-Boo, by the way, until you were 16?" Faith laughed

"It was a security thing!" Peyton tried defending herself. "Like you didn't have something like that." Peyton took a bite of her ice cream

"Hmm…let me think. No." Faith took a bite of her own ice cream. "The beach has always been my security thing. Since I could drive anyway."

"It's peaceful." Peyton said as she looked over the pier

"What flavor ice cream did you get?"

"Mocha mint."

Faith took a spoonful of Peyton's ice cream. "Ooh. That's good."

Peyton rolled her eyes and took a bite of Faith's ice cream. "Eww. What is that?"

"Pistachio."

"Gross." Peyton laughed

The girls stood in silence for a while, eating their ice cream and looking out into the water.

"I'm sorry." Faith said quietly after a while

"And if I knew what you were talking about…"

"Brooke. I'm sorry about all of that."

Peyton turned to look at Faith. "It's ok."

"Wow. You actually sounded convincing."

"That's because I mean it." Peyton sighed. "I know you cared about her, and I can accept that. To be honest, I never really had anything against you."

"Bull shit."

"Was I jealous? Hell yeah I was. But all of that is in the past. I think that you're a cool chick, and I think we could be good friends if we wanted to."

"I'd like that." Faith smiled

"Good." Peyton smiled back

Faith went for another bite of Peyton's ice cream, and Peyton slapped her hand.

"Now the food stealing issue we're going to have a problem with." Peyton laughed as she threw her arm around Faith's shoulders as they started walking back to the beach house

* * *

Peyton and Faith walked back into the house to find Brooke, Taylor, Lucas, and Sydney all playing XBOX. 

"Where did you two go?" Brooke asked Peyton and Faith as they came into the living room

"We found some hotties on the beach and decided to hang out a little." Faith joked

"Faith, there's no point in lying." Peyton scolded. "Faith and I were having hot, passionate sex on the beach."

"I'm not sure I know where to begin with that one." Brooke said with a raised brow at Peyton and Faith

Peyton walked up to Brooke and kissed her hard.

"Syd! We win!" Lucas laughed triumphantly

"Think again big boy." Peyton laughed and pointed at the clock

"9:05. Dammit!" Lucas said angrily

Sydney leaned over and gave Lucas a kiss.

"I'm sort of tired, so I think I'm just gonna go crash. I'll see you all in the morning." Faith said

"Night Faith. A replay of tonight's hot sex tomorrow night?" Peyton winked

"Nah. You didn't get me all that hot." Faith said and blew a kiss at Peyton before she walked into her room and shut the door

"I'm taking Faith's lead." Taylor said. "Night." She got up and walked into her room

"What are you guys playing?" Peyton asked as she sat down next to Brooke

"Halo 2." Lucas said

"Since no one won tonight's bet, how about loser pays tomorrow?" Peyton said

"Game on." Sydney said

* * *

Later that night after everyone else had had gone to bed, Peyton climbed slowly out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. 

"I see someone else was hungry?" Peyton laughed when she saw Sydney in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal

"Hell yes I'm hungry! I was deprived dinner!" Sydney said

"I feel the same way." Peyton poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Lucas asleep?"

"Yeah." Sydney set her bowl down. "What's Taylor's deal?"

"What?"

"She wasn't acting like herself tonight."

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's tired of being single. She's probably just horny." Peyton smirked

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's it."

"Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke yelled

"Sydney Garrett!" Lucas yelled also

Peyton and Sydney looked at their lovers confused.

"Yes?" Peyton asked

"You're eating!" Brooke exclaimed

"And that's a problem how?" Peyton said

Brooke sighed. "Oh, fuck it. There any cereal left?"

Peyton smiled and handed Brooke the cereal box.

"Syd! We were in this together." Lucas grumbled

"No we weren't!" Sydney said. "I need my food baby. I'm sorry."

"Women." Lucas muttered as he walked into his room

"Boys are weird." Sydney said

"That's why I've given up on them." Brooke smiled at Peyton

"Damn right." Peyton smiled back and gave Brooke a small kiss

* * *

**Sorry that I didn't update again this past weekend! I was sick, and I had to work all weekend on top of that, so I was extremely tired! I thought I would update for you guys since you were all so nice with the reviews! So thank you, and I hope you enjoyed : )**


	14. Now Who's The Bitch?

_**DAY 3**_

"This is what I love about California." Brooke smiled as she laid out on her beach towel

"B, there's a beach like 10 minutes away from Tree Hill." Faith pointed out

"It's so not the same." Brooke said

"You're right. There's just something about California that I love." Faith smiled. "Guess it's a good thing that I'm coming out here for school in the fall."

"Where?" Peyton asked

"UCLA." Faith said

"Lucas and I were looking into that school!" Sydney smiled

"No way. So was I." Brooke said

Peyton looked at Brooke. "Really? I was looking at a school in Texas."

Brooke stared blankly at Peyton. "Texas?"

"Yeah. I was looking at the Art Institute of Dallas. Or I was thinking about the Art School in Seatlle, Washington."

"I'm gonna go surf now." Faith said, realizing that Brooke and Peyton needed to talk

"That sounds like fun." Taylor agreed

"Luke, lets go to that little ice cream shop." Sydney said

Faith, Taylor, Lucas, and Sydney all left their towels, and all walked away. Brooke sat up to look at Peyton.

"That's so far." Brooke said sadly

"When did you decide on UCLA?" Peyton asked

"When we got to California."

Peyton sighed. "Damn."

"We never get a break do we? First, I move to New York, then we're going to different schools so far away. This sucks." Brooke pouted. "I don't want to be away from you."

"I don't want to be away from you either."

"I'll go with you."

"To an art school?" Peyton scoffed. "Brooke, there would be no reason for you to go there. Why don't I just go to UCLA with you. I got in, and they have good programs."

"Babe, I don't want-"

Brooke was cut off by Peyton kissing her. "Shut up. Let's just enjoy this vacation, and then worry about real life when we get home."

"I like that idea." Brooke smiled. Her smile turned into a mischievous one as she looked at Peyton

"What? You have a look." Peyton asked hesitantly

Brooke stood up and bent over to pick Peyton up.

"Oh no. Brooke, no." Peyton said when she realized what Brooke was going to do

"Oh yes."

"Brooklyn Davis, put me down!" Peyton squealed. "I'm scared!"

"Of what?" Brooke scoffed

"Sharks! Big things with large teeth that can bite your leg off that happen to live in the ocean. Why do you think that I never go in the water back home?"

Brooke just giggled as she walked into the water and dropped Peyton.

Peyton stood up and faced Brooke with a shocked expression. "You bitch!"

"You know you love me." Brooke flashed her dimples

A wave suddenly crashed onto Brooke's head, knocking her off balance and making her fall. She came back up sputtering water and wiping her hair out of her face.

"P. Sawyer! You should have warned me!" Brooke pouted and crossed her arms over her chest

"Oops." Peyton said non-sympathetically and smiled sweetly at Brooke

Brooke took a step towards Peyton. "Come here."

Peyton shook her head playfully. "No way. You're going to have to catch me if you want me."

Peyton laughed as she began swimming into deeper water, and Brooke laughed as she followed the blonde. Peyton stopped swimming when the water was up to her shoulders, and smiled as Brooke swam up to her.

"Hey! The water's too deep for me to stand without it being at my chin. You're taller than me, remember?" Brooke complained

"Well come here then." Peyton smiled as she pulled Brooke to her

Brooke wrapped her legs around Peyton's waist and smiled. "Much better." She whispered before kissing Peyton

During the kiss, Brooke reached her hand down and began to tug at Peyton's bikini bottoms. Brooke smiled when she noticed Peyton's breath catch in her throat, and Brooke slowly ran her hand from Peyton's stomach down into her bikini bottoms.

"Ahh!" Peyton suddenly screamed! "Shark!"

Brooke quickly yanked her hand back and looked at Peyton panicked. "What!"

Peyton was about to respond when her legs were pulled out from under her, making her and Brooke both collapse into the water.

The couple hurried to their feet and began swimming back to shore, panicked. They turned around when they heard hysterical laughter behind them.

"I wish I could have seen the looks on your faces!" Faith laughed at Brooke and Peyton

"All I can say is ow!" Taylor said with a hand covering her nose

"You two are evil!" Brooke yelled at Faith and Taylor

Faith smiled slyly. "I know." She turned to Taylor. "What happened to you?"

"Peyton kicked me. I think my nose is bleeding." Taylor said

"Sorry." Peyton said. "Acutally, no I'm not."

Faith pulled Taylor's hand away from her nose. "Let me see." Faith winced at the blood. "Ouch. Let's get you inside and I'll get some ice for you to put on it." She put her arm around Taylor's shoulders as they walked towards shore

Brooke turned towards Peyton. "Now that was just rude."

Peyton grabbed Brooke and pulled her back towards her. "Now where were we?"

"Shouldn't we go check on Taylor?" Brooke asked with a concerned glance towards Taylor and Faith's retreating forms

"No." Peyton said and kissed Brooke

Brooke giggled and kissed Peyton back

* * *

That night, Peyton was quietly sneaking around the house, gun in her hand. She rounded a corner and smiled to herself when she saw Faith standing with her back towards Peyton. Creeping up behind Faith, Peyton snaked her arm out around the other girl's neck, and held the gun to Faith's head. 

"Make a move and you die bitch." Peyton hissed into Faith's ear

"Peyton. Come on." Faith said and tried to look at the gun

"Peyton." Sydney said as she walked up to Peyton and Faith

Peyton turned to Sydney, and in that second, Faith twisted Peyton's arm so that the gun was no longer aimed at her, and she wrestled the gun free from Peyton.

"Now who's the bitch?" Faith smirked as she pointed the gun at Peyton. "Unlike you, I'm not going to wait to pull the trigger." Faith shot Peyton first, and then Sydney. "Oh no." She said in a childish voice. "You lose."

Peyton looked down at the water stain on her chest and sighed. "Dammit."

"Lucas got me guys." Taylor said as she came up to them

"Taylor got me before Lucas got her." Brooke said as she and Lucas came over too

"Looks like we won." Faith smiled at Brooke and Lucas

"Told you the Three Stooges wouldn't win." Brooke joked

'This house is not big enough to have a water fight in." Taylor complained. "It's not fair."

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Peyton smiled and walked up to Brooke. "Wanna go skinny dipping in the ocean?"

"All of us girls should go! It would be fun!" Taylor said

"Tay, you just want to see me naked." Faith said

Taylor walked up to Faith and put her hands on Faith's hips. She leaned in close, and whispered into Faith's ear. "Actually, I'm not all that attracted to your cottege cheese legs. I've never liked that shit."

Faith rolled her eyes and shoved Taylor away from her. "Please, you're just jealous of my perfect body."

"Ha! Please!" Taylor scoffed

"Oh really? You're not jealous of this?" Faith pulled her shirt off and untied her bathing suit top, letting it fall to the floor

"Holy fuck." Lucas whispered

Sydney slapped Lucas and covered his eyes. "Faith, please. You're making Lucas horny, and I really just want to go swimming."

"Fine. You win." Taylor said. "Those mosquito bites you call breasts are sexy." She joked

Faith growled in frustration. "Dammit Taylor." She said as she stormed out of the back door

"Is she really mad?" Taylor turned to Brooke wide-eyed

"No. She's probably just waiting for you right outside the door so she can jump you when you go out there to chase her." Brooke said

"Stop telling everyone my techniques B!" Faith yelled through the door

"Too bad she's not jumping you in a sexual way. Man, those were good times." Brooke sighed

"Hello!" Peyton said

"Yes?" Brooke turned to her girlfriend

"You sure do talk about you and Faith's sex life a lot. Is she really that good?" Peyton asked

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I'm just tyring to make her feel better about herself."

"That's it. I'm finding out what it is about her that you like so much." Peyton said and walked outside

"Hey Peyton." Faith said as the blonde came outside. "Where's-"

Peyton interrupted Faith by slamming her against the wall. "Ok. Here's the thing; you're going to fuck me so I know what it is that Brooke likes so much about sex with you."

Faith got wide-eyed. "Peyton, please tell me you're kidding."

Peyton began kissing Faith's neck, and Faith immediately tensed up.

"Jesus Christ!" Faith broke free from Peyton. "You're fucking insane, you know that! Do you really want to know what drives B wild?"

"Yes!" Peyton threw her hands up in frustration

"You do!"

"What the hell is going on out here?" Brooke asked as she walked out of the house followed closely by Taylor and Sydney

"What?" Peyton asked Faith

"Do you know how many times she moaned your name while we had sex?" Faith asked

"I what?" Brooke turned wide-eyed to Faith

"It's never been about me Pey, it's always been you." Faith said to Peyton

Peyton turned to Brooke and smiled. "Excuse us." She said to everyone as she picked Brooke up and ran towards the water

"That's interesting." Sydney said

Faith looked down. "I'm still topless."

"Yeah you are." Taylor winked. "You're kinda turning me…off." She made a face

"Brooke really moaned Peyton's name?" Sydney laughed at Faith

Faith smiled. "Nah. It was always my name she was screaming."

The three laughed as they stripped and joined Brooke and Peyton in the ocean.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter! You guys are awesome! You are all really wanting to know about Taylor and Faith, huh? Well...I can't tell you. You are just going to have to hold out and see if it goes anywhere. **

**I know that this is a Brooke/Peyton fic, but I will say that in later chapters it will be more about everyone and not just the girls! (If you hadn't already noticed) I hope everyone is ok with that, but if not, just let me know. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! I write for you guys, so tell me what you want to see happen, and I might throw your ideas in there : )**


	15. World Falls Away

2 days later, the group slept in until about 10, and all made their way to the kitchen. They had all spent the previous day doing their own things. Brooke and Peyton had gone shopping, Lucas, Sydney, and Taylor all drove around finding random tourist attractions that they wanted to go to, and Faith went to visit her mother.

"Any plans for today?" Taylor asked with a yawn as the friends finished up breakfast

"I had an idea." Sydney said

"It's never a good thing when Syd has an idea." Peyton joked

"Let's go to Disneyland!" Sydney smiled

"What are you? Three?" Faith laughed

"I've never been there!" Sydney pouted. "The only thing we had in Texas was Six Flags."

"It could be fun. I've never been either." Brooke said

"Well…Disneyland, here we come." Peyton smiled

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Brooke squealed as she took a bite of her cotton candy 

"You're more excited than that kid over there." Faith pointed and stole some cotton candy when Brooke turned her head

"Where?" Brooke asked as she searched the crowd. She turned back to look at Faith. "Guess I missed it." She shrugged and ate some of her cotton candy

"Uh huh." Faith laughed

"So what ride comes next?" Sydney asked

"Are you fucking joking me?" Taylor said. "We've been here all fucking day and we've only ridden 3 fuckingrides. The lines are all two fucking hours long."

"We're around kids Tay; watch your language." Peyton scolded

"Shut the fuck up. I'm tired, and I don't want to stand in line again for a 30 second ride." Taylor frowned

"How about we ride one more and head home." Lucas suggested

"We should have a bonfire on the beach and roast hot dogs and marshmallows." Brooke said

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they stood up and went to find another ride.

* * *

An hour later, the 6 friends were all still waiting in line, almost to their ride. 

"I'm getting so impatient." Taylor said as she tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly

"Chillax Thumper. We're almost there." Faith said

"Thumper?" Brooke asked

"Like the rabbit from 'Bambi' who was always tapping his foot." Faith said

"Aw. You have a pet name for Taylor now!" Sydney joked

"Oh joy." Taylor said sarcastically

"Dude, you're no fun." Peyton told Taylor. "Come on, get in touch with your inner child."

"I'm sorry, I don't touch children." Taylor said

"You were 20 when I was 17. I wasn't an adult then." Brooke pointed out. "And I do remember massive amounts of touching…and groping…and-"

"Ok! Jesus! How about you tell everyone every detail about our sex life." Taylor rolled her eyes

"Is there a reason you talk about you and your exes sex life every chance you get?" Peyton asked, frustrated

"Well, yes. It's because they are always with us." Brooke said

"You never talk about me like that." Peyton pouted

"Aw, baby! It's just because with you it means something, and the only reason I bring it up around them is to frustrate them that they can't have me anymore." Brooke smiled. "You want me to start talking about you though? Ok."

"No, it's ok." Peyton said quickly

Brooke turned to Lucas, Sydney, Faith, and Taylor. "Last night while me and Peyt were having sex, she did this thing with her tongue that I never would have even thought about! I mean, damn!"

Everyone turned to Brooke with red faces, and then turned even redder when people around them turned to look.

"What?" Brooke asked her friends

"Umm...Brooke?" Faith pointed to the people staring

Brooke blushed. "Oops." She said. "Nothing to see people!" She said loudly

"See what happens when you decide to ride just 'one more ride'?" Taylor muttered

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Hot dogs are so good." Lucas smiled as he took a huge bite of his hot dog 

After they had all gotten home from Disneyland, the 6 friends had all gotten changed from their earlier outfits and all met up to create a fire on the beach. After getting the fire started, they all sat around talking and having fun on their last night in California.

"It's sad that tonight is our last night here." Peyton said

"Babe, we're really going to have to talk about you always killing the good mood with your thoughtfulness." Brooke laughed from her spot sitting in-between Peyton's legs, leaning against Peyton's chest

Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I'm sorry Brookie."

"Did anyone bring the marshmallows out?" Sydney asked from her spot leaning against Lucas

"Shit, I'll go get them." Faith said as she walked into the house

A couple seconds after Faith went inside, Mark came up to the group of friends.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Mark asked as he sat next to Taylor

"Mark! What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, glancing at the house and then giving Mark a tight smile

"I was just going to see what you were doing tonight." Mark smiled at Taylor

"Well, we were-"

"Mark." Faith said as she came back outside

"Hey Faithy." Mark said

Faith rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped by to see if Taylor wanted to hang out." Mark smiled lazily

Faith squinted and looked closely at Mark. "Un-fucking-believable."

Everyone looked at Faith in shock.

"Faith, what's the matter." Peyton asked

Faith grabbed Mark's arm and yanked him to his feet. "Leave. Now."

"Whoa. Faith, calm down." Lucas said as he stood to his feet

"Dammit Faith. What the fuck?" Mark asked

"You're high." Faith said through gritted teeth

"Faithy-"

"Don't fucking call me that. Now I told you to leave. Don't make me kick your sorry ass. You know how I feel about drugs. It's the reason I fucking left you, you idiot."

Mark took a step towards Faith. "Oh really? Because I thought I left you for cheating on me."

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about." Faith said as she took a step towards Mark

Lucas quickly stepped in-between Faith and Mark and got in Mark's face. "I think you need to step down buddy."

Mark laughed. "Whatever man." He turned and walked away from the group of speechless friends

Lucas turned to Faith. "You ok?"

Faith smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Luke, but you know I could have held my own."

"I know. But I had to feel like the protector for once." Lucas laughed

"You were right." Taylor whispered as Faith sat down next to her

"I didn't want to be." Faith gave Taylor a little smile and placed her hand over Taylor's

"So, marshmallows anyone?" Sydney asked, trying to break the tension that had settled

"Our little group is so different without Nathan and Haley." Taylor said. "I miss my little sister!"

"Aw. That's so cute." Faith laughed

"I'm gonna miss the beach." Sydney said. "Well, the California one at least."

"Good thing we'll be back in less than a month." Lucas said

"Yep. Good thing." Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear

Brooke turned to look at Peyton. "What?"

"I decided to go to school with you. They have good programs there, and I would love to live here. Besides, I don't think that I can be away from you again." Peyton smiled

Brooke smiled too and gave Peyton a kiss.

"Syd and I are going for a walk. We'll see you guys later." Lucas said as he stood and pulled Sydney up with him

"So are me and Taylor. The opposite way, of course." Faith said

"And I guess we'll be right here." Brooke laughed

* * *

_**LUCAS AND SYDNEY**_

"What's been up with you? You've been quiet all week." Sydney said softly

Lucas looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. "I'm fine. It's kind of hard to get a word in edgewise with five girls around. You all talk a lot."

Sydney laughed and placed her hand in Lucas' as they walked along the shore.

"Isn't it amazing how perfect your hand fits in mine?" Lucas whispered after a few minutes

Sydney looked at their hands and smiled. "It is amazing."

Lucas stopped walking and turned to face Sydney. "Everything about us is amazing. You're amazing."

Sydney leaned up and gave Lucas a soft kiss. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you Sydney." Lucas smiled and got down on one knee

* * *

_**TAYLOR AND FAITH**_

"I'm sorry about Mark earlier. I didn't know that he was going to come over." Taylor said

"It's ok." Faith said

"So did you and Mark date?"

"We were engaged."

Taylor stopped walking. "You what!"

Faith turned to Taylor. "It was a long time ago. I ended it when I decided to clean up. He was too deep to give it up for me, so I left him."

"I'm so sorry Faith. You should have told me that."

"It's all good Thumper." Faith said and lightly punched Taylor's arm before she started walking again

Taylor chuckled and followed Faith. "You're an odd girl."

"What did I do?" Faith asked with a raised brow

"Thumper?"

Faith stopped walking. "Oh God." She laughed. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"It's cool. It probably came from the crush you have on me that you wont admit to."

"Oh yes. I'm not sure that I can hide it much longer." Faith rolled her eyes. "You're so damn irresistable."

"You know, I think that you lived in New York a little too long. You have the whole bitch act down way too well." Taylor joked

"And I think that you've been hanging out on the street corner way too long with the way you put out." Faith smirked

"Everyone is right. I don't know why I hang out with you. I don't normally hang out with losers who insult my life." Taylor sighed

"Wow, that was a good one." Faith shook her head and started walking. "Come on whore. Maybe you can still catch up with Mark."

Taylor reached out and grabbed Faith's arm. Faith looked at Taylor with a furrowed brow.

"I don't want Mark." Taylor said quietly

* * *

**_BROOKE AND PEYTON_**

"It's so peaceful out here." Brooke said in a husky whisper as she relaxed even more against Peyton's chest

"God I love when you do that." Peyton laughed and tighened her hold on Brooke

"Do what?" Brooke tilted her head to look up at Peyton

"Your sexy whisper." Peyton smiled. "I love it."

"Well I love you." Brooke whispered and smiled at the blonde

Peyton leaned down and brought her lips to Brooke's. "I love you too."

The couple sat watching the waves crash onto the shore, and Brooke took one of Peyton's hands in her own and smiled.

"Nothing else matters at this moment. The world falls away. That's how being with you makes me feel. It makes me feel safe and loved. Like nothing bad can get me." Brooke said softly into the silence

"You're right. It does feel that way." Peyton agreed softly

"Don't ever let go of me." Brooke whispered

Peyton kissed Brooke's hair. "I wont if you don't."

Brooke turned around completely to face Peyton. "Make love to me."

Peyton smiled as she brushed Brooke's hair behind her ear and then caught Brooke's lips in a tender, passionate kiss.

* * *

_**LUCAS AND SYDNEY**_

"Lucas, what-"

"Sydney Garrett, will you marry me?" Lucas smiled and produced a ring box from his pocket and opened it. "I love you so much, and I can't imagine my life without you. I feel like a better man when I am with you; I am a better man when I'm with you. You make my life complete Syd, and I don't ever want to be apart from you. Be my wife." Lucas looked up at Sydney with hopeful eyes

"You are the only man that I want to be with. Yes Lucas Scott, I'll marry you." Sydney smiled through tears of joy

Lucas smiled and stood up. Placing the ring on Sydney's finger, he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and gave her a soft kiss.

* * *

_**TAYLOR AND FAITH**_

Faith looked down at Taylor's hand on her arm and looked at Taylor with confusion in her eyes.

"Ok, so you don't want Mark. He's an ass anyway. But there's no need for grabbing Tay." Faith laughed nervously

"Do you really not get it?" Taylor asked

"Get what?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and pulled Faith towards her. "This." She whispered

Taylor pressed her lips to Faith's in a firm kiss. Instead of pulling away like Taylor thought she would, Faith only deepened the kiss and brought her hand to caress Taylor's cheek and placed her other hand on Taylor's lower back, pulling their bodies closer.

When the kiss broke, they both looked at each other, breathless, searching in each other's eyes for the other's thoughts.

"Umm…" Taylor cleared her throat. "Well…"

"Yeah." Faith said in a daze

"Faith, I-"

Taylor was interrupted by Faith kissing her again.

* * *

_**BROOKE AND PEYTON**_

"This sand…is really…really…getting on my nerves." Brooke laughed between kisses from her spot underneath Peyton

Peyton giggled and brought her head to Brooke's collar bone, tracing the bone with her tongue. Lightly biting her way back up Brooke's neck, Peyton gently sucked on Brooke's lower lip.

"You have no idea how much that drives me crazy." Brooke moaned

"Oh really? What about this?" Peyton whispered as she began rubbing between Brooke's legs with her fingers

"Oh God." Brooke said breathlessly

Peyton smiled at the reaction she was getting from her girlfriend, and she sat up. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Do what?" Brooke asked as she propped herself up to look at Peyton

"Have sex on the beach under the moon. The waves crashing in the background, the salty breeze around us."

"Me too." Brooke smirked and kissed Peyton

Placing her hand on the back of Peyton's head, Brooke deepened the kiss by bringing their faces even closer together. Together, the couple laid themselves out on the beach and Peyton placed her hand slightly up Brooke's shirt, resting her hand on the skin of the small of Brooke's back.

Brooke sat up and smiled at Peyton, and started to undo Peyton's belt. Getting her pants unbuckled and unbuttoned, Brooke placed her fingers in the belt loops of Peyton's jeans and pulled them off of Peyton's body. Walking her fingers back up Peyton's leg in a teasing fashion, Brooke smiled when Peyton's breathing got heavy.

"Tease." Peyton moaned

Brooke just laughed and slowly pulled Peyton's underwear off. Bending down, Brooke kissed Peyton passionately and reached her hand to Peyton's inner thigh. Dragging her fingers up the soft skin, she slowly entered a finger into Peyton, smiling against Peyton's lips when Peyton tightened her hold on Brooke's back.

"You like that?" Brooke whispered seductively

"Oh God yes." Peyton whimpered

Brooke moved her body so that her lips were over Peyton's stomach, and she placed a trail of light kisses down Peyton's abs. Peyton dug her hands into the sand next to her as Brooke began to work her tongue on her.

"Brooke." Peyton moaned as her body tensed and she felt release as Brooke continued to please her

Peyton relaxed as she came down from her climax and Brooke smiled up at Peyton. Peyton smiled back and pulled Brooke up to her and rolled them over.

"My turn." Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear

Brooke shuddered when Peyton's hot breath connected with the sensitive skin of her neck. "Oh God." She whispered

Peyton smiled and quickly removed Brooke's pants and panties. Wasting no time, Peyton kissed her way down Brooke's body and began to do the same to Brooke as Brooke had done to her.

When Peyton felt Brooke begin to tense, she stopped what she was doing and moved her body so that she was laying on top of Brooke.

"Peyton, please don't stop." Brooke moaned breathlessly

Peyton crashed her lips onto Brooke's in a searing kiss, and entered two fingers into Brooke. Brooke gasped in shock, but quickly regained composure and began kissing Peyton back. As Peyton moved her fingers in and out of Brooke, Brooke dug her fingernails into Peyton's back.

When Brooke climaxed, Peyton continued to gently move her fingers inside of Brooke, and Brooke arched her back in pleasure.

Once both girls had finished, they collapsed onto the sand next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow. For some reason sex on the beach is so much better." Brooke laughed

"No shit." Peyton laughed too. Turning to Brooke, she smiled. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Peyton." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows at Peyton and looked up at the house sugggestively

The girls gave each other one last kiss before they got up and got dressed and chased each other inside. Once they reached the bedroom, they slammed the door closed and locked it behind them.

* * *

**Hey everyone. So this chapter had a lot of stuff with Lucas and Sydney, Faith and Taylor, and Brooke and Peyton, and I hope that you enjoyed it all : ) Let me know what you guys think about it! **


	16. Whoa Déjà vu

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Come on girls. Time to get up." Lucas called through Brooke and Peyton's door

"No!" Brooke shouted at the door

"Move your asses or we'll come in there." Sydney's voice called out next

"Unless we want them to find us naked in bed, we should get up." Peyton mumbled into Brooke's hair

"That's what they get if they come barging in here. Especially since the door is locked." Brooke said into the crook of Peyton's neck

Peyton chuckled. "They're right though. We need to get up and start heading home."

"Fine." Brooke said and unwrapped herself from Peyton's body

"I'll make you some breakfast." Peyton smiled and gave Brooke a kiss

"Have I ever told you that you are the best girlfriend ever?" Brooke smiled at the blonde

"I don't think so."

Brooke kissed Peyton. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Why thank you."

"Get your asses up or I'll kick the door down!" Faith yelled to Brooke and Peyton

"We're up! Just give us 10 minutes for our morning sex." Brooke yelled back and then giggled

"Wasn't it always 20 minutes with us?" Faith questioned

"Dude, it was 30 with us!" Taylor's voice floated through the door

"What can I say? I'm so much better, I please quicker." Peyton said to the door and stuck her tongue out playfully at Brooke

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry it up." Taylor laughed

Brooke and Peyton both giggled as they shared another kiss and began getting ready for the day.

* * *

Later in the morning after everyone had eaten breakfast, they all gathered at the van with their suitcases to head back to Tree Hill.

"Here you go baby." Sydney smiled at Lucas and handed him a suitcase to put in the van

"I don't want to leave." Brooke pouted from her spot leaning against the van

"Brooke, we'll be back in about a month." Peyton said as she leaned her body against Brooke's and gave her a kiss

"They really are sickening." Taylor said as she stood on the grass with her arms crossed

"Jealous?" Faith joked and bumped her hip with Taylor's

Taylor looked at Faith. "Yeah." Taylor walked away and sat in the van

"Ok then." Faith mumbled to herself

"Come on Faith. Let's go home." Brooke called out from the van

"I'm coming." Faith said as she sighed and hopped in the van

* * *

"I'm pulling rank as oldest and saying we need to stop at a real restaurant, and not some fast food shithole." Taylor said

"I agree. My stomach won't handle the grease." Peyton said

"Well where do you propose we stop?" Lucas asked

"I don't know. Just stop at the next good restaurant you see." Brooke suggested

* * *

"I love ravioli." Brooke smiled as she took a bite of her food

"Babe! You were supposed to save me some!" Peyton complained as she looked at Brooke's plate and saw nothing there

"Oops, sorry." Brooke said sheepishly. "Got kinda carried away."

The group had decided on Italian food when they passed an Olive Garden, and they were now finishing up their meal to get back on the road. Brooke and Peyton were seated at one side of the table, Lucas and Sydney on the other, and Taylor and Faith were on the ends, trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

"This salad is amazing." Sydney said as she reached up to get more

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed suddenly

"What?" Peyton asked, taken aback

Brooke grabbed Sydney's hand and looked at the ring that had been placed there the night before. "What is this?" Brooke asked

Lucas and Sydney shared a smile.

"We're getting married." Sydney told everyone with an ear-to-ear smile

Everyone gushed over Lucas' proposal, and they all took turns looking at the ring.

"Lucas, this is gorgeous!" Brooke said as she examined the ring

"Thanks. I've been saving up for it for a while." Lucas said

"How long have you been planning on proposing?" Taylor asked. "And why the hell didn't you two tell us earlier today?"

"I've been planning on asking since the accident. It was when I almost lost Syd that I realized that I can't go through life without her. I know we are still young, but I can't imagine going through the rest of my life without Sydney by my side." Lucas smiled at Sydney

"You're an amazing guy, you know that?" Sydney said as she put a hand to Lucas' cheek and gave him a soft kiss

Brooke and Peyton shared a smile, and Brooke placed her hand in Peyton's.

"This has been the best week of my life." Lucas said and took a bite of his salad

"Excuse me." Taylor said as she set her napkin down and walked away

"I'll be right back." Faith said as she followed Taylor

"What is up with those two! They've been acting weird all day." Brooke said

Peyton shrugged. "They're probably just tired of being around the four of us." She turned to Lucas. "Ok, now do you want to tell me when you became such a sweet guy? All I seem to remember about you is the asshole that cheated on Brooke with me and broke both our hearts." She joked with a laugh

* * *

Taylor walked into the bathroom and checked to see if anyone else was in there. When she discovered she was alone, she went over to the sink and leaned on it, letting out a sigh.

Faith walked through the door moments later, and gave Taylor a weird look through the mirror.

"What the hell is going on with you Taylor?" Faith asked

Taylor locked eyes with Faith through the mirror. "I don't know what to do."

"Ok?"

Taylor turned to look at Faith. "Every time I see you I want to kiss you, and I cant do that."

Faith took a step towards Taylor. "Why not?" She whispered

Taylor looked away and took a step away. "Stop."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I've liked you for so long, and now that there is a chance, which I'm not even sure of that, I'm scared. I don't want to ruin the fantasy. I like our pointless banter which is so obviously flirting. I don't want to risk losing what we have for some pointless fling."

"Who said it would be a pointless fling. Obviously we both feel the same about each other, except I'm not being stubborn about giving us a chance."

"First of all, I'm not being stubborn. Second, I didn't know that you felt that way too."

"I've liked you for a while Tay."

"I'm not one for commitment Faith. I don't want to end up screwing you over. But then again, I'm pretty sure I'm never going to forget that kiss. Kissing you is something I could do forever."

Faith took another hesitant step towards Taylor. "Tell you what…how about we take it slow. No pressure of long-term commitment, nothing. We don't even have to tell everyone until we figure out what we want."

"Really? You would do that?"

Faith smiled. "I want to be with you Taylor."

"I want to be with you too."

Taylor and Faith both took a step towards each other, but jumped back when the door opened.

"Are you two ok? We're ready to go." Brooke said as she came into the bathroom

"Ok. Did you get a box for my food?" Faith asked

"Yeah." Brooke said

"Coolness. I'm gonna head out." Faith walked to the door and opened it. Before she walked completely out, she turned back towards Taylor. "I don't think that I'll forget it either."

Taylor thought for a moment about what Faith was saying, and then smiled when she realized that Faith was talking about the kiss.

Faith smiled and walked out the door.

Brooke looked at Taylor with a raised brow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't feeling well and Faith came to check on me." Taylor lied

"What are you two never going to forget?"

"The sight of Lucas naked. We were reminiscing about the trip." Taylor made up quickly

Brooke looked at Taylor closely. "Alright. Well lets go. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Ok. Come on babe." Taylor said as she linked her arm through Brooke's

"Whoa. Déjà vu." Brooke smiled at Taylor

The girls laughed as they walked out of the bathroom arm-in-arm.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Brooke whined from the passenger seat

"Why don't we stop for the night?" Peyton said from the drivers seat

"Me and Tay call bed this time." Faith said quickly

"And since I'm the only guy, I think I should get a bed." Lucas said

"What kind of lame-ass excuse is that?" Peyton laughed

"Fine. Peyton and I cuddle anyway." Brooke smirked

"Bleh. Gag me." Faith said

"What the matter Faith. Do you not cuddle?" Sydney asked

"No. I have space issues." Faith said

"Oh right. Your 'sleep bubble'." Taylor laughed

Faith looked Taylor in the eye. "The only time I ever cuddle is after sex. And even then it's only if I really like you."

Taylor got wide-eyed and started coughing when she realized she had been holding her breath and could no longer go without air.

Peyton reached out and took Brooke's hand. "What? No comments about you and Faith?" She joked

"Nah. She was more stiff than cuddly." Brooke joked and kissed Peyton's hand

"Don't make me list off things that you need improvement with." Faith warned

"Yeah, yeah. Just because you've had sex with everyone and their brother doesn't make you better than me." Brooke stuck her tongue out at Faith

"Dude, she just called you a whore." Peyton laughed

"Hey, you and Taylor would be perfect together." Sydney said to Faith with a sweet smile to Taylor

Taylor and Faith shared a smile then went unnoticed by everyone else, and Faith gave Taylor a little wink. Taylor laughed and shook her head, earning looks from everyone.

"What?" Lucas asked

"Oh, I was just thinking with how much experience Faith and I both have how incredible the sex would be between us." Taylor smirked at Faith

It was Faith's turn to forget to breathe, and Taylor stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

Once the 6 had gotten to their hotel room, they decided to go down to the hot tub that they had found. Lucas, Sydney, Faith, and Taylor had all already changed and headed down there, leaving Brooke and Peyton in the hotel room.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing in there?" Peyton called out impatiently through the bathroom door

"Changing. Hold on."

"Babe, it's not anything that I haven't seen before. Just come out here."

Brooke suddenly opened the door and smiled seductively at Peyton.

"I just didn't want to ruin the surprise Girlfriend."

Peyton looked Brooke over. "What surprise?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like getting you excited."

"Just to shoot me down?" Peyton put a hand to her chest. "That hurts me."

Brooke walked up to Peyton and gave her a kiss. "Better?"

"No." Peyton pouted

Brooke leaned in to whisper in Peyton's ear. "Maybe later tonight you'll get lucky."

"Right. I'd like to see you pull that one off." Peyton laughed as she followed Brooke out the door

* * *

"Do you know how many guys would kill to be me right now?" Lucas smirked when everyone had settled into the hot tub

"Replace you with another hot chick, and this is my fantasy." Brooke smiled and put her arm around Peyton and Sydney, both who were sitting next to her

"Actually, I'm cool right here." Faith blew a kiss at Lucas which made him blush

"So where is the wedding going to be?" Taylor asked Lucas and Sydney

"We haven't gotten that far in the planning." Sydney smiled

"Have you planned at all?" Faith asked

"No." Sydney shook her head with a laugh

"What are we going to do when we move to California? We have no where to stay." Brooke said to Peyton

"We could stay with your parents for a while." Peyton suggested

"No." Brooke said quickly

"I'm living on campus. I'm excited about the whole 'dorm experience'." Faith said with mock excitment and rolled her eyes

"How about the 3 of us get an apartment?" Taylor said to Brooke and Peyton

"That could be fun." Brooke agreed

Peyton was about to open her mouth to say something when she suddenly felt a hand on her leg. The hand slowly started creeping up her thigh, and Peyton turned to Brooke who was smiling innocently.

Faith turned to Taylor. "I'll race you in the pool."

"You mean you'll lose to me in a race in the pool?" Taylor smiled

"Ooh. Fun. Come on Luke." Sydney said as she pulled Lucas out of the hot tub to follow Faith and Taylor

Brooke's smile got even bigger when the other 4 got out and hopped in the pool.

"Just breathe and be quiet." Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear

"What?" Peyton asked Brooke

Brooke responded by slowly entering a finger into Peyton, watching Peyton to see if her reaction would give them away.

Peyton relaxed and bit her lip as she tried not to make it obvious what her and Brooke were doing. Peyton's breath caught in her throat when Brooke entered another finger, teasing Peyton how she knew best to.

"Brooke." Peyton whispered breathlessly, trying to get her girlfriend to stop

Brooke just smiled as she continued and giggled when Peyton's breathing became ragged.

"Told you that you'd get lucky." Brooke whispered and nibbled on Peyton's earlobe

* * *

After everyone had gotten tired of swimming, they all made their way back to the hotel room.

"I'm hungry." Faith said

"Nothing surprising there." Peyton laughed

"Doesn't swimming ever make you hungry?" Faith asked as she put her hair up

"I guess." Peyton shrugged as she put her hair up also

Faith walked past Peyton and whispered in her ear. "Especially when your trying to hide the fact that you're fucking around in the hot tub."

"Faith's hungry guys. Let's order food." Peyton said quickly

"That's what I thought." Faith nodded with a smile

* * *

"Mmm…this bed is so comfortable." Taylor said from the bed

"Don't make me come up there." Brooke mumbled from the rollaway bed

"No, don't leave me alone. I finally got comfy." Peyton complained

"I have to agree with Tay. This bed is quite comfortable." Sydney said from her bed

Brooke and Peyton shared a look.

"That's it." Brooke said as Brooke and Peyton both jumped up

* * *

"Damn. These beds are comfortable." Brooke said

Brooke and Peyton had both jumped in the beds with everyone, and Brooke was smiling from her spot on the bed with Taylor and Faith.

"I agree." Peyton said from her spot on Lucas and Sydney's bed

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this." Lucas said and gave Peyton a weird look

"I'm sorry." Peyton said non-sympathetically

"Fine! I'll sleep on the damn rollaway bed!" Faith said. "I cannot sleep with no space."

Faith jumped up and got comfortable on the rollaway bed, and Brooke turned to Taylor with a smile.

"Did you ever think that we would end up in bed together again?" Brooke said in a husky whisper

Taylor looked at Brooke and rolled her eyes. "Faith, scoot over. I'm not sharing this bed with Brooke. I think she might take advantage of me."

"Ugh. So I get stuck with you?" Faith joked

"Shut up and scoot." Taylor said

"Hey baby, come on. We have a bed now." Brooke said to Peyton

"Actually, I'm kind of comfortable over here." Peyton joked

"If you don't get out of my bed, I swear me and Lucas will start having sex right now." Sydney said

"Eww." Peyton said and got out of Lucas and Sydney's bed to join Brooke

"Now this is how it should be." Brooke said as Peyton cuddled up to her

"Shut the fuck up B before I come up there and hurt you." Faith mumbled

* * *

**Woo Hoo! 100 reviews guys! You all rock my world! I figured that you deserve an update after 100 greatreviews. : )**

**I'm so glad that you are all liking this story so far. Don't fret, we still have a long way to go until the end of this story, and then after this one ends you still have the prequel to "Bestest Friends". I hope that you will all stick with me for everything that I have planned! Thank you for the continuous reviews and support!**

**I'm glad that those who weren't sure about the Brooke/Peyton relationship after the last story are beginning to like them again. I hope that all of you Brooke/Faith fans are content with the way I'm taking this story, but let me know what you think. I know that the Lucas/Sydney storyline was unexpected, but that was kinda the reaction I was going for. You'll just have to see where I take it. ; )**


	17. Don't Take the Elevator

The next morning, everyone was awakened by a pounding at the door.

"Housekeeping!" A very un-cheery voice called out

"No thank you" Lucas groaned loudly

"I was having a good dream too." Taylor complained

"Tay, you're on top of me. Why?" Faith said through her yawn

"Sorry." Taylor laughed

"Guess we might as well head home." Peyton sighed

"Can't we just sleep a little more?" Brooke said as she tightened her hold on Peyton's waist

"Up Brookie. We get to sleep in our own bed tonight." Peyton said

"Yay." Brooke said, unenthused, as she sighed and let go of Peyton. "Come on. We need to go before I fall asleep again."

"Who's driving?" Sydney asked

"Not it!" Everyone but Brooke said quickly

"Dammit." Brooke whined

**_

* * *

_**

**_3 DAYS LATER_**

"Don't say anything, and follow me." Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear as she came up behind Brooke

Brooke smiled and followed Peyton into the elevator in TRIC.

"Why couldn't I say anything?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at Peyton

"I don't know. It just sounded good." Peyton smiled

Brooke walked up to Peyton. "So Missy Blonde Girl, what is it you wanted?"

"I just wanted to go grab some coffee."

"Coffee? You dragged me into an elevator to get coffee?" Brooke asked skeptically

"Yes."

Brooke shrugged. "Alright. What about work?"

Peyton laughed. "I'm kidding Brooke. I just wanted to make sure you would still be up for talking and not just making out."

"Babe, we talk. There's only so much you can say when you live in Tree Hill. Besides, there's been a serious lack of drama lately. Kinda crazy."

"I know." Peyton walked up to Brooke and put her arms around Brooke's waist. "So am I on your elevator list?" She asked seductively

Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck. "You're the only one on my list."

"Good." Peyton kissed Brooke. "I'm glad that I'm your only one, but you have to share my list with Angelina Jolie." She joked between kisses

Brooke just laughed and shook her head before pushing Peyton against the wall of the elevator.

* * *

"So where have you been lately?" Sydney asked Taylor as they sat at the bar inside of TRIC

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, confused

"Ever since we've been back from California you always come in late at night and you are gone all day."

Taylor shrugged. "Just been around."

Sydney sighed. "You can talk to me if you need to."

"Syd, what the hell are you talking about?"

"If you're using again, I'll be here to help you." Sydney said quietly

"What?" Taylor laughed. "No! It's nothing like that."

Sydney heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh God. I'm glad to hear that."

"I love you for caring though." Taylor smiled

"So what has been going on with you?"

"Just a friendly word of advice." Faith said as she walked up to Taylor and Sydney. "Don't take the elevator."

"What?" Sydney laughed

"I swear that those two get it on everywhere." Faith said

"Oh! Gotcha." Sydney chuckled

"Did I interrupt?" Faith asked as she looked between Taylor and Sydney

"No. Not at all. I'm just asking Taylor where she's been." Sydney said. "Oh I know!" She said, her face lighting up

"You do?" Taylor asked

"You have a new boyfriend!" Sydney exclaimed

Taylor and Faith shared a look.

"Why do you say that?" Taylor asked

Sydney shrugged. "I'm the Tree Hill psychic. I know everything." She winked and hopped off her barstool. "Well I'm meeting Luke for lunch. I'll see you two later. And Tay, I want to meet this guy. I have to make sure he's good enough for you."

Taylor just nodded.

"See ya." Faith said and sat on Sydney's empty barstool when the other girl left. "Well, no one has figured out about us yet. That was kind of close, but Sydney's crazy, so no one will believe her." Faith smirked

"I guess." Taylor smiled. "You want to come over tonight and watch a movie or something?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should hang out with everyone tonight that way they don't get suspicious that we are never wanting to go out with all of them anymore."

"That's probably a good idea." Taylor sighed. "I was going to suggest we go make out in the elevator, but since it seems to be occupied already…" She joked with a smile

Faith laughed. "Taking it slow, remember? We're not allowed to do that till at least 1 week."

"Wow. That's slow? We're horrible!"

"I think we're doing good. I mean, you're still not getting any, but-"

Taylor swatted Faith's arm. "Shut up." She looked around to see if anyone was around, and leaned in to give Faith a quick kiss. "You're too adorable not to kiss." She said when she pulled away, keeping her face close to Faith's

"Why thank you." Faith giggled

"Did I just hear a giggle come out of Faith Cooper's mouth?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton walked up the stairs and walked over to the other couple

"Yes, you did. Taylor had mustard on her cheek." Faith lied quickly

"Mustard?" Peyton asked skeptically

"I had a hot dog." Taylor explained

Brooke shrugged. "So what's the deal for tonight?"

"Dinner and a movie." Faith suggested

"I'm down. We can get Lucas and Sydney and Nathan and Haley to come too." Peyton said

"You two sure you're ok being like the 7th wheels?" Brooke chuckled

"I think we'll survive." Taylor said and glanced at Faith

"So what movie do we want to see?" Peyton asked

* * *

"Luke, you look just like that guy in the movie." Sydney said as she looked Lucas over

"No. That guy was way hotter." Haley laughed

"I still don't understand how they built that entire building out of wax. It doesn't make sense." Brooke said. "Kind of acreepy thought, having a whole town deserted like that but made up to think that people still lived there." She shuddered

"Yeah, and isn't wax hot? Don't you think that they would have gotten hurt at the end when it all came melting down?" Taylor asked

"I still cant get over how much that guy looked like you." Sydney said to Lucas again

Nathan rolled his eyes. "So have you two told everyone else about the engagement?" He asked Lucas and Sydney

"Not yet. We were going to get them all together to tell them." Lucas said

As everyone walked into the parking lot of the movie theatre, they all turned to look at one another.

"Brooke and I are headed home. Anyone need a ride?" Peyton asked

"No. Me, Faith, Lucas, and Syd all rode together." Taylor said

"Nathan and I need to stop by Dan and Deb's to get Jordan. Do you want to ride with us Faith?" Haley asked

"Sure." Faith shrugged. "Bye guys." She smiled at Taylor

"Bye Faith." Taylor returned the smile

Everyone split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

"So baby, what do you want to do? It's not that late." Brooke said as she looked at the clock as she and Peyton drove home

"We could go home and watch TV." Peyton suggested

"That's boring."

"Ok, we could go home, change into our pajamas, cuddle, watch TV, and make ice cream sundaes." Peyton said. "Whipped cream and all." She smirked

"To home we go." Brooke said quickly

* * *

Once the girls had gotten back to Peyton's, they changed and went into the kitchen.

"It's going to suck for Karen when we all leave for school." Peyton said as she began rummaging through the fridge

"I know. I hope that she can find other people."

"I don't see why she wouldn't." Peyton set all the sundae materials on the counter. "So when are we going to move out there?"

"It doesn't matter to me. The only question is, where are we going to stay until we find an apartment?"

"I still think that we should stay with your parents. I mean, hell, they're never there anyway."

"Actually, you just gave me an idea." Brooke ran out of the kitchen and returned a moment later clutching her cell phone. "I'm going to call my mom."

Brooke dialed and tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited for her mother to pick up. "Hey Mom, its me…yeah, I'm doing fine…yes Peyton and I are still together…when are you and dad going out of town again…uh huh…really…I'm working on it…ok, I'll see you then." Brooke hung up and turned to Peyton. "Classes start in about a month right?"

"I think so."

"My parents are out of town 2 weeks before that, meaning we can get there two weeks before classes start, and then once they do we'll hopefully be in our apartment since that's when my parents will be home."

"That's a good idea." Peyton smiled

"Everyone else can crash there too until they figure out their living arrangements." Brooke walked over to where Peyton had finished her sundae, and she took a bite of it. "Yummy." She smiled

"Come on. Let's go watch the movie." Peyton laughed

* * *

The girls settled themselves into the living room and turned on the TV. They were cuddled up together on the couch, sharing the ice cream sundae as they attempted to watch what was on the screen.

Peyton fed Brooke a spoonful of ice cream and giggled when some of it was left on Brooke's lips. Leaning down, she licked the ice cream off Brooke's lips, and then pulled back slightly.

"You have the most irresistible lips." Peyton said as she kissed Brooke softly

Brooke reached out for the sundae and set it on the coffee table before she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Peyton's awaiting mouth. Peyton returned the action and let out a soft moan as their tongues collided.

Brooke positioned them so that she was laying on top of Peyton, and Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke's body as Brooke began to nibble on Peyton's neck.

The kiss progressively got more heated, and the girls completely forgot about their ice cream and the movie.

"Mmm hmm." Larry cleared his throat

The couple on the couch flew apart and stood quickly to their feet.

"Dad!" Peyton said, shocked, as she wiped her mouth

"Peyton. Brooke." Larry blushed as he put his arm around a petite woman standing next to him. "This is Krista."

"Hi." Krista said shyly

"Krista, this is my daughter Peyton and her…umm…"

"I'm Peyton's girlfriend, Brooke." Brooke said and extended her hand to the woman

"Nice to meet you." Krista shook Brooke's outstretched hand

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Peyton smiled at Krista and then turned to her father. "I didn't know you were coming home tonight Dad."

"I figured I'd surprise you." Larry explained

"Job well done." Peyton smiled sheepishly

"I'm going to take Krista to her hotel." Larry said suddenly when an awkward silence fell over the four

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you." Krista said to Brooke and Peyton

"You too." The couple answered in unison

Larry and Krista walked out the front door, and Brooke and Peyton turned to each other.

"How embarrassing." Brooke said as she fell back onto the couch

"No shit! That's what he gets for coming home unannounced with strange women!" Peyton sighed and sat next to Brooke

"Our ice cream is all melted." Brooke pouted

"Why do we always get caught?"

Brooke gave Peyton a sexy smile. "It kind of turns me on."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You're worse than a guy. You think about sex more than anyone I know."

"You know you like it."

"You know what else I like? Actual conversation."

"Babe, we talk all the time."

"In-between kisses doesn't count."

"Fine. I'm taking you out this week." Brooke said, determined

"Brooke-"

"No, you're right. We're going to go out and have a nice, civilized conversation over a nice dinner."

Peyton smiled. "I wont complain about that."

Brooke gave Peyton a kiss. "Come on. Let's go to bed. We can meet up with everyone tomorrow to talk about California."

Peyton yawned. "Yeah, I'm really tired."

Brooke smiled and stood. Scooping Peyton off the couch, she smiled at the blonde in her arms. "Well let's get you to bed then."

"You can carry me as long as you don't drop me." Peyton smiled and laughed as Brooke carried her into the bedroom

* * *

**Sorry it took me so freaking long to update! I found myself really busy this past week, and I had no time to update! I'll hopefully update again within the next couple days, but it just depends on my job and my school! Thanks for all the GREAT reviews on the last chapter! I'm so glad that you are all liking this story.**

**For all the Brooke/Faith fans- after I am done with this story and the prequel, I will write something about Brooke and Faith if you are all still interested. I enjoyed writing them, so I wouldn't mind doing a story if people are interested in reading it. I'm just amazed that you all accepted the character of Faith so well!**


	18. Sexual Tension?

The next day, Brooke and Peyton had called everyone and invited them over for breakfast. Brooke and Peyton were cooking the group a large breakfast when Larry walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. You two are up early." Larry observed as he got a water bottle out of the refrigerator

"We invited our friends over for breakfast. We have to discuss college plans." Peyton said as she cracked an egg

"Has everyone decided where they are going?" Larry asked

"Yep. Everyone is going to UCLA." Peyton smiled

"Good choice." Larry nodded. "I'm going out. I'll be home later today. I'll make sure to call before I come home."

Peyton blushed. "Right."

Larry chuckled and shook his head as he left the kitchen.

"Who was the chick your dad was with last night?" Brooke asked from her spot sitting on the counter next to the stove

"I have no idea." Peyton shrugged

"I'm sure we made a lasting first impression." Brooke giggled

"Hey guys." Haley said as she walked into the kitchen

"Your dad is looking good Pey." Taylor winked

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Did you all ride together?"

"Uh huh." Faith mumbled as she sat on the counter next to Brooke and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. "So tired."

"You're tired at 10 in the morning?" Brooke asked incredulously. "You are usually up pretty early."

"I didn't get much sleep." Faith proved her point with a yawn

"Hey Brooke? Why are you watching Peyton cook instead of helping her?" Sydney asked

Brooke pouted. "I'm not allowed to cook. Me cooking usually equals fire which seems to equal bad."

"Where's Jordan?" Peyton asked Haley

"Dan and Deb's." Haley laughed. "Deb loves looking over him. Nice for me, because I get a break."

"Motherhood's a bitch, huh?" Lucas laughed

"Oh yeah. But I love it." Haley smiled

"So what did you call us all out of bed for so early?" Taylor asked

"Tay was out late with her mystery guy." Sydney smirked

"You have a guy?" Haley asked her sister

"Wow. You actually found someone interested in you?" Faith muttered from Brooke's shoulder

Taylor rolled her eyes and hid a smile. "There is no 'mystery guy', so will you please drop it Syd?" _There's only a mystery girl_

"When were you all wanting to leave for California?" Peyton asked

"I have no idea. Why?" Nathan said

"My parents are going out of town before school starts, and I figured that we could all go out there and stay there until we found places to live." Brooke said

"That would be cool with me." Nathan said

"I'm cool with anything." Sydney shrugged

"I'm with her." Lucas agreed. "As long as I don't end up living with 5 women for too long, I'm down with anything."

"What do you say Faith?" Brooke asked. When Faith didn't respond, Brooke looked around at everyone. "Is she dead or asleep?"

"Faith!" Peyton yelled

Faith awoke with a start and wiped her mouth. "Jesus! What! Oops, I think I drooled on you B."

Brooke crinkled her nose. "Eww!"

Peyton stifled a laugh at Brooke's disgusted face. "You cool with going to California and staying at Brooke's parent's house?"

"I was actually going to stay with my mom until school started, and then I have the dorms." Faith said

"Fine by me. I would have ended up sharing a bed with you, and I want my own room." Taylor said. "You're a cover hog."

"Well I always wake up with you on top of me." Faith countered

"Whatever. You know you like it." Taylor blew Faith a kiss

Faith scoffed. "You're right. I just love being woken up by 200 pounds landing on top of me and cutting off my air supply." She said sarcastically

"I weigh 130 dear." Taylor said with a content smile

"Whatever. The point is, your fat ass invades my sleep bubble." Faith said

"Ok, will you two please just get it on that way we don't have to listen to you two bitch at each other all the time?" Haley said, exasperated

"Why would getting it on help?" Taylor asked with a raised brow

"Because sex usually relieves sexual tension." Sydney laughed

"Sexual tension? Between me and Taylor?" Faith looked Taylor over. "No fucking way." _Ha. Hell fucking yes there is sexual tension there. Damn taking it slow!_

Taylor gave Faith a knowing smile, but played it off. "It's ok that you deny it. Maybe one day you'll see how bad you really want me."

"Whatever." Faith waved her hand. "Come on Blondie, I'm hungry!" She turned to Peyton

"Alright. Breakfast is served people!" Peyton said as she set a plate of pancakes next to Faith

Taylor quickly grabbed the plate and gave Peyton a horrified look. "Pey! Do you want us all to be able to eat?"

Faith rolled her eyes and slapped Taylor's arm. "You better watch it Tay." She warned and gave Taylor a look

"Hales, I'm jealous. You just had a kid, and already your thin again. Thinner than me, in fact." Sydney pouted. "That's not fair."

Haley laughed. "First of all, I still have some baby fat. Second, I'm naturally tiny. And third, you're a giant compared to me. How tall are you? 5' 9"?"

Sydney nodded. "Yep."

"If you were as tiny as I supposedly am at your height, it would be gross." Haley pointed out

"Syd, you have a great body. You have absolutely no room to complain. Just go look in the mirror at your stomach. Your abs are to die for." Faith smiled

"You're not so bad yourself Cooper." Sydney smiled back

"If you're going to cheat on me with Faith, at least do it before we are married. Or we can make it a three-some." Lucas joked with a chuckle

"So how did your mom take the news of the engagement?" Nathan interrupted. "Hopefully better than my parents took mine."

"Babe, your parents love us being together now." Haley said to Nathan

"We haven't told anyone besides you guys yet." Lucas said sheepishly. "We were getting them all together tonight."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Lucas is scared for some reason. I think that he's ashamed of me." She joked

Lucas leaned in and gave Sydney a kiss. "No way in hell."

"So are you serious about this three-some thing?" Faith asked Lucas and Sydney

"Faith!" Brooke laughed

"What? Sydney's hot and I've seen Lucas naked." Faith winked at Lucas

Lucas blushed. "How about we not talk about that?"

Sydney walked over to Faith and stood in-between her legs. Putting her hands on Faith's thighs, she leaned in close to Faith's lips, almost touching them with her own. "Hey Cooper?"

"Yeah?" Faith whispered

"Stay away from my fiancé." Sydney giggled and kissed Faith's cheek

Faith rolled her eyes and shoved Sydney away from her. "Get away from me Garrett."

Brooke laughed from her spot next to Faith and put her arm around Faith's shoulders. "It's ok Faith. Someday you'll find someone who wants you." She joked

Faith smiled sweetly at Brooke. "Don't you mean I'll find someone who doesn't deny their feelings for me?" She winked

"What's up with you today Faith?" Peyton laughed. "You're hitting on everyone!"

Faith smiled and shoved a pancake into her mouth. She hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

"What's her deal?" Haley asked

"I'll go check." Taylor volunteered quickly

"Something's up with those two." Brooke said with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and took a bite of her pancake. "These are good babe."

"Thanks." Peyton smiled. "I can't wait to hear how everyone reacts to your engagement." She said to Lucas and Sydney

"They should be expecting it. You two have been really serious for a while now. It was just a matter of time." Nathan said

Lucas and Sydney shared a smile.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I have had so many things going on, and I just haven't had a chance to update! I know that this update was a little on the short side, but I promise that I will make time tomorrow for another chapter or two. Thank you for all your reviews! Keep them coming! I like knowing what you guys think : )**


	19. Forever and Always

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

**LUCAS AND SYDNEY**

"I don't know if I can do this." Sydney said to Lucas as she looked up at the Scott's large house

Lucas put his hand over Sydney's. "Syd, everyone loves you. They're going to welcome you into the family with open arms. Besides, they probably already know what we called them all together for."

"Ok. Just give me another minute." Sydney took a few deeps breaths as Lucas tried to stifle his laughter

Lucas and Sydney had called Karen, Andy, Keith, Dan and Deb all together for dinner, and they were still sitting in the car. Deb had offered to make dinner instead of going out, and Lucas and Sydney were the last to arrive.

"I'm ready." Sydney said a few minutes later. "Let's do this before I freak out again."

Lucas shook his head and smiled as they both got out of the car, and he put his arm around Sydney as they walked up to the house

**

* * *

**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON**

"I feel like such a little kid!" Brooke laughed

"I wonder why?" Peyton said with a laugh as she pushed the swing that Brooke was on

"Come on Pey! When was the last time you were at a playground?"

Peyton thought. "5th grade?" She joked

"Whatever. You just can't admit that my idea was better than yours."

Peyton laughed at her girlfriend and continued to push Brooke's swing.

The duo had decided to go out instead of stay in and watch TV, and Brooke had made Peyton pull over when she had spotted a little playground. Brooke had been giggling and playing around like a 5 year old as Peyton just watched and laughed at the woman that she had fallen in love with.

"It's going to be weird leaving Tree Hill." Brooke said into the silence that had fallen

"It's going to be weird starting college!" Peyton added. "Once again we're the freshmen. We finally had seniority just to have it ripped away to become the lowest of the low again."

"College is different though. We don't have to worry about all the stupid shit we had to worry about in high school. I mean hell, we're going to be the hot new freshmen!"

"True. On top of that, we'll know the two hottest new basketball players. Not like it matters to us, seeing as how we're gay and all, but it is a plus." Peyton chuckled

"I can't believe that they both got scholarships." Brooke marveled

"I can! They're the 'Scott Brothers'. They make a great team. It makes sense to keep them together."

"We should try out for cheerleading!" Brooke said brightly

"You should. I am not joining that cult of crazy girls again. They are psychotic. You probably being the worst of them all."

"Ok. Stop pushing the swing. That hot dog I had earlier so isn't agreeing with me now." Brooke said suddenly

"But I don't want to." Peyton pouted

"Why?"

"Because I have a nice view of your ass." Peyton smirked

**

* * *

**

**TAYLOR AND FAITH**

"That would be a cool thing to do for a living." Taylor said

Faith looked at Taylor and cocked her head to the side. "I can't see you doing crime scene stuff."

Taylor shrugged. "It would still be cool."

The girls were over at Dan and Deb's in Faith's room. They were laying on Faith's bed watching CSI and talking when commercials came on.

"Don't you think it's kind of risky for me to be here while everyone, including Lucas and Sydney, are all here?"

"Tay, we're friends. We're allowed to hang out outside of our little group activities without people being suspicious." Faith pointed out

"I guess."

"You can go if you want to Taylor." Faith said, a hint of sadness in her voice

"No! I don't want to." Taylor said quickly. She smiled and laced her fingers with Faith's. "I like it here."

Faith looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled. "I like you being here."

**

* * *

**

**LUCAS AND SYDNEY**

Finally joining everyone in the Scott's dining room, Lucas and Sydney continued to share smiles throughout dinner, all the doubt gone on Sydney's part.

"So what's going on Luke?" Karen asked as everyone finished up their dinner

Lucas and Sydney shared another smile as Lucas stood up. "Mom, everyone," Lucas pulled Sydney up to stand next to him. "Sydney and I are getting married." Lucas smiled big and put his arm around Sydney

Sydney smiled and put her arm around Lucas' waist.

"Lucas! That's great!" Dan said with a smile

"Congratulations." Karen said sincerely as she stood to hug Sydney and Lucas

After everyone had said their congratulations to the now beaming couple, everyone settled back down to talk about the wedding.

"Have you planned anything yet?" Andy asked

"We've talked about dates, but that's about all." Sydney said

"What have you come up with?" Keith asked

"We don't want a long engagement, so we were talking about January. We want to get through the first semester of college without being too rushed with wedding plans. We want a fairly small wedding, so planning shouldn't be to hard." Lucas said

"That's so soon! That's only 6 months from now!" Deb exclaimed

"But since it's going to be just a small, intimate wedding, all we really have to do is minor planning. Just family and close friends." Sydney explained

"I'm so happy for you two." Karen smiled at her only son and soon to be daughter-in-law

**

* * *

**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON**

"You're right. This is fun." Peyton laughed as Brooke pushed her swing

"I told you!" Brooke laughed. "And you were right; I have a great view of your ass."

"I'm hot. What can I say." Peyton joked

Brooke suddenly stopped the swing, and Peyton tilted her head to look up at Brooke.

"What?" Peyton asked

Brooke answered by leaning down and kissing Peyton.

"Well then." Peyton breathed when the kiss broke. "What was that for?"

Brooke smiled. "I felt like kissing you. Now come on. I want to go down the slide."

Peyton chuckled as Brooke ran towards the slide. "You're such a little kid!"

**

* * *

**

**TAYLOR AND FAITH**

"So are you going to live with me, Brooke, and Peyton when we get to California?" Taylor asked from her spot cuddled up to Faith on the bed, her head on Faith's stomach

Faith looked down at Taylor and ran her fingers through Taylor's hair. "In my own room, or with you?"

Taylor propped herself up so that she could look at Faith. "With me."

Faith smiled at little. "Taylor James, are you asking me to move in with you?"

Taylor looked away and played with the edge of Faith's shirt. "I guess I am." She smiled shyly and looked back up at Faith

Faith pulled Taylor towards her and gave her a soft kiss. "I would love to."

Taylor smiled and kissed Faith again. "Guess this means that we're serious. I mean, you're going to be living with me, and right now we're cuddling. We haven't even had sex. Isn't that breaking a few rules for you?"

"Guess so. You're worth it though." Faith smiled and began to play with Taylor's hair again. "You ready to tell everyone then?"

Taylor smiled mischievously. "Actually, sneaking around kind of turns me on."

"Oh really?"

Taylor quickly positioned herself so that she was straddling Faith. "Oh yeah." She bent down and kissed Faith

"Tay." Faith mumbled against Taylor's lips. "The door is unlocked."

"I know." Taylor said and playfully bit Faith's lip

**

* * *

**

**LUCAS AND SYDNEY**

"See babe, they accepted it perfectly." Lucas said as he and Sydney walked to their car

Sydney placed her hand in Lucas'. "I would think so, seeing as how I am perfect and all."

Lucas laughed and kissed Sydney's hair. "It's nice to have the old Sydney back."

"Of course it is." Sydney smirked

"Come on, let's go home."

"You mean my apartment where you so rudely moved your stuff into." Sydney joked

"Yep. That's the one." Lucas smiled and pulled Sydney in for a kiss

**

* * *

**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON**

After wearing themselves out acting like little kids, Brooke and Peyton had collapsed side-by-side in the sand, laying there looking up at the stars that had appeared.

"Hey Peyt?" Brooke asked into the silence

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think that we'll be together forever?" Brooke asked shyly as she chewed her bottom lip

Peyton looked over at Brooke. "What kind of question is that?"

Brooke sighed. "Sometimes I get scared."

"Of what?"

Brooke looked Peyton in the eye. "Of you falling out of love with me." She whispered

Peyton leaned over and gave Brooke a tender kiss. " There's no way that would ever happen."

"You promise?" Brooke asked insecurely

Peyton brushed a strand of hair out of Brooke's face, and then caressed Brooke's cheek with her palm. Brooke reached up and placed her hand over Peyton's.

"Forever and always." Peyton gave Brooke another gentle kiss. "There's no way I could ever fall out of love with you."

Brooke smiled. "Forever and always." She repeated Peyton and kissed her girlfriend with a newfound passion

* * *

**Ah! I know thatI promised another update on Friday, and I totally blew it! I am so sorry! I didn't expect to work 22 hours this past weekened and not have time to update! I hope that you all forgive me! I dont have much work this upcoming week, so expect another update before Tuesday (for real this time)! Thanks for all the support and the reviews on this story! You guys are so freaking awesome!**


	20. Thank God for Chinese Food!

**__**

ONE WEEK LATER

"Hello best friend!" Brooke said as opened the door to Faith's room and jumped on the corner of the bed

"Don't you knock?" Faith mumbled from under the covers

"I didn't expect you to still be in bed. Late night?" Brooke smirked

"Very." Faith said as she poked her head out from the covers

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Faith asked hesitantly

"You had sex!" Brooke said loudly

"Brooke!" Faith hissed. "Shut up! The last thing I need is for Dan and Deb to hear you. I don't want them thinking that I bring people over here for sex!"

Brooke squinted. "Are you naked under there?"

"No." Faith rolled her eyes. "You have the weirdest accusations. Now why are you here?"

Brooke pouted. "I never get to hang out with you."

"B, we hang out every day."

"I mean just the two of us."

Faith looked around her room, her eyes searching.

Brooke followed Faith's gaze and looked at her, confused. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Searching for the curly headed blonde you are permanently attached to."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I want to hang out with you. Is that so bad?"

"It could end up bad if we stay on this bed all day." Faith gave Brooke a suggestive smile

Brooke blushed. "I'll be in the living room."

Faith chucked as Brooke walked out of the room.

"Do you think she knew I was here?" Taylor said as she appeared from the mounds of covers

Faith laughed and kissed Taylor. "Nope. Good thing she was singing so loud as she walked through the house."

"Someone needs to get that chick voice lessons if she's gonna keep singing that loud. That voice could break glass." Taylor smiled and kissed Faith. "I'm gonna sneak out. Call me later." She said as she got out of the bed with just the sheet around her, making Faith smirk

* * *

"Is there anything that you do besides shop?" Faith asked with a raised brow as she watched Brooke search through a rack of clothes

"Not really." Brooke answered honestly. "I'm not finding anything here though." She sighed

"Oh darn." Faith said sarcastically. "Come on. Lets do something fun."

"But-"

"I meant fun for both of us."

"Fine. But it better be something good." Brooke pouted as she followed Faith out of the store

* * *

While Brooke and Faith were off doing their girls day, Peyton, Sydney, and Taylor all decided to do one of their own.

"So they took the engagement well?" Peyton asked Sydney as they walked up to a snow-cone stand

"Amazingly. I didn't think they would since we're only 18. We're practically married anyway though." Sydney said as Taylor placed her order

"See, you had all that unnecessary stress of them liking or not liking your getting married." Taylor said to Sydney as Peyton placed her order

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about me." Sydney said with a wave of her hand. "Spill." She said to Taylor with a little smirk

"Spill what? My snow-cone? I'm not done with it." Taylor said innocently

Sydney rolled her eyes and ordered her snow-cone.

"I think she means the mystery guy you're fucking." Peyton laughed

"Well I didn't want to tell either of you," Taylor started as they all walked towards the car. "But I guess it's time it came out." She sighed dramatically. "Brooke, Lucas, and I are all fucking each other behind your backs. The first time between the three of us was just so great…" She trailed off with a dreamy look on her face

Peyton slapped Taylor's arm. "You're hopeless. You know that?"

"I try." Taylor smiled and took a big bite of her snow-cone

"Have either of you packed yet?" Peyton asked

"Nope." Sydney and Taylor said in unison

"Jesus! How are we going to get all of our stuff out there?" Taylor said

"Dude, not only do we have all of our stuff the bring, but we have all of our cars." Peyton said

"Well, we could rent a moving van, a large one, and put one of the cars on the back of it. Then everyone can drive their own cars. Either Nathan or Lucas can drive the van." Sydney suggested

"No, that's way too many cars and not enough moving van space." Taylor disagreed

"I could leave my car here." Peyton suggested. "If we live together, which we obviously are, Brooke and I only need one car for now. "

"That's smart. Me and Lucas can do the same thing." Sydney looked over at Taylor. "But then that leaves you carless."

"I'm sure I can figure something out." Taylor said quickly

Peyton and Taylor looked at Taylor and Taylor just smiled and took a bite of her snow-cone.

"I'm just saying." Taylor said. "Now come on, where are we going for the day?"

* * *

"You realize that I am trying to stay sober, right?" Brooke laughed as Faith set down 2 shots and a pitcher of beer. "Plus it's only two in the afternoon."

"Loosen up B." Faith smiled and held up her shot. "To me and you getting past all the crazy ass shit we've dealt with, and to a good first year at college."

Brooke smiled and held up her shot glass. "To us."

The girls downed their shots and slammed the shot glasses onto the table.

"When Peyton sees that you tried to get me drunk, you are going to have to deal with her. I had no part in choosing today's activities." Brooke laughed

"Please. You're a big girl Brooke." Faith winked

"Wait, are you trying to get me drunk? Because I thought that you and I were cool being friends only."

"We are. I'm just trying to have some fun with my best friend while you are away from your girlfriend and before we get caught up in the college life." Faith laughed. "You need to chillax babe."

"You're oddly chipper today." Brooke pointed out

"Nah. Just anxious."

"About what?" Brooke raised an eyebrow

"B, everything is about to change. You're not anxious at all?"

Brooke shrugged. "Not really. It's not going to be much different from now except we'll be living in California and going to school."

"What world are you living in?" Faith mused

The girl's pizza that they had ordered arrived, and the two friends sat in silence as they ate.

"You sure you don't want to stay at the beach house when we get out there? It's gonna be fun." Brooke said

"I know it will, but it will be nice to see my mom and my aunt. I don't know why it will be nice, seeing as how everything is so fucked up, but I need to go."

"And then the dorms after that? You're insane Faith. Just movie in with one of us."

"I want the whole college experience. Living on campus is one of those experiences." Faith lied. _Arent you going to have a heart attack when I move in with you._ Faith smiled at the thought.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Brooke laughed. "Come on, let's play darts. We'll make a drinking game of it."

"Bring it on." Faith said as she got up and followed Brooke

* * *

"Beach days are so nice." Sydney said as she sat on the shore watching the waves crash onto the beach, Peyton and Taylor by her side

"I miss hanging out with the two of you." Peyton said. "The Three Musketeers."

"Or Three Stooges depending on who you ask." Taylor laughed

"I know that we are going to be busy out in California, but we need to make time for each other. I don't want to drift away from you guys." Sydney said

"I agree. You guys mean too much to me and we've been through too much." Peyton said

"Guys, I know that we are moving, but we are moving to the same place. Me, Brooke, and Peyton will be living with each other, and how much do you want to bet that you and Lucas will move into the same apartments Syd. We're not going to drift. Maybe kill each other, but not drift." Taylor smiled

"You're right." Peyton smiled and stood up. "I'll race you guys into the water."

"Peyt, we're fully clothed." Sydney pointed out

Peyton bent down and took her shoes off. "Last one in is a rotten egg." She smiled and sprinted towards the water, diving into a wave

Taylor and Sydney shared looks and laughed as they scrambled off the sand and followed Peyton's lead.

* * *

"So what's the deal?" Nathan asked

"Let's wait for Brooke and Faith to get here that way we don't have to repeat everything." Taylor said. She glanced at her watch. "Where are they?"

Sydney, Taylor, and Peyton had called Lucas, Haley, and Nathan and decided that they all needed to sit down together to figure out their moving plans. They were all at Sydney and Taylor's waiting for Brooke and Faith to join them.

"I don't know, but I'm hungry." Haley said. "Let's order Chinese or something."

Everyone agreed and called to place their orders. It had taken them all a good 15 minutes to accomplish this task, and when they were done Brooke and Faith still hadn't arrived.

"Ok. Where the hell-"

Sydney was cut off by Brooke and Faith barreling through the front door.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." Brooke giggled

"Are you two drunk?" Lucas scoffed

"Shh." Faith held a finger to her lips

"It's 5:30 in the afternoon." Nathan pointed out. "What were you two doing?"

"Playing darts." Brooke said and gave Peyton a kiss. "Hi Girlfriend."

"Whoa. How much did you have to drink? You taste and smell like a brewery." Peyton made a face

"Look at what we have." Faith smiled and set a wad of cash down

Taylor reached over and counted it. "$200 dollars. What did you two do? Rob a liquor store? Because that would explain a lot."

"No dorkwad. We just ripped off some guys while we were playing darts." Faith said

"You what?" Sydney said with a laugh

"I cant tell you my scamming secrets. It would screw it up if I tried them on you." Faith winked

"Oh my." Haley laughed. "This is interesting."

Faith walked over to Haley and sat herself in Haley's lap. "Did I ever tell you that you are the best little sister ever?"

"Faith? We're not related." Haley said slowly. "And are you older than me?"

"I don't know. But we might as well be sisters since-"

"California. Moving plans?" Taylor cut in loudly before Faith could finish her sentence

"3 days." Brooke said

"3 days? What are you talking about?" Lucas asked

"Till we move." Brooke smiled goofily

"Babe, that's not for another week." Peyton said

"Something is happening in 3 days." Brooke furrowed her brow as she thought

"Uh oh. She's drunk and in thinking mode. This could take a while." Nathan joked

"Anyway. First thing on the agenda; how we're getting us and all of our shit there." Sydney said

"Moving van?" Haley suggested

"But will all 8 of our apartment and bedroom things fit?" Taylor pointed out. "We all have a lot of shit."

"2 moving vans then?" Lucas suggested

"I could drive one!" Faith volunteered

"Yeah, ok." Taylor said sarcastically

"Who's taking their cars out there?" Peyton asked. "We talked about it a little, but we never determined anything."

"We could take half the cars now and the take back the other half when we come back to visit." Haley said

"Smart." Sydney said, giving Haley a smile. "Ok. So who's cars are we taking?"

"Well, we'll be living in four different places, so four cars? Brooke's, Lucas', Nathan and Haley's, and Faith's?" Taylor suggested

"Brooke and Peyton can drive their car, Nathan and Haley can drive theirs, then Syd and I can drive one van with our car on the back, and then Faith can drive the other with her car on the back."

"Tay, you can ride with me!" Faith smiled big

"Yippee." Taylor rolled her eyes

"My parents leave in 3 days! They called to say we can head out there earlier if we wanted." Brooke said suddenly

"If we all pack our stuff, I don't see why we couldn't leave a little earlier than planned." Nathan said

"I hate packing." Brooke mumbled

"At least you don't have an entire apartment." Taylor grumbled

"I have nothing to pack really, so I can help you Thumper." Faith said to Taylor

"Thumper?" Haley looked at her older sister with a confused look

"Crazy name she came up with at Disneyland that unfortunately stuck." Taylor explained

"Thumper and Miss Piggy. Nice duo." Nathan laughed

Faith and Taylor shared a smile. _If only you knew._

"Faith is gonna get just as bad as Brooke with the nicknames." Haley said

"Did you ever have a nickname for Faith?" Lucas asked Brooke

Brooke got a mischievous look in her eye. "Sometimes, when-"

"Stop!" Everyone shouted

Faith rolled her eyes. "B never had a nickname for me. Wait, there was that-"

Faith was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Thank God for Chinese food!" Nathan said as he got up to get everyone's food


	21. Famous Last Words

_**NEXT DAY**_

**BROOKE AND PEYTON'S**

"Hey Pey?" Brooke called out from the bathroom

"Yeah babe?" Peyton responded from the bedroom

"Could you come kill this spider before I start freaking out? It has me cornered."

"What?" Peyton laughed to herself

Peyton walked over to the bathroom and laughed out loud at the sight she saw; Brooke standing on the toilet looking at the ground, horrified.

"It's right there." Brooke whispered and pointed

Peyton shook her head and walked over to where Brooke was pointing. "Brooke! That's probably one of the smallest spiders I've ever seen!"

"So what! It has 8 legs and a million eyeballs! It's scary!"

Peyton stepped on the offending arachnid and turned to Brooke. "All gone." She smiled

Brooke smiled also and jumped down to the floor. "Thanks Girlfriend. Now lets finish packing so we can go help everyone else."

Peyton gave Brooke a quick kiss and laughed as she walked out of the bathroom.

"It's not funny." Brooke pouted at the doorway Peyton just walked out of

Peyton poked her head back into the bathroom. "It's a little funny." She said and smirked at Brooke

**

* * *

**

**NATHAN AND HALEY'S**

"Tell me again why we decided to move all the way to California?" Haley said as she taped a box closed

"To go to a great college where I can play basketball with Lucas and you can kick some major academic ass with your grades." Nathan smiled. "It will be fine out there Hales. I promise."

Haley sighed and looked at Jordan. "I know. I just don't like the idea of being so far away from Dan and Deb and Karen. I never thought I would want to stay close to Dan. It's odd."

Nathan laughed and kissed his wife. "I love you Haley. I'm going to take care of you, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Famous last words." Haley smiled ruefully and shook her head as she went back to packing

**

* * *

**

**TAYLOR AND SYDNEY'S**

"You have way to much shit." Sydney said as she looked around Taylor's room with her hands on her hips

"What? All of this will fit in like 3 boxes, easy." Taylor looked around also

"Ooh. Is this new?" Sydney said as she bent over to pick something up off of the floor. "This is cute." She said as she examined the bra in her hand

"Yeah." Taylor said and snatched the bra away from Sydney

Sydney gave Taylor a weird look and shrugged. "I'm gonna miss living with you."

"Aw! I'm gonna miss you too!" Taylor smiled and gave Sydney a hug

"Are you cheating on me with Taylor again?" Lucas laughed from the doorway

Sydney smiled at Lucas and tightened her hold on Taylor. "Sorry baby. There's just something about her that keeps drawing me towards her."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'm done packing. I figured I'd come here and help you two out."

"Hey Tay, I think I left my…oh! Hey everyone." Faith said as she walked into Taylor's room

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Taylor asked Faith

"I'm done packing so I figured I'd come see how far along you guys were."

"Well, Sydney keeps distracting me. Maybe now that Luke's here she'll leave me the hell alone. If she leaves and you help me, I can be done in a few hours, probably even less."

"Fine. I see where I'm not welcome. Sorry that I wanted to spend some time with my roommate before we moved." Sydney huffed

Taylor laughed and caught Sydney up in a giant hug. "You know I love you, Syd." She kissed Sydney's cheek

"I can leave if you don't need help." Lucas said

"Hell no." Sydney said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of Taylor's room. As they walked further away, Taylor and Faith softly heard something sounding a lot like "sex".

"Well then." Faith laughed. "How are Brooke and Peyton's progress? Talked to them at all?"

"Seeing as how they are worse than Lucas and Sydney, I don't think that they have gotten that far."

"Good point." Faith gave Taylor a quick kiss. "So what do you need help with?"

Taylor smiled and pulled Faith close. "I'm tired of packing. Can't we take Lucas and Syd's lead?"

Faith kissed Taylor again. "No." She smiled and reached down to pick something up. "Hey! I was looking for this! I knew I left it here." She held up her bra

Taylor laughed and the two started packing.

**

* * *

**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON**

"Babe. We really need to finish packing." Brooke said

Peyton stopped kissing Brooke's neck and looked at Brooke with raised eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Brooke pouted. "But if we get all this done, we can pick up where we left off." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

Peyton kissed Brooke. "Ok." She said and turned around

Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm and pulled her to her. "I changed my mind."

Peyton laughed as they fell onto the bed.

* * *

Later that night after Brooke and Peyton had accomplished some packing in between their making out, they made their way over to Sydney and Taylor's.

"Can you believe that this is one of the last days that we'll be in Tree Hill?" Brooke said as she and Peyton were in the car on the way to Sydney and Taylor's

"It's crazy to think that neither of us will have a place to come back to." Peyton said

"Did your dad sell the house?"

"There are a few people really interested in it."

Brooke sighed and linked her fingers with Peyton's. "We'll actually be making a home for ourselves in California."

"Yeah, us and Taylor. And you know that a week into it there will be some random boy-toy living with us too."

"As long as I have you, I don't care who lives there." Brooke laughed

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" Brooke called out as she and Peyton walked into the apartment

"Back here." Sydney called out from the back of the apartment

"Is Luke here?" Peyton asked as she made her way back, followed by Brooke

"Yeah, I'm here." Lucas answered

"Are you two dressed?" Brooke joked as they neared the room

"No. We're packing butt-ass naked." Sydney laughed as Brooke and Peyton entered the room

"I see that you have the living room packed." Peyton said as she walked into Sydney's room

"Taylor and I couldn't sleep last night, so we stayed up packing. It only took about 3 hours. Not too bad." Sydney said as she taped a box closed. "Done." She smiled

"It's amazing how fast you can pack when you put your mind to it." Brooke said

"You two are done too?" Lucas asked

"No. Brooke keeps getting distracted." Peyton laughed

"By…" Sydney said slowly, waiting for a reason

"Peyton bending her ass in my face." Brooke said as she read the side of a box. "Whips, chains, handcuffs, porn…ah ha. I found your kinky box." Brooke smirked

Sydney got wide-eyed. "What?" She turned to Lucas. "Lucas Eugene Scott!"

Lucas laughed. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"What's really in here? It's heavy." Brooke said as she tried to pick the box up

"Books." Lucas said

Peyton shook her head. "Where's Taylor? Out with her mystery man?"

"No, actually. She's in her room packing with Faith." Sydney said

"I'm tired." Brooke stated as she laid back on Sydney's bed, letting her legs dangle off the end of it

"You know, Tay and Faith have been awfully quite for the past 30 minutes." Lucas said

"And you didn't bother to see what they were up to?" Peyton asked as she sat down on the bed next to Brooke

"No. We were too busy having sex." Sydney smirked

Brooke and Peyton quickly got off the bed.

"Eww." Brooke pouted

"I was joking." Sydney said. "Come on. Let's go check on Faith and Taylor. We better make sure they didn't kill each other."

The two couples walked out of Sydney's room and walked to Taylor's.

"Hey. What are-" Sydney opened the door and stopped talking as she saw Taylor and Faith

The two girls had fallen asleep on Taylor's bed, Faith lying on her back and Taylor laying on her stomach with her arm flung around Faith's waist.

"Aw! How cute!" Brooke gushed

Faith slowly opened her eyes and looked at the other four people in the doorway. "What's going on?" She asked sleepily

"We could ask you the same thing." Peyton smirked

"Huh?" Faith looked down at Taylor and rolled her eyes. "Taylor, you're invading my sleep bubble. Again."

"Shut up whore. I'm trying to sleep." Taylor mumbled

"Did you two finish packing?" Brooke asked

"All done. Sleepy now." Faith yawned

"What do you say we all go do something on the night before our last night in Tree Hill?" Peyton suggested

"I have the perfect idea." Lucas said with a smile. "Taylor, Faith, move your asses now. You're coming with us."

Taylor groaned. "Damn you all. Can't a girl get some sleep without being rudely awoken?"

"No." Everyone answered

"Dammit." Taylor sighed and got up, pulling Faith with her. "Come on babe. Looks like we're all going out."

* * *

**Wow! I'm a failure! It's been so long since I updated, and then I drop off a really short update when I finally do. I'm sorry guys! I've been crazy busy with work and some other stuff going on at home, and it's been really insane. Things are starting to slow back down, so I'll be updating again on a regular basis. I hope that you all still continue reading this story, because without you guys, I have no reason to write. : )**


	22. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone!**

**I just wanted to drop off this author's note that way you guys wouldn't think that I just abandoned you.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been working 35 hour weeks at work, and I got kicked out of my house and just moved into an apartment where I don't even have my computer set up, much less internet access. I just started school back up, which is a good thing for you all. I have a free period every Tuesday and Thursday, so expect at least one update a week, maybe two if I have a chance. **

**I apologize that I'm making you all wait so long for this story to continue, but I think that the earliest time I can update is Sunday night. I have to work all damn weekend. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, and I promise that I will get this story back on track. It's come too far and you all have been with me for too long for this story to just disappear. :) **

**Rachel **


	23. Want to Know A Secret?

**Yay! An update! Even I'm excited, so I hope you all are too!**

"I'm getting flashbacks of Disneyland all over again being around all these kids." Taylor said as she slowly looked around the miniature golf course

"Just as long as Brooke doesn't disclose anymore of our sex life, we can make this outing a little less embarrassing." Peyton said, rolling her eyes at Brooke

"What?" Haley laughed

"So we're standing in line for a ride, and B starts spouting her mouth off about her and Peyton having sex in front of all these little kids and their families. I don't normally get embarrassed, but Jesus!" Faith laughed as she set herself up for a shot

"Damn!" Nathan laughed. He looked down at the scorecard in his hand. "Ok, somehow Taylor is in the lead, followed by Tim." He looked at Tim. "Are you cheating?"

"Why would I cheat when I have the perfect golf swing?" Tim said and demonstrated his point by hitting Faith's golf ball

"Dude! What the fuck? Couldn't you have just said no?" Faith shot Tim an evil glare

"I'm hungry guys." Brooke said. "Are we going to eat at any point tonight?"

"You can never just focus on what you are doing, can you? You're always thinking about something else." Lucas said

"I'm not thinking about something else, my stomach is." Brooke clarified

"Hole-in-one!" Haley smiled and did a little dance

"Did you just shake your ass?" Peyton asked

"It was my happy dance" Haley smiled

"You know what we are going to have to do once we get out to California?" Brooke said and put her arm around Haley's shoulders

"What?" Sydney asked hesitantly

"Take Tutor-Girl here dancing." Brooke said

"No way! Last time I went to a club with you, I got stripper lessons." Haley said

"Yeah, and we had to wash dishes. Not doing that again." Peyton said

"We should all go. It would be fun." Taylor said

"Man, you guys get to go to California and party while I stay here in lame-ass Tree Hill." Tim pouted

"It's alright Tim. We won't have too much fun without you." Peyton said and punched Tim's arm playfully

"Come on babe, it's your turn. Hit the little ball, and let's go get food." Brooke told Peyton

"Ok B, first off, it's a 'golf ball'. Second, we're only on the 11th hole. There are 18." Faith said

"I know that Faith, I'm not retarded." Brooke rolled her eyes

"How about from here out, we team up and whoever loses buys dinner." Lucas suggested

"Luke! You are seriously getting a gambling problem!" Sydney laughed

"If we play two to a team, me and you won't lose Syd. Think about it- free dinner." Lucas said to his fiancé

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Teams of two? That leaves someone out."

"Actually, I'm going to go talk to that fine piece of ass over there." Time said, his gaze following a hot girl. "Later, yo."

Everyone laughed as Tim chased after the girl.

"Game on people." Peyton smiled as she made a hole-in-one.

"Damn." Everyone said

* * *

"Dinner is served." Lucas said as he set two pizzas on the table 

"See Luke, I told you not to bet. Now you are out $20." Sydney said

Lucas shrugged. "It's not my fault that between Peyton, Haley, and Taylor they all won it for their teams."

"Hey!" Brooke, Nathan, and Taylor protested

"I'm sorry dear, but you suck." Taylor said to Faith

"You better watch it babe." Faith emphasized menacingly

"Does everyone know what they are majoring in yet?" Haley asked

"General studies for now." Lucas said

"I'm with Luke." Nathan said

"Art and communication." Peyton said. "I love art, but I want to get into behind-the-scenes stuff with bands, so I think that a communications degree for now will help. I might go back for something else later."

"Photography." Faith said around a mouthful of pizza

"You take pictures?" Brooke asked incredulously

Faith shrugged. "I've never shown anyone my portfolio. I love taking pictures. Capturing the beauty in something that others might not see until you point it out is cool to me."

"That's a different side to you that I never knew was there." Haley said

Faith smiled. "What about you Hales?"

"Probably education. I love tutoring, so why not teach?" Haley laughed

"Typical Tutor Girl." Brooke laughed too

"Right, because yours isn't going to be fashion or something along those lines?" Haley scoffed

"Nope. Zoology." Brooke said, receiving odd stares from around the table. "What?"

"You're serious?" Peyton asked

"Hell no! I'm not cleaning up elephant shit! That's nasty!" Brooke crinkled her nose at the thought. "I'm just doing general stuff until I figure out what I really want to do."

"What about you Taylor?" Nathan asked

"Criminal Justice." Taylor said

"Huh?" Haley asked, shooting her sister a look of confusion

"I want to get into crime scene stuff. I'll probably double major like Peyton; criminal justice and some sort of science."

"So you're really going to do that?" Faith asked

"Yep." Taylor smiled

"Good choice." Faith nodded her head in approval

"What about you Sydney?" Brooke asked

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." Sydney winked

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I was thinking about pre-med."

"Damn! Two future basketball stars, a teacher, an artist slash whatever it is that you are doing, a crime scene tech, a photographer, a doctor…isn't it amazing?" Brooke smiled at her friends

"I'm sure that whatever you decide to do will fit right in." Peyton smiled at her girlfriend

"Look around us guys." Lucas said

"At all the arcade games and little kids?" Taylor asked

"No." Lucas laughed. "This is it. This is one of our last nights home. Tomorrow we'll be packing up the trucks, and then the day after, we'll be gone."

"We should probably get home so we can get up early to get all the houses packed up in the trucks." Sydney said

"Come on Syd! Live a little." Taylor said. "We can play a few arcade games and then go home without Lucas and, uh, have a fun last night being roommates."

Sydney looked at Lucas and turned back to Taylor. "I could do with a night of fun."

Taylor wiggled her eyebrows and pulled Sydney out of her chair to play a game.

"Come on baby, I'll race you in one of those car games." Peyton said and dragged Brooke away

Faith leaned back in her chair and gave Lucas a smile. "So Sydney has her night with Taylor? You get a free night too?"

"Hey Nate, want to shoot some baskets?" Lucas said quickly to Nathan and got up

Faith laughed as the brothers walked away.

"Are you really into Luke?" Haley asked

"Nah." Faith smiled. Making a decision, Faith rested her elbows on the table. "Want to know a secret?"

"Always."

"I'm seeing someone."

Haley's mouth dropped open and she got wide-eyed. "Who!"

"Is it really not obvious?" Faith chuckled

"Is what not obvious?" Haley asked, confused

"Hey Faith, do you have a dollar?" Taylor asked as she walked up to Faith and Haley

"Only if you pay me back." Faith said

"A dollar?" Faith scoffed

"Yep."

"Fine. I'll pay you back. Now the dollar?"

Faith handed Taylor the dollar, making sure that their fingers lingered on the other's a moment longer than necessary.

Haley burst into a coughing fit, making Taylor and Faith look at her with an odd look.

"You?" Haley pointed at Faith. "And you?" She pointed to her sister

"What the fuck did you tell her?" Taylor asked Faith

"Nothing. Yet, at least." Faith said

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Just keep it on the dl Haley-bub. We're not telling anyone yet." She walked away shaking her head

"You and my sister?" Haley asked Faith

"Crazy, huh?" Faith smiled

Haley sighed. "You break her heart and we'll have issues."

Faith laughed and looked over to where Taylor was laughing with Sydney. "That wont be a problem."

* * *

"You know what I was just thinking about?" Peyton asked Brooke later that night as they were home and getting ready for bed 

"What?" Brooke asked

"How many times that we have been caught making out." Peyton said as she pulled a t-shirt over her head

"Well, we've only gotten kicked out of one place, so we're not too horrible."

"Yeah, and we haven't gotten arrested yet." Peyton laughed

The couple finished getting ready for bed and climbed under the covers.

"Are you scared about leaving Tree Hill?" Brooke asked her girlfriend as she played with the hem of Peyton's shirt

"A little. Tree Hill is pretty much everything I've ever known. It's going to be a whole new world. A new state, a new school, new people…it's all really scary when you think about it."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you wont fall in with the freaksy art crowd." Brooke giggled

"As long as you don't fall in with the party crowd." Peyton laughed

"I'm not allowed to party at all?" Brooke pouted

"If I'm not there with you, then no. Drinking usually gets you into trouble."

"Not every time."

"Did anything happen with you and Faith the other day?" Peyton suddenly blurted

Brooke sat up and looked at Peyton. "What? Where the hell did that come from?"

Peyton sighed and sat up. "I have a confession. I'm about to get real honest with you."

"Ok?" Brooke said and sat up also

"I cheated on you."

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock. "What!"

"It was after the wreck babe, after you said you wanted to be with me and then went back to New York."

"With who?"

"I'm not telling you that. Listen to me Brooke, I was confused. You said you wanted to be with me, and then you left. I didn't know where we stood."

"What part of 'I want to be with you' is confusing Peyton?"

"The part where you say it and then leave! The part where you tell me you love me and then walk right out the door with your girlfriend! The part where you go to New York and don't call me for 2 weeks! It was all pretty fucking confusing Brooke!" Peyton exploded

Brooke sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry."

Peyton took a deep breath. "Me too. Especially since I don't know if I technically cheated on you."

Brooke chuckled. "I don't know. We weren't 'officially' back together I guess. And I did go back to New York pretty quickly."

"Ya think? You were here for and hour and then left with Faith."

"Yeah." Brooke said slowly

"You didn't end things with her right away, did you?"

"No, I did. It was actually a hard break-up."

"What happened?"

"She loved me Peyton, but I was still in love with you. I couldn't give Faith what she needed because I wanted it with you. That hurt her, and it hurt me to do that to her. We said good-bye, and she walked out the door."

"But…"

"A week later we ran into each other at the café, and we talked."

"You worked it all out?"

"You could say that." Brooke sighed. "We talked, we fought, we fucked, we fought some more, and then we sorted everything out."

"Oh."

"You know how I get when I argue? Well Faith is apparently the same way. Not a good mix."

Peyton laughed. "You know, I knew something happened with you two and you weren't telling me."

Brooke placed her hand in Peyton's. "I was in the same place you were. I didn't know how you felt, and we hadn't talked, so…"

"You weren't sure if it was for real." Peyton finished

"Yeah. Now tell me who you fooled around with. I told you." Brooke pouted

"It was with…" Peyton paused to frustrate Brooke

"Tell me!" Brooke whined

"Tim. We all got drunk one night and-"

"Stop!" Brooke demanded. "Anyone else I could forgive, but Dim? I'm so breaking up with you."

"Babe, I'm kidding. It was…umm, it was with Taylor."

"Taylor James?"

"No, one of the other 50 Taylor's we know" Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yes Taylor James."

"Huh." Brooke said thoughtfully

"What? You're not mad?"

"Not really actually. Better Tay than some nasty ass random person. What happened?"

"She had that really bad break in her leg after the wreck, and one night I went over there to keep her company. She had gotten really depressed, and it just kind of happened. One minute I was leaning over her to get the remote, the next minute we were making out."

"Well now I feel bad since me and Faith had sex and you and Taylor only kissed."

Peyton smiled sheepishly. "No, actually I feel bad. You had sex once, I did a few times."

"Peyton Sawyer!"

"I'm sorry!"

Brooke sighed. "I guess we're even, huh? You forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"You I forgive. Taylor I don't." Brooke joked

"Just like I forgive you, but not Faith." Peyton joked back

"I love you Peyton, and I'm sorry that whole situation was so confusing." Brooke said seriously

"Want to make it up to me?" Peyton said and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck

"I'm kind of tired Pey." Brooke joked

Peyton tackled Brooke and straddled her. "Shut up." She bent down and kissed Brooke hard. Suddenly stopping, She sat up to look Brooke in the eye. "Wait, did anything happen with Faith the other day?"

"I'm hurt that you would even ask me that!" Brooke feigned hurt

"I love you, but when you're drunk you get…well…"

"Horny?" Brooke suggested

"Yes." Peyton chuckled

"Nothing happened Peyton. I love you too much to do something stupid like that. Again. Now can we please get back to the kissing?" Brooke pouted

"Of course." Peyton giggled and kissed Brooke again


	24. Goodbye to Everything We Know

"Why are you two still in bed when you are supposed to be dressed and ready to load the trucks?" Haley asked as she walked into Brooke and Peyton's room the next morning

"Because bed is so much more comfortable." Peyton mumbled

"See Hales? I told you they wouldn't be ready." Nathan laughed from his spot leaning against the doorframe

"Wrong." Brooke sighed and threw the covers off her and Peyton. "We got tired of waiting for you after we had gotten ready, so we went back to bed." She climbed out of bed, fully clothed, and pulled Peyton with her

"Is everyone else here?" Peyton asked with a yawn

"They're all outside. They didn't want to walk in on you two naked or something." Haley rolled her eyes

"So you two volunteered?" Brooke asked

"Hell no. We lost paper/rock/scissors." Nathan grinned

* * *

"Do you think that you have enough God damned clothes?" Taylor huffed as she put some of Brooke's clothes in the truck

"Seriously B! They have 12 step programs for people like you." Faith said as she threw another pile on top of Taylor's

"If I had a clever comeback to that, I would say it." Brooke started. "Unfortunately, it is way to early in the morning for my brain to be in full-out bitch mode, so you'll just have to settle for a fuck you." Brooke smiled sweetly at Taylor and Faith

"I wonder if the guys need help in there." Sydney mused as she sat on the edge of the truck. "The only thing that's left is the bed, right?" She asked as she lit a cigarette

"And the desk and the dresser. They're tough guys, they can handle it." Faith said as she sat down next to Sydney and bummed a cigarette from her

"That's a disgusting habit." Brooke informed the two girls with a disgusted look. "I've been telling you for an eternity to stop." She said to Faith

"How does it affect you anymore? Its not like you have to kiss me." Faith winked at Brooke

"Second-hand stinkiness babe. It's nasty." Brooke pointed out

"I told Luke I would quit once we moved. I'm just trying to enjoy it while I can." Sydney said

"You know, I don't know how Luke stands it Syd. I don't think that I would be able to kiss someone who tastes like an ashtray." Taylor said pointedly, shooting a look at Faith

Faith sighed and took one last drag off of her cigarette before flicking it away and shooting Taylor a frustrated look. Taylor only smiled.

"Ok, so now that that's established, someone go help the boys get that stuff packed up. I'm already hungry, and we still have Lucas' house to go to before we are getting lunch." Haley said

"Go ahead Faith. And Syd. You two can go help them." Peyton said

"Why us?" Faith complained

"Because we all voted and you both lost." Brooke said

"Dammit." Faith moaned as Sydney pulled her to her feet and led them inside

"That was easy." Haley laughed

* * *

"2 houses down, 3 to go." Nathan said as he took a bite of his cheeseburger

"Mine will take all of about 5 minutes." Faith said. "I only have like 6 boxes."

"Our apartments will take the longest." Haley said

"What if we split up? Lucas, Sydney, Taylor, and I could all tackle Taylor and Sydney's, and then everyone else could get Naley's." Faith suggested

"Naley?" Haley asked with a raised brow

"Yes. Nathan and Haley combined; Naley. It's quicker to say than both of your full names." Faith explained

"Ok, so splitting up sounds like a good plan." Brooke agreed with Faith

"I hate moving." Sydney complained

"We get to unpack once we get there too. That's the fun part." Lucas said sarcastically

"Yippee." Sydney said with a scowl

"I'm gonna miss the burgers here." Faith said around a mouthful of her cheeseburger

"You have some mustard babe." Peyton laughed and pointed to Faith's mouth

"I was saving it for later." Faith laughed too

After another half hour of the group eating and talking, Nathan finally spoke up.

"We're never going to get to move if we don't get the trucks packed." Nathan said. "I say we go pack the rest of our stuff up and then go hang out at the River Court one last time with everyone."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lucas agreed

* * *

**NATHAN AND HALEY'S**

"Tell me again how I got stuck with 3 girls to help me load up this entire apartment." Nathan grumbled as he walked into the apartment to find Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all sitting on the floor talking

"Lucas got stuck with 3 girls too babe." Haley pointed out

"Why don't you call Dim to come help you out. Isn't he your bitch anyway?" Brooke said

"I don't see why I need him when I have 3 other perfectly capable people here." Nathan said

"What do you need help with Nate? Didn't we pretty much get everything?" Haley asked as she looked around the empty apartment

"There's still some things in the bedroom. We could probably be done in 15 minutes if you would all get off your asses." Nathan said

Peyton sighed and stood. "Tell us what to do."

"Thank you Peyton." Nathan smiled triumphantly. "If you could get the crib disassembled, that would be awesome."

Peyton reached down and pulled Brooke up. "If I'm helping, so are you."

"I love it when you're bossy." Brooke giggled as she walked to the bedroom hand-in-hand with Peyton

"And no sex on our bed!" Haley called after them. "We should have brought the bed to the truck before we let them anywhere near the bedroom." She muttered

Nathan laughed and gave Haley a kiss.

* * *

**TAYLOR AND SYDNEY'S**

"This couch is not going to fit if we try to move it out that way." Sydney said as she and Lucas trued to get the couch out the door

"Syd, I know what I am doing." Lucas huffed as he tried to once again pull the couch through the little doorway

Sydney rolled her eyes and shook her head as they continued to try with no luck. "Lucas, it's not working."

"You just need to pivot."

"Pivot this!" Sydney said and flipped Lucas off

"Fine. How do you propose we get this through the door?"

Sydney explained to Lucas her idea, and Lucas smiled sheepishly when it worked.

"Sorry babe." Lucas said

"You just need to learn how to listen to me. I'm always right." Sydney smiled

"You have the rest of our lives to teach me." Lucas smiled

"Damn right."

* * *

"I don't want to be away from you for a week and a half." Taylor pouted as she watched Faith take apart her bed frame

"It will be fine." Faith said through gritted teeth as she tried to loosen a screw

Taylor sighed and leaned over to put some weight on the wrench that Faith was using, the screw finally loosening up.

"Ah ha. All I needed was for your fat ass to help." Faith smiled

"Faith! A week and a half!" Taylor repeated

Faith cupped Taylor's cheek. "And then we will be living together. You're gonna be glad you had the break."

"You're probably right." Taylor gave Faith a kiss

"Are we going to tell everyone when we get there?"

"If you want to."

"I do." Faith smiled. "I want everyone to know how happy I am because of you."

Taylor opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sydney's voice.

"Come on bitches! Let's get this done."

"Hold on! We're almost done!" Taylor yelled back. She turned to Faith. "Guess we better focus."

"Guess so." Faith smiled ruefully

* * *

"So this is good-bye huh?" Skills smiled sadly as he looked around

Everyone had met up later that night at the River Court to say their good-byes. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Sydney, Nathan, Haley, Taylor, Faith, Fergie, Skills, Tim, Mouth, and Erica were all standing in a circle, cherishing the friendships that they had all built in the small town of Tree Hill.

"I guess so. Until a break comes up at least." Mouth said

"I never got a chance to know all of you as well as you know each other, but it will be sad to see everyone going their separate directions." Erica said. "At least I'll still have Mouth." She smiled and put her arm around her boyfriends waist

"None of us will be alone, and that's all that matters." Peyton smiled

Everyone broke out of the circle to hug those that they were leaving behind, and they all shared one last smile with each other.

"Good-bye to everything we know." Brooke whispered as they all split up and went their separate ways


	25. I Feel Special

"I changed my mind. I don't want to drive a truck." Faith yawned the next morning as they all sat around the kitchen

Taylor handed Faith a cup. "Here, drink this."

Faith looked at the cup suspiciously. "What's in it?"

"Just chug Faith." Taylor said

Faith looked at her girlfriend with a raised brow and then handed the cup to Brooke. "Here B, drink some of this. Tell me if its ok."

"Hell no!" Brooke laughed. "I dated Tay for two months, and I had some bad experiences with her so-called energy drinks."

Faith set the cup down. "Ok then."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Are we making a plan for the road trip, or are we just following each other?"

"I can lead to start, then Nate can." Lucas said

"Are us girls no capable of leading?" Peyton joked

"No." Nathan said and gave Peyton a smile

"I don't care what we do as long as we get there." Brooke said as she rested her head on Peyton's shoulder

"You know, I think I might ride with Nathan and Haley so I can watch movies with Jordan." Peyton joked

"Ooh. I'm with you." Taylor agreed

"Huh. That sounds like fun." Sydney smiled

"Hell no. There is no way I can deal with Nathan, Jordan, and the three stooges. Besides, what would your lovers all do without you?" Haley said, earning glares from Taylor and Faith warning her to shut up

"Well, it just means that Lucas and Brooke would be without someone to make out with at stop lights, and Faith would be without someone to bitch at the entire trip. I still cant believe that you two haven't killed each other yet!" Sydney said to Taylor and Faith

Taylor shrugged. "I'd be bored without her."

"I'm surprised we haven't killed you two yet." Brooke said

"Come on B! You know you love us." Faith smiled at her ex

"Nah. You guys are still around because you are both hot." Peyton laughed. "It would be a tragedy to kill two fine women like yourselves."

"Oh brother. Can we go please?" Sydney rolled her eyes

Lucas laughed and put his arm around Sydney. "Let's load up people. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

BROOKE AND PEYTON

"I'm bored." Brooke said into the silence

"Read or something." Peyton said as she tapped her fingers on her steering wheel along with the music

"I get car sick." Brooke pouted

"Well I'm not sure what you want me to tell you then babe."

"Road trips are only fun when you have more than 2 people in the car." Brooke sighed

"Are you calling me boring?" Peyton scoffed

"What if I am?" Brooke stuck her tongue out

Peyton reached out and smacked Brooke's leg. "Bitch."

Brooke smiled and caught Peyton's hand in her own. "Please, you knew that before we got together."

"And I love you in spite of it." Peyton smiled and gave Brooke's hand a squeeze

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY

"Are you sure that we are doing the right thing moving so far away from your parents and Karen and all?" Haley asked Nathan as she looked at their son sleeping in the back. "Are we going to be able to handle school and Jordan without going insane?"

"Hales, stop worrying." Nathan chuckled

"It's not funny Nathan!"

"We are going to be fine. We have 2 other couples to help us out, plus Taylor and Faith."

"3 other couples."

"2 babe. Lucas and Sydney and Brooke and Peyton."

Haley laughed. "I cant believe that no one else has picked up on it."

"Ok, maybe you are right. If you're losing your mind, then maybe we shouldn't be moving."

"Nathan, Taylor and Faith are together."

"What?" Nathan turned to Haley wide-eyed

* * *

LUCAS AND SYDNEY

"I'm glad that I'll have another guy in the house this time." Lucas said

"And Faith wont be here, so there will be less drama." Sydney laughed. "I really don't think that we'll all even see that much of each other once we get out there. We are all going to be so busy."

"And you're sure that we can afford our own place?"

"Yes Luke. I added up all of our financial aid and then the money my parents and your mom are throwing in to help, and it is more than enough. Just chillax."

"I just want to make sure that you are happy." Lucas smiled

"In that case, we might want to get a place close to Taylor so that we can keep our little affair going." Sydney joked

"Sometimes I worry about you girls. You're all insane." Lucas laughed and shook his head

"You know its why you love me."

"Only one of the reasons."

* * *

"I say we switch partners." Sydney said around her mouthful of Taco Bell

"Huh?" Taylor asked

"I'm tired of being with Lucas." Sydney pouted

Everyone had pulled off the highway to eat some lunch, and they were finishing up their meal.

"Wow. I feel special." Lucas mumbled

"I think that Nathan and I will opt out of this little couples switch." Haley laughed

"No, Haley you have to." Lucas said. "Ride with me."

"I'll ride with Nathan and watch Jordan. I love this kid." Taylor smiled as she tickled Jordan

"I'll ride with you. I haven't talked to you in a while." Sydney said to Peyton

"Guess that means you're stuck with me B." Faith smirked

* * *

NATHAN AND TAYLOR

"Taylor, you realize that you can ride up front with me since Jordan is asleep, right?" Nathan said as he glanced in the rearview mirror

"I know. I'll come up there when the movie is over." Taylor said with her eyes still on the TV

"What are you watching?"

"Finding Nemo."

"Are you serious?"

"What's the matter? You bored Brother?" Taylor laughed and checked on Jordan one last time before moving to the passenger seat

"Quite amused actually. Peyton and Sydney are dancing." Nathan laughed and pointed to the car in front of them

"Wow. They're dorks." Taylor said as she saw Peyton and Sydney dancing like Nathan had said

"You would be doing the same thing."

"Whatever." Taylor paused before she spoke again. "I didn't like you when I first met you."

Nathan gave Taylor a skeptical look. "Right. That's why you took me into that room and-"

"I mean when I really met you." Taylor interrupted. "When I realized that you were my little sister's husband."

"Why didn't you like me?"

Taylor shrugged. "I thought you were playing Haley. I might not be the best big sister, but I didn't want to see her get hurt by some asshole jock."

"Ouch."

"Then I realized how much you do love her and now I think that you are cool."

"I didn't really like you at first either." Nathan admitted

"How could you not like me?" Taylor scoffed

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I was worried that you were going to try to ruin things between Haley and I. Then I realized you really just wanted to be in her life, and I respected that."

"I wish that me and her were closer." Taylor said, a hint of sadness in her voice

"So does she. You can both work on that."

"Yeah. I love that chick." Taylor smiled

"Speaking of love, what's up with you and Faith?" Nathan asked innocently, earning a shocked look from Taylor

* * *

PEYTON AND SYDNEY

"You and Lucas ok?" Peyton asked Sydney over the music

"What?" Sydney yelled

Peyton laughed and turned the music down. "Are you and Lucas ok?" She repeated

"Yes. I just wanted to hang out with you for a little."

"Oh really?" Peyton asked skeptically

"Yes really. Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to spend some time with my best friend?"

"You just seem perturbed lately."

"Nah. Just a little stressed about the move and school and the wedding."

"I think that we are all stressed at this point."

"So have you used at all lately?" Sydney asked randomly

Peyton shot Sydney a surprised look. "Whoa. Where the hell did that come from?"

Sydney shrugged. "Have you?"

"No. I really haven't."

"Ok. Just checking."

"Have you?"

"Me? Hell no. I don't even think about it anymore." She paused. "Much."

"Ditto."

"Taylor used when we were in California."

"What!"

"With Mark. She told me the other day. That's why I thought I would check on you. We all just kind of stopped talking about it after the accident and just assumed that we all stopped using."

"Damn." Peyton whistled. "You're right. We just kind of dropped it."

"I honestly didn't think that we had to worry about it anymore. I thought that we all just stopped."

"We did!"

"I'm worried about Tay."

"Do you think that she would use again?"

"I don't know."

* * *

LUCAS AND HALEY

"Lucas, do you realize that you asked me to ride with you, yet you haven't said anything to me?" Haley said as she looked at Lucas

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry Hales." He offered her a smile

"What's up with you?"

"Just nervous."

"About…"

"School. Sydney. Basketball. Money."

"Luke, you're an A student, plus you have me as a best friend. There's not much wrong you can do when it comes to academics. Marriage isn't that bad, and you and Sydney are unofficially married already. I don't see why you are worried about basketball when you are a great player."

"I cant play basketball Haley."

"Whatever. You have the-"

"I have HCM." Lucas confessed

Silence filled the car as Haley stared straight ahead and Lucas focused on driving.

"How long have you known?" Haley asked into the silence after the information Lucas just handed her set in

"A while." Lucas admitted

"And you didn't tell me because…"

"I didn't want to scare anyone. The only people that know are Dan and Brooke."

"So you'll tell your 'father' that you despised most of your life, and you'll tell your ex sex buddy, but you wont tell me. We've been best friends for almost 10 years Lucas. How could you keep this from me?" Haley said, tearing up

"Hales-"

"No. Stop. I don't want excuses. I want to know why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to admit it to myself. If I stopped doing the things that I loved because of it, like basketball, I would be a mess. If no one knew about the HCM, they couldn't stop me from being normal. Besides, I got into UCLA on a basketball scholarship, so if I told anyone, it would be the end of college for me."

"God Lucas. I'm sorry."

Lucas took a deep breath. "I'm scared Hales." His voice wavered

Haley's heart broke at the sight of her best friend breaking down. Haley took Lucas' hand in her own and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm here for you Luke. Whatever you need."

* * *

BROOKE AND FAITH

"So how long are you going to be at your mom's?" Brooke asked as she popped a M&M in her mouth

"A little less than a week, I guess. I have orientation and then I still have to check into the dorms." Faith said, lying about the last part

"Are you going to have time to check in after you get back?"

"Sure?"

"Are you going to be ok out there at your mom's?"

Faith turned to look at Brooke. "What's up with you B?"

Brooke sighed. "I'm just scared you'll run into your old crowd."

"Even if I did, it wouldn't make a difference Brooke."

"Faith, I'm hurt."

"Huh?"

"That you would lie to me." Brooke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"How do you know if I'm lying?"

"Babe, I know you way too well. You never call me Brooke unless something is up. Come on, we went over this how many times when we were together?"

"What do you want me to say? Am I scared to go back? Fuck yeah I'm scared. A lot of shit went down there. That's one reason I have to go; to get some closure on things."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Brooke offered gently

"Nah." Faith smiled at Brooke. "This is something I gotta do alone B."

Brooke nodded. "I understand. But you call me if you need me."

"Coolness. But I hate serious talk. Let's play a game."

"What game?"

Faith looked around and smiled. "A…B…C…"

"Hey! That is so not fair!" Brooke said as she also began to search for the alphabet on billboards

* * *

**Yes, I'm back with another update. Isnt it a miracle: )**

**I hope you guys are ready for some drama, because I sense some starting to pop up soon. The fun summer is gone, and it's time for life to hit our little friends upside the head. Think you can handle it? ; )**


	26. All In Due Time

**_THAT NIGHT_**

The group decided to stop off for the night when the clock hit 11, figuring it was best to get a good nights sleep before having to drive all day again. They checked themselves into 2 rooms, and then stood in the lobby trying to figure out the rooming situations.

"Obviously we're paired up as couples, and then Taylor and Faith, so we just need to figure out which couples will occupy which room." Peyton said

"I love Jordan and all, but I am not dealing with a screaming baby at any point tonight." Brooke laughed

"So me and Brooke are in one room and Nathan and Haley are in another. Where are we going from there?" Peyton said

"I really don't mind Jordan's crying, and Syd sleeps through anything, so we can bunk with Nathan and Haley." Lucas volunteered

"Looks like we're stuck with Brooke and Peyton then." Faith said and bent down to pick her suitcase up off the floor. "Let's go so I can take a shower."

"You do kind of smell." Taylor said with a yawn

"You're one to talk." Faith shot back

"Dear God why didn't we choose to stay with the baby." Peyton mumbled

* * *

"Who would have thought that Brooke Davis, Queen of Tree Hill High, every guys dream and every girl's idol, wears granny panties!" Taylor laughed as Brooke changed 

"I forgot to leave out underwear!" Brooke defended herself. "I found these stuffed in a drawer somewhere."

"Why didn't you just go commando?" Faith asked and took a bite of her chocolate bar

"Ok, seriously. Does it really matter the kind of underwear I wear?" Brooke rolled her eyes

Taylor and Faith shared a look.

"Yes!" They said in unison and burst into a fit of giggles

"It makes for an interesting drawing." Peyton mumbled from her position leaning against the headboard with her art pad in her hands

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed and jumped onto Peyton. "Give me that!"

"Brooke! Stop!" Peyton laughed

"We could probably start making out and they wouldn't even notice." Faith whispered to Taylor

"You're probably right." Taylor smiled at Faith. "I am sort of in a make out mood."

"All in due time." Faith winked

"Ok. Call Sydney and Haley." Peyton said suddenly

"What? Why?" Faith crinkled her nose

"We need a girls night." Peyton declared

"I though we pulled off for the night to actually get some sleep." Taylor pointed out

Brooke shook her head. "Wrong. You loose."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at Brooke and Brooke mimicked her and flipped her off.

"So are we going to do each others make up and braid each others hair and tell everyone who we think is the hunkiest hunk?" Faith said with mock excitement

"You know it." Brooke winked

* * *

"First kiss?" Taylor asked Haley around her mouthful of chocolate 

Haley blushed. "Next?"

"No way! Spill it!" Sydney laughed

"I hate you." Haley mumbled to her sister. "Ok, fine. It was Lucas."

"Are you fucking serious?" Peyton laughed hysterically

"Yes!" Haley said, the blush on her cheeks deepening. "Who was your first kiss?"

Peyton thought for a moment and then went wide-eyed. Turing to Brooke, she realized that Brooke had remembered also.

"Oh my God!" Brooke laughed

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Care to share what's so funny with the rest of us?"

"As ironic as this is, Brooke was my first kiss." Peyton shook her head in amusement

"Huh? But-" Haley started

"When we were 9." Brooke interrupted. "We were outside in a tent and we were talking about boys."

"I never would have guessed." Taylor joked

"We were talking about kissing-"

"At 9 years old?" Haley scoffed

"Yes." Brooke waved Haley away. "We were talking about how we were nervous about our first kiss."

"You're trying to tell me that you were innocent at some point?" Taylor smirked

"Peyton was the one who corrupted me!" Brooke pointed accusingly at Peyton

"What?" Peyton exclaimed

"You kissed me babe." Brooke smirked at the thought

"Damn. I didn't get my first kiss until I was 15." Faith said

"I was 16." Taylor said

Brooke turned to Taylor skeptically. "16? You? Taylor James?"

"I'll have you know that I wasn't always a…" Taylor paused to find the word she was looking for

"Slut?" Haley offered

"Whore?" Brooke threw in right after Haley

"Skank?" Faith smiled sweetly at her girlfriend

"Wow guys, thanks. Its nice to know what you really think about me." Taylor rolled her eyes

"So are all girly slumber parties this way?" Faith asked and ate some popcorn

"Have you ever had a 'slumber party'?" Peyton asked with air quotes

Faith shook her head. "Nope. I mainly kept to myself as a kid. Reading was exciting for me, ok?" She laughed

"Wow, I never knew I dated such a loser." Brooke winked at Faith

"You dated Lucas." Haley pointed out

"Hey!" Sydney protested in defense of her fiancé

"It's ok. Luke and I have been best friends forever." Haley explained. "I'm allowed to make fun of his nerdiness."

"Ok, that's fair." Sydney agreed. She looked at the clock. "I hate to break this up girls, but it's almost 2 o'clock."

"Damn." Faith yawned. "What time are we leaving in the morning."

"8 o'clock is what the guys told me." Haley said

"Psh. Right. 8 o'clock my ass." Taylor said

* * *

**I'm back :-P**


	27. You're Not Into Girls

"Yeah Tay, 8 o'clock my ass." Faith yawned the next morning, shooting her girlfriend a dirty look

"How was I supposed to know that they really meant it?" Taylor grumbled

"Did you not believe that we meant 8 o'clock when we said it?" Lucas scoffed. "I'm appalled." He said mockingly

Sydney gave Lucas a kiss. "Shut up Luke."

"Well lets hit the road people. I'm ready to be in California." Nathan said

"Taylor, ride with me." Peyton said

"I'll come with." Sydney said quickly

"Looks like I'm with you again Faith." Brooke smiled

"Actually, how about you ride with me Brooke." Lucas suggested, earning a questioning look from Brooke and Sydney

"Ok?" Brooke agreed hesitantly

"I'm going to ride with Faith." Haley announced

"You are?" Faith asked with a raised brow

"Yes. Now lets move people." Haley said

* * *

_**BROOKE AND LUCAS**_

An hour after leaving the hotel, Brooke and Lucas sat in almost complete silence, the sound of the radio providing the only noise in the car.

_I wonder why he wanted me to ride with him._ Brooke though, stealing a glance at Lucas' ridged form

"Ok Luke, what's the deal?" Brooke finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"In silence?"

Lucas laughed. "How are you and Peyton?"

"Never better. How about you and Syd?"

"Honestly, things have been stressed lately. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Lucas sighed

"Why me? Why not Haley?" Brooke asked

"Because I can be open with you about relationship things more-so than Haley. You and I dated, Haley and I never did."

"Yes, true, but from what I hear you and Haley were each others first kisses." Brooke smiled wickedly at Lucas

"So I see you girls had a slumber party with loads of secret spilling." Lucas chuckled

"So what's the deal with you and Syd?"

"Ever since we got back from California, things have been tense."

"How so?"

"She's more stressed and irritable." Lucas said simply

"Luke, when are you getting married?"

"Probably January."

"That gives Sydney like 5 and a half months to plan. That's a short amount of time to try to plan a wedding! No wonder she's stressed!"

"That's a good point. She's just not into the same things as before." Lucas pouted, making himself look like a little boy. "Not that she's not into things, she's just not as…passionate as she used to be."

"Like what?"

"Everything! It's like her head is somewhere else."

Brooke sat quietly as she thought of what to say to Lucas.

"Maybe I'm the one being stressed." Lucas said, breaking into Brooke's thoughts. "Marriage is a huge commitment! What the hell are we thinking?"

"Maybe you're both just scared." Brooke suggested

"Probably." Lucas sighed. "I just want her to be happy."

Brooke smiled at Lucas. "She is Luke. You'd make any girl happy."

"Every girl but you." Lucas joked

"Pretty much." Brooke laughed

"I'm sorry about the way we ended; about how I treated you."

"I appreciate it Lucas, but I'm so over it." Brooke grinned

"You mean you don't still fantasize about me?" Lucas said in mock hurt

"I don't have a reason to. Peyton is way better than you ever were." Brooke smirked

* * *

_**HALEY AND FAITH**_

"So… how are you and Tay?" Haley asked, trying her best to sound nonchalant

"Very good." Faith said quickly, smiling at the thought of her girlfriend

"Good. Have you told anyone else?"

"Nope. Not until I get back from my Mom's."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't married." Haley sighed

"What? Why?" Faith laughed

"Because everyone has their crazy little love triangles, and it kind of sounds like fun." Haley smiled

"There's only one reason you wouldn't enjoy it."

"Why's that?"

"You aren't into girls." Faith winked at Haley

* * *

_**PEYTON, TAYLOR, AND SYDNEY**_

"Girls, we need to hang out more." Sydney stated as the girl's small talk died down

"If you two would ever make time for me around Brooke and Lucas, then we could hang out more." Taylor joked

"Oh shut up." Peyton laughed. "We might always be with Brooke and Lucas, but you're always preoccupied with shit too."

Taylor shrugged. "So we've determined we're busy girls. Now that that's out of the way, we can start making time for each other."

"I told Peyton." Sydney said simply

"You told Peyton what?" Taylor asked, confused at the sudden change of subject

"About Mark; the drugs." Peyton clarified. "Why Taylor?"

Taylor chuckled and then sighed when Peyton and Sydney shot her looks. "So I slipped. Big deal. I'm not back into it."

"Remember last time you slipped? It started a long road in which we hit it hard, tried to clean up, and then almost died!" Sydney said

"Guys, I love you, but seriously; it was a mistake. Plain and simple. It's not going to happen again. If I was back into that shit, I wouldn't have told you about it Syd. Please believe me when I say that it's over." Taylor said confidently

Peyton and Sydney shared a look and then sighed.

"Alright Tay." Peyton said. "But instead of taking it lightly if it happens again, we're getting you help. If any of us slip from here out, that person is getting help. I get that we're all clean now, but shit happens."

* * *

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

"Dear Jesus please get me out of that damned car!" Brooke said with a smile as she slammed the car door and made her way over to Peyton. "Hey baby." She said, giving Peyton a kiss

"Hello to you too." Peyton smiled as she put her arm around Brooke's waist and they turned to the others

After the long trip, they had finally made it to California and to Brooke's parent's ocean-front house. All the couples, Taylor and Faith still hiding their relationship, made their way to their significant other after playing musical cars the whole trip. While everyone else gave their partner a kiss, Taylor and Faith shared a smile and a high-five.

"Welcome home everyone." Brooke smiled at the group of her best friends

* * *

**I was amazed at all the reviews I got over the last chapter. I'm so thrilled that you guys are still here, waiting to see what happens with everyone. Thanks so much for all the support! I'll try to get another update out quickly, hopefully on Wednesday because I have a break from work and school!**


	28. I Have To Tell You Something

_**THAT NIGHT**_

"I dub Faith as the official chef while we're all stuck together." Lucas said as he took another bite of food

"Too bad I leave tomorrow." Faith smiled

"You should be a food major." Brooke said. "This is the shit."

"A food major?" Faith laughed

"Yeah. At college." Brooke said happily

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Or you could just always cook for us."

"Yeah! You should move in with us and be our personal chef!" Brooke nodded her head

Taylor and Faith shared a smile.

"We'll see how things go later on." Faith said

"I think that Nathan and I are going to turn in. We're both exhausted, and it's past Jordan's bedtime." Haley yawned

"Same here." Sydney said, mimicking Haley's yawn with one of her own

"What time do you leave tomorrow Faith?" Lucas asked

"Around noon." Faith answered

"Good." Nathan said as he stood up. "You can make us all lunch before you leave."

Everyone laughed as they cleared their places and all set out for their bedrooms.

* * *

_**BROOKE AND PEYTON**_

"I'm so tired." Peyton stated as she pulled her shirt over her head and replaced it with a pajama shirt

"Me too." Brooke agreed. "That's what happens when you're stuck in a car all day."

Peyton stretched and pulled the covers back on the bed. Climbing under the covers, she laid her head down on the pillow and smiled at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked when she realized that Peyton was staring at her

"Nothing." Peyton shook her head and continued to smile

Brooke cocked an eyebrow and slid into bed next to Peyton. Cuddling to Peyton's side, she smiled when Peyton's arm wrapped around her. "What were you smiling about P. Sawyer?"

"Everything. We're here, all of us, Nathan and Haley are happily married with Jordan, Lucas and Sydney are getting married, Taylor is doing more with her life than just partying it away, Faith is out of her abusive situation, and I couldn't be more in love with you than I am right now. Things are looking up from last year."

"I know what you mean." Brooke leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Peyton's lips. "Things couldn't be better."

* * *

**_LUCAS AND SYDNEY_**

"How was driving the truck today? We didn't get to talk much." Sydney asked Lucas as they climbed into bed

"It was alright. It was nice catching up with Brooke and Haley."

"So you were Haley's first kiss, huh?" Sydney giggled. "I thought you guys were best friends only?"

Lucas groaned. "Haley is only my best friend. We were young and complete dorks. Believe me, I only see Haley as a sister. In our whole friendship, I had a crush on her for maybe a month or two."

Sydney kissed Lucas. "I'm just teasing you babe. But while we're on the subject, are there any other skeletons in your closet that you want to talk about?" She laughed

Lucas' body tensed up against Sydney, and he sat up. Sydney sat up also, and looked at Lucas in concern.

"What is it Lucas." Sydney asked and placed a hand on Lucas' arm. "I was only joking."

Lucas sighed heavily. "I have to tell you something."

"Ok?"

"I love you so much Syd, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but there is something that you need to know before you marry me."

"Please don't tell me that you have kids or something."

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle. "No, I don't have any kids. Almost, but no." Lucas turned to look Sydney in the eye. " Sydney, I have HCM."

"What? I don't know…" Sydney started saying, a look of confusion on her face

"It's a genetic heart defect."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you remember me telling you about how Dan had a heart attack and they found something wrong with his heart?"

"Yes." Sydney said slowly

"I have the same thing."

"Lucas! You could have a heart attack too?"

Lucas shook his head. "I take medicine to prevent my heart from failing. I just cant do the things I used to do. Like basketball."

"Lucas, you're here to play basketball. I don't understand."

"I can still play, but not like I used to. My medicine will help me, but at the same time it slows me down a lot."

"How long have you known?" Sydney asked quietly into the silence that fell around the couple

"About a year and a half." Lucas admitted

"And you're just now telling me?"

"I talked to Haley about it earlier, and I saw how much it hurt her that I kept it from her. I came to the realization that I needed to tell the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"I don't know what to say Luke."

"I know. I love you Syd, and I want to grow old with you."

"But you might not." Sydney brought her eyes to Lucas'. "You might not have the chance Lucas. What if your heart fails?"

"It's not going to Syd." Lucas tried to re-assure her

"You don't know that." Sydney's eyes filled with tears. "Luke, you could die."

Lucas brought his hand to Sydney's face and cupped her cheek. "I'm not going to die."

"You said it's genetic?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that our children could have it?"

Lucas nodded, tears filling his own eyes. "Yes. There's a chance. But there is medicine to take care of them if they do end up having it. Like the pills I take."

Sydney pulled away from Lucas and stood up. "This is…God. This is too much." She said with her back to him

"Syd." Lucas called after her. "Sydney, please look at me."

Sydney turned to face Lucas.

"I love you, and that's why I told you. It's not something that effects just me anymore. It effects you."

"And our children."

"Yeah, it will effect our family."

Sydney shook her head and began to cry. Lucas climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, please don't cry." Lucas whispered in her ear

Sydney relaxed into Lucas' arms and sobbed. The couple held each other close as they realized that their life had completely changed.

* * *

**_NATHAN AND HALEY_**

Nathan watched Haley as she sang Jordan to sleep, and he smiled with happiness at the love radiating off of her.

Haley placed a sleeping Jordan into his crib and smiled as she felt strong arms slip around her waist.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are with him." Nathan placed a soft kiss on Haley's neck

Haley smiled and turned to face Nathan. Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed him.

"I love you Nathan." Haley said softly. "I love you so much, and I'm so happy and content in this moment with you. You and Jordan. I don't want it any other way."

Nathan smiled. "I feel the exact same."

Grabbing Haley's hand, Nathan led them to the bed where he pulled Haley towards him. Leaning into Nathan's embrace, Haley began to kiss him.

As the couple began to become more passionate, a moan could be heard through the wall.

Haley giggled and Nathan groaned as the moment was ruined. Haley shook her head and rolled over to her side of the bed.

"I wonder if we're going to have to deal with that all week." Haley wondered out loud

"We're definitely going to start looking for our own place." Nathan chuckled

Another moan could be heard.

"Tomorrow." Nathan mumbled with disgust

* * *

_**TAYLOR AND FAITH**_

"Nathan knows about us." Taylor mumbled against Faith's lips

Faith pulled away, startled. "Huh?"

"Haley told him." Taylor rolled her eyes. "He said something to me about it today." She got up from the bed to change

"Oh Lord." Faith laughed and shook her head. "I don't think that our secret is going to be a secret much longer."

"Is that ok with you?"

Faith looked at Taylor. "Yeah. I'm ready for people to know. Are you?" Faith also stood from the bed

"As much fun as sneaking around is, I'm tired of not being able to hold your hand when we're with everyone, or kissing you when I want to because someone might be around the corner." Taylor explained

Faith gave Taylor a soft kiss. "Ok. We'll tell everyone."

Taylor smiled and started to kiss Faith, but pulled away quickly.

"What?" Faith asked, confused

"Let's wait until you get home to tell them. I don't want to have to deal with their jokes and comments all by myself."

Faith laughed and nodded. "Whatever you want."

Taylor raised an eyebrow devilishly. "Oh really now?"

Faith giggled as Taylor tackled her onto the bed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks again for reading : )**

**Also, someone mentioned something about Faith and Sydney, and relating them to Eliza Dushku and Jennifer Garner. While I never meant for the characters to be Faith from Buffy or Sydney from Alias, I did get the ideas for the names from the shows. I love both shows, and both names, so I figured I would use them. The characters are in no way related to Buffy or Alias, although I seem to find myself picturing Eliza as Faith. That's probably just because I'm obsessed with Eliza.Please dont sue! I never meant for it to be the same characters, and since people have pointed it out a couple times, maybe I need to change some things. So to clarify it once again, no- these are not the same characters from Buffy or Alias.**


	29. Plus She Might Kill You

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Can you say 'Taylor'?" Taylor said slowly to Jordan who was craddled in her arms

"Tay, he's only a few months old." Haley laughed at her sister

Taylor looked up at Haley "Hey, it's possible."

Faith came over and leaned over Taylor's shoulder to look at Jordan. "Can you say 'doofus'?"

Taylor gave Faith a look. "You're mean."

"I know." Faith smiled

"Haley and I are going to look for an apartment today. What's everyone else doing?" Nathan said and took a bite of his sandwich

"You're going to start looking already?" Lucas asked

"Yes." Nathan and Haley said in unison

Peyton shrugged. "Better to start looking now. When are your parents coming home Brooke?"

"Another week I think." Brooke said. "I'm not exactly sure. You can never know for sure."

"Maybe we should all go look today then. I don't want to still be worried about where to live when your parents come home and want their house back." Lucas said

"I'm going to go ahead and go so that you can all get some stuff done today." Faith said as she stood up and stretched

Taylor stood and handed Jordan to Haley. "I'll help you grab your shit."

After Faith and Taylor left the kitchen, Peyton turned to Brooke with a thoughtful expression

"What?" Brooke asked

"Nothing." Peyton shook her head and turned to smile at the others. "Are we all going apartment hunting together or separate?"

"If we all go together, it's going to take us forever to find something. If we split up, we could cover more ground and report back together." Sydney said

"Ooh. Like a little mission." Brooke smiled

Sydney gave Brooke a weird look "Umm…yeah. Sure." She stood. "I'm going to go get ready. Tell Faith I said bye."

As Sydney left the room, Lucas' eyes followed her retreating form with sorrow and regret.

"Everything ok Luke?" Peyton asked when he noticed how he was looking after Sydney

Lucas sighed. "I don't know." He put his head in his hands

"What's the matter Lucas? Is something wrong with Sydney?" Nathan asked and put a hand on Lucas' shoulder

Lucas looked up at his friends. "I'm not sure."

Taylor and Faith chose that moment to return to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Taylor asked softly when she noticed everyone's somber expressions

"We don't know. Lucas was about to tell us something, I think." Peyton said

"Where's Syd? Shouldn't she be here if Lucas has something to say?" Faith said

"Guys, please." Lucas held up his hand. "Stop. Sydney already knows, and I'm not sure she wants to hear it again." Lucas took a deep breath. "There is something I have to tell you guys."

Realization dawned in Haley's eyes. "Lucas…"

"I have HCM." Lucas announced

"What?" Nathan asked incredulously. "Your test came up negative. I don't understand."

"No it didn't. I stole Keith's results to show my mom and fool everyone into thinking I was ok." Lucas explained

"Damn." Peyton said softly. "So what now?"

Lucas shrugged. "Nothing. I'm fine. It's just time for everyone to know."

"Lucas, Dan almost died because of the same thing." Nathan said

"He wasn't taking medicine. I am. Everything will be fine." Lucas said

"Dude, you don't know-" Peyton began

"Guys, give him a break." Brooke interrupted

Everyone turned to look at her; everyone except Lucas.

"This probably wasn't easy for him to say. I mean, think about it- he's known for a long time, but he just now got the courage to tell us. He didn't have to say anything, but he did. Just…leave him alone." Brooke said quietly

"Just one more question and I'll drop it." Nathan said. Lucas looked up at his brother. "Did you tell Karen?"

Lucas shook his head. "It would break her heart."

"Plus she might kill you." Taylor said, trying to lighten the mood

"Actually she would probably kill Dan. HCM is genetic." Lucas said, cracking a smile at the thought of Karen going after Dan

Silence fell over the group as they all got lost in their thoughts.

"I'm going to take this opportunity to head out." Faith said after a moment. "I'll see you all later."

"Call me if you need anything." Brooke smiled at Faith

"You got it B." Faith winked. "Bye guys."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Taylor said to Faith as she picked Faith's suitcase up from the floor

The two girls walked out the front door, leaving Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley all looking at each other.

"Look at us." Peyton said, earning questioning looks from the others. "The five of us." Peyton smiled. "Just like old times."

Jordan burped, making everyone laugh.

"Just like old times, but so completely different." Brooke smiled at her girlfriend

* * *

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Taylor asked Faith as she leaned against the car

Faith closed the trunk and turned to Taylor. "I'll be fine Tay. The question is, are you going to be ok stuck here with the Loony Tunes while I'm gone?" She smirked

Taylor pouted and grabbed Faith's hand. "So we'll tell them about us when you get back?"

Faith leaned in close to Taylor. "As soon as I get back."

Taylor smiled and kissed Faith. "Ok. Have a safe trip."

"I will. I'll call you later."

"Ok." Taylor gave Faith another kiss. "Bye Faith."

"Bye Thumper." Faith smiled and winked as she got in her car and drove away, leaving Taylor standing alone in the driveway

* * *

"Peyton, can we please listen to better music? What the hell is this anyway?" Brooke crinkled her nose as she began to flip through Peyton's CD's

"The Ramone's." Peyton said, distracted by something

"Ugh." Brooke ejected the CD and replaced it with a new one. Fall Out Boy began to play out of the speakers and Brooke set down the CD case and turned to look at Peyton. "Whats the matter?"

"Just thinking about Lucas."

"He's fine Peyton."

"And you're not worried about him at all?"

"Of course I am! He just didn't want people to make a huge deal of it."

Peyton glance at Brooke. "Did you know before today?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Since Christmas."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell Pey."

Peyton sighed. "I know. I wonder if Syd is ok."

"How would you feel if I told you I had a heart defect?"

"I'd be crushed." Peyton said quickly

"Yeah."

"Poor Syd." Peyton said

After a few moments of silence, Peyton let out a whistle.

"What?" Brooke raised an eyebrow

"As much as I feel bad for Syd, I cant help but feeling bad for ourselves."

"What?" Brooke chuckled. "Why?"

"Apartment hunting is going to suck." Peyton laughed

"Yeah, well if we find something, we're not waiting to get Tay's approval. She should have come if she wanted to have a say in the matter."

"It was nice of her to offer to watch Jordan so Nathan and Haley could look for a place without being distracted."

"She really loves that kid."

"Either that or she already found a new boy toy she wanted to be alone with." Peyton joked

The girls laughed and Peyton turned up the music.

* * *

"$1,500 dollars a month? Are they insane?" Peyton huffed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face

"It's going to be split between 3 of us." Brooke pointed out

"Still." Peyton muttered as she walked into the living room of Brooke's parents house, Brooke right behind her

Brooke stumbled into Peyton when Peyton suddenly stopped walking. "Pey." She protested

"Shh." Peyton said quickly. "Look."

Brooke brought her eyes to where Peyton was looking at and smiled. "Aw."

Taylor was sleeping on the couch, Jordan cuddled in her arms.

"Who knew Taylor could be so damn cute." Brooke smiled

Peyton rolled her eyes and smacked Brooke's arm.

"Ow!" Brooke complained

Taylor's eyes fluttered open at Brooke's outburst, and she looked up from the couch at the couple.

"Hey guys." Taylor said huskily, trying not to wake her sleeping nephew

"Hey." Brooke and Peyton said

"I'll be right back." Taylor said quietly as she stood up, Jordan in her arms, and left the room

"Lucas, we cant afford something so extravagant." Sydney's voice carried through the room as Brooke and Peyton heard the front door open

"Syd, everything is going to be expensive." Lucas said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, a defeated look in his eyes

"You guys have any luck?" Sydney asked as she sat in the chair next to the couch

"Some. Not really. I didn't expect everything to be so expensive." Peyton said with a sigh as she sat down in-between Lucas and Brooke on the couch

Taylor came back into the living room and sat on Brooke's lap. "And the verdict on the apartments is…"

The two couples shook their heads and began to make small talk among each other.

"Guys? Anyone home?" Haley's voice rang out moments later, breaking the talk that was going on

"In here." Brooke called out

Haley and Nathan rushed into the living room.

"Wow, someone got some." Taylor joked

"Did you guys find something?" Lucas asked as he sat up, resting his elbows on his knees

"Yes. Some cute little apartments with pretty good pricing." Nathan said. "They try to help out college students. Amazingly they still have a few open apartments."

"Really?" Brooke smiled

"Yep. Did anyone else find anything?" Haley asked

"No." Everyone else said

"Well why don't we all go up there tomorrow and talk to the apartment manager?" Nathan suggested

Peyton shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Good. Now that that's established, who's cooking dinner?" Taylor laughed


	30. Hypothetical My Ass

**Yes, it's me, and I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I was NOT feeling the Breyton love these past few months, so I was uninspired to write anything involving Breyton. Or anything having to do with OTH in general. But we've had some great Breyton moment's lately, and it has really inspired me to write again. Not to mention I have read some pretty good stories lately that have inspired me also.**

**I hope you all are still interested, because we still have a while to go on this story, and then the prequel to "Bestest Friends" after this. Thanks for all of you who kept pushing me to update. I'm just so sorry it took so long!**

**NEXT DAY**

"I just need one of you to sign these paper's while one of you fills this out." The apartment lady said to Brooke, Peyton, and Taylor as she pushed some papers forward

"Does this mean that we're approved?" Brooke asked as she looked over one of the papers

"Not yet. Fill these out and then I'll run it through the system and see if you are all approved or not." The lady answered.

The girls did as they were told and handed the papers back to the lady when they had finished.

The lady looked the paper over. "So it will just be the three of you in the apartment?"

"If there ends up being a fourth, is that going to be a problem?" Taylor asked, earning questioning looks from Brooke and Peyton

The lady raised an eyebrow. "Four adults living in a two bedroom?"

The three girls blushed.

"Is that a problem?" Brooke asked

"I suppose not." The lady smiled. "You do realize we have three and four bedroom apartments alsoavailable."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. We won't be home much between school and work, so we don't need that much space." Peyton explained

The lady sighed. "I tell you what; since my manager will probably wonder why I put four adults into a two bedroom, how about I work you a deal on a three bedroom? If there are going to be three, maybe four of you living in a three bedroom, it wouldn't be that much extra."

"How much are we talking?" Brooke asked

"One hundred dollars more a month sound reasonable?" The lady smiled

Brooke, Peyton, and Taylor all shared a look and turned back, smiling.

"Ok!" They all responded

**

* * *

**

**2 DAYS LATER**

"I would like to propose a toast." Nathan said as he raised his glass. "To us. Grown up, on our own, new apartments, and ready to face college."

"Yay for us!" Brooke smiled and held up her glass

"Now the fun part begins." Lucas said grimly

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Moving in." Lucas shook his head slightly

* * *

"Let's paint before we move in!" Brooke suggested with her dimples flashing as she sat on the beach with Peyton and Taylor later that night after dinner 

"Paint what?" Peyton asked

"The apartment! Duh!" Brooke rolled her eyes

"That seems like a disaster waiting to happen." Taylor shook her head

"Come on guys! It will be fun." Brooke pouted

"How exactly do you want to paint?" Taylor asked

"I don't know. Something cool." Brooke nudged Peyton. "You're an artist baby. You can come up with something."

"Do the other members of the house have any say in this?" Taylor wondered

"Sure! If you tell us who our other roommate would be." Brooke smiled sweetly

Taylor rolled her eyes. "It was hypothetical Brooke."

"Hypothetical my ass." Peyton scoffed

"Ew!" Taylor laughed. Realizing Brooke and Peyton were still staring, Taylor sighed. "Seriously guys. It was just a question."

"Ok, so about the third bedroom." Peyton said, getting the point that Taylor wasn't going to say anything

"We could always make it a guest room." Taylor suggested

"Or, Peyton could use it as an art studio." Brooke said thoughtfully. "You're going to need somewhere to draw and stuff."

"That's not fair to you or Taylor to pay for an extra room when I'll be the only one using it if it's an art studio." Peyton said quickly

"That's easy. We weren't planning on having a three bedroom anyway, so it's not like we'll really have a purpose for it. Me and you can front the extra hundred a month, and Tay can just pay what she would have for a two bedroom." Brooke figured

"Would you be ok with that Tay?" Peyton asked, starting to get excited

"No." Taylor said simply, shaking her head

Peyton's face fell, and Brooke shot Taylor a nasty look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Taylor laughed. "All I meant is that I don't agree with the payment situation. If Peyton is going to paint the apartment, then the least I can do is help pay for her art room." She smiled

Peyton laughed and tackled Taylor into the sand. Both girls laughed as Brooke jumped on top of them, and tickle fight breaking out between the three friends.

* * *

Later that night, unable to sleep, Brooke made her way to the kitchen to grab a drink before she relaxed into a recliner to read. 

"Hey Brooke." Sydney said softly, trying not to startle the brunette

Brooke jumped slightly at the greeting, but looked up from her book to smile at Sydney. "Hey Syd. Can't sleep?"

"Nah. Too much on my mind. I was going to go out for a smoke. You care to join me?" Sydney pointed to the back door

"Sure." Brooke smiled and set her book down, following Sydney out the back door

Sydney lit her cigarette, and offered the pack to Brooke. "You smoke?"

Brooke shook her head. "Not usually."

Sydney shrugged and began to put the pack away.

"That doesn't mean I don't want one though." Brooke smiled

Sydney laughed and handed Brooke the cigarettes. Both girls leaned on the porch railing, smoking in silence.

"So what's up Sydney?" Brooke asked after a while

Sydney sighed. "Just stressing about stuff."

"Lucas?"

"That's one thing." Sydney let out a puff of smoke

"Don't worry about Luke. He's a tough guy, and he's taking medicine to prevent his heart from giving out." Brooke said, looking out into the ocean

"I know." Sydney turned to look at Brooke. "Would it be selfish to think about how this affects me also?"

Brooke smiled softly and turned to look at Sydney. "Not at all. You and Lucas are about to get married, so you have a right to be worried."

"I guess." Sydney flicked her cigarette over the railing. "I'll get over it. I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Ok, but if you want to talk, I'm always here for you." Brooke smiled and hugged the other girl

"Thanks." Sydney returned the hug

Looking at Brooke incredulously, Sydney laughed.

Brooke let out a last puff of smoke and flicked her cigarette over the railing where it joined Sydney's. Turing to look at Sydney, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

"Brook Davis was reading a book?"

"Yes, I read, thank you! It was just a book of college majors. I still don't know what I want to do, so I'm reading up on the possibilities. Which seem endless, by the way."

"Sounds like fun."

"No, not really." Brooke bit her lip. "I'm kind of scared of college. To be perfectly honest, I'm terrified. I was good at high school, but college is a whole different ball park, and nothing that mattered in high school matters here."

"Brooke, you are going to be fine." Sydney reassured

"I hope so."

"Besides, we're all here together. We'll be here for each other to lean on." Sydney smiled and pulled Brooke into a hug and led them both back inside


	31. Holy Fuckin Shit

**_2 DAYS LATER_**

"Brooke, you're dripping!" Haley exclaimed as Brooke stuck her paintbrush in the can and began to slather the paint on the wall

"Ok babe, I love you, but you are not helping. I think that we've got it under control out here." Peyton said from atop a ladder, designing something on the wall

Brooke pouted and set her paintbrush down. "Fine. I see how it is."

"Hey Pey, since there are five of us out here painting this small living room, how about I take Brookie here and go paint my room? It shouldn't be that difficult since it's only one color." Taylor suggested

"Yes! Please take her away before she ruins the living room before we even move in!" Peyton joked

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. "That's mean Goldilocks." She grabbed Taylor's arm. "Come on Tay. Since Peyton is so quick to get rid of me, let's go make-out."

"Not funny!" Peyton called after Brooke and Taylor good-naturedly

"I wonder how long it will take Taylor to get a boy toy to move in here with you guys." Sydney mused

"I give it a week. She was already talking about a fourth person living here, and she's been acting weird lately." Peyton said

Haley hid a smile. "So are we moving all of our shit into the apartments tomorrow?"

"I guess. Brooke's parents should be arriving home any day now. They're not supposed to be home for another week, but knowing them they'll either be here a week early, or a week late. It's just how they are." Peyton explained

"So tomorrow is moving day, huh?" Sydney sighed. "To be honest, I'm not sure I'm ready to grow up."

"Sometimes growing up happens when you least expect it, and when you really don't want it." Haley smiled

* * *

**TAYLOR AND BROOKE**

"I need a new bed." Taylor said as she examined the room

"Why?" Brooke laughed

"It's so small. I think I outgrew a twin a long time ago. I want a queen size."

"Again I ask- why? It's just you, so why don't you just get a double or something. It takes up less space."

Taylor sighed. "I guess I'll just buy one next week." She said, completely ignoring Brooke. Turning to Brooke, she smirked at raised an eyebrow. "So are we going to make-out or what? I'm getting horny."

"You wish." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that."

"And you loved every second of it." Taylor blew a kiss at Brooke and turned to look at her walls. "Ready to paint?"

"Yeah. Are we sure this is going to dry before we move all of our shit in here?"

"Hopefully!" Taylor made a face and began to paint

* * *

**_NEXT DAY_**

The next morning, the occupants of the Davis residence were awoken by the shrill sound of the fire alarm.

Peyton's eyes fluttered open at the sound, pulling her out of her sleep. "What the…" Realizing that it was the fire alarm, Peyton sat up quickly. "Shit! Brooke get-" Peyton turned to wake Brooke to find the bed empty, and she immediately began to panic.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled as she jumped out of bed

Rushing through the living room, Peyton saw smoke coming from the kitchen. Rushing into the kitchen, Peyton rolled her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Babe! It won't stop smoking!" Brooke said, panicked as she stood over the smoking stove

Peyton shook her head and chuckled at her girlfriend as she walked over to the stove and removed the frying pan from the burner. "Brooke, babe, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to make breakfast!" Brooke pouted

"Can someone please explain to me why the fuck I was woken up by the fire alarm?" Taylor yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen

"Brookie here was trying to cook us all breakfast." Peyton explained simply

"Ah. I see." Taylor shook her head and sank down into a chair

"I take it breakfast is burnt?" Lucas asked as he entered the kitchen, running a hand through his sleep tousled hair

"Sorry guys." Brooke said sheepishly

"It's no problem baby." Peyton said and smiled at Brooke, giving her a small kiss

"Ok, where's the nearest donut store?" Sydney asked as she entered the kitchen, Nathan and Haley behind her

"Brooke, there is one rule in our apartment." Taylor said sleepily. "Stay the fuck away from the kitchen."

"Ok. Time to stop picking on Brooke." Brooke said as she dropped the frying pan into the sink with a disgusted look

"Well, now that we're all awake, we better start moving everything." Nathan said as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes

* * *

"So Brooke…what's for dinner tonight?" Taylor joked as she unpacked boxes with Brooke and Peyton 

"Ha ha. Very funny. Fucking whore." Brooke muttered sarcastically

"Damn. Someone's in a bitchy mood." Taylor laughed

Taylor's phone began to ring next to the girls, and Taylor leaned over to answer it.

"Hello? Hey baby…What? Now?...Yeah, we're here…Ok…Ok, bye." Taylor turned towards Brooke and Peyton. "Ok, so I've been lying. There is someone who's going to be living with us."

Brooke and Peyton shot each other surprised looks.

"Taylor! We haven't even been in Californiafor that long!" Peyton laughed. "How the hell did you find a guy to move in with you already?"

"If I wake up dead one night, I'm going to be really mad that you let a killer live here with us." Brooke said

"Wake up dead?" Taylor rolled her eyes. "They're not a killer Brooke, I promise."

"Whatever you say." Brooke muttered as someone knocked on the door

"I'll get it." Peyton jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open. "Faith! You're back!" Peyton exclaimed, hugging the brunette who stood in the doorway

"Indeed I am." Faith laughed, hugging Peyton back. "Hey B." She smiled at Brooke

"I didn't know you were coming back today!" Brooke said with a smile as she walked over to Faith and wrapped her in a bear hug

"Yeah. I missed you guys." Faith said into Brooke's shoulder. "Ok B. You can let go now."

"Oh. Sorry." Brooke laughed. "Well come on in. We're waiting for Taylor's mystery guy to show up. Apparently he's going to be our new roommate, even though we know nothing about him."

Faith cocked an eyebrow at Taylor and Taylor smirked and nodded.

Faith turned to Brooke and Peyton and smiled. "Oh really now."

"Yep." Brooke said

Faith smiled and set down her bags. Walking up to Taylor, Faith jumped up, wrapping her legs around Taylor's waist and locking her arms around Taylor's neck. Taylor's hands cam up to cradle Faith's ass. Faith leaned in and kissed Taylor hard on the lips.

"Hey baby." Faith said huskily when the kiss broke

"Hello to you too." Taylor smiled and gave Faith another kiss before letting Faith's feet hit the floor, and thenwrapped an arm around Faith's waist

Turning towards Brooke and Peyton, Taylor and Faith smiled.

"Meet your new roommate." Taylor smiled big

Peyton and Brooke just stared blankly at the couple.

"Earth to Brooke and Peyton." Faith said, worried

"I…what…huh!" Brooke finally said

"Taylor and I are together." Faith said, getting to the point that was so obvious

"Since when!" Peyton asked

"Since last time we were in California." Taylor smiled adoringly at Faith

"That long! You hid it that long!" Brooke gaped

"Well…yes." Faith shrugged

"You two." Brooke pointed from Taylor to Faith. "Together? Like together!" She said, not quite grasping what was going on

"I think that they established that." Peyton laughed at Brooke

"Holy fuckin shit!" Brooke exclaimed

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes. "So you're the new roommate, huh?" She looked Faith up and down, sizing her up. "I think I can live with that." She joked and gave the couple a hug

"Ok. Weird." Brooke stated suddenly with a weird look on her face

"What is? Did it finally just click inside your little head?" Taylor laughed

Brooke gave a half smile. "No, not that. It's just that… I'll be living in the same apartment with my current girlfriend, and two of my exes who have apparently been hooking up behind all of our backs."

"Not to mention that we have all slept together at some point." Taylor said

"Everyone except me and Pey." Faith clarified

"We could change that." Peyton winked at Faith

"Please! This whole situation is already weird enough." Brooke shook her head

"Well, Faith and I are going to go ahead and get some sleep." Taylor announced, placing her hand in Faith's

"Right. What the fuck ever." Peyton smirked. "At least turn some music on or something. We all know that you're a screamer Tay."

"Babe!" Brooke slapped Peyton's arm

"Ok. It is definitely time for me to walk away." Taylor said. "Come on." She said to Faith, and quickly dragged her into the bedroom and slammed the door

"You didn't seem surprised that they were together. You knew, didn't you!" Brooke accused Peyton

"Not officially, but think about it. They didn't hide it that well." Peyton said

Brooke thought. "No, no they really didn't."

Music could suddenly be heard through the walls.

Brooke smirked and grabbed Peyton around the waist, giving her a kiss. "Come on. I just got tired too."

Peyton laughed as she picked Brooke up and carried her into the room.

Throwing Brooke onto the bed, Peyton slowly climbed on top of Brooke, capturing Brooke's lower lip between her teeth as her hand traced its way up Brooke's thigh.

"Christ Peyton." Brooke moaned, bringing her hand up to pull Peyton's hair

Peyton breathed in a ragged breath as Brooke's hand found its way up her shirt, her nails grazing the smooth skin of Peyton's stomach.

"You have no idea." Peyton said as she quickly unbuttoned Brooke's pants and ripped them from Brooke's body


	32. Here We Go Again

**NEXT DAY**

The next morning, Brooke, Peyton, and Taylor were all sitting around the kitchen when there was a knock at their door.

"I got it." Brooke yawned and got up to answer the door

"So….good night?" Peyton smirked at Taylor

"Oh yeah." Taylor smiled lazily

"Hey guys. Wait, why aren't you dressed?" Sydney asked when she noticed the residents of the house all still in their pajamas

"It's been a lazy morning." Taylor explained

"Well get a move on! We have orientation in an hour." Haley said

"Morning." Faith greeted everyone as she walked out of the bathroom

"Faith! Hey!" Sydney said, surprised to see Faith

"Hey." Faith greeted Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Sydney in the doorway of the kitchen and turned to Taylor, giving her a kiss. "Morning." She sat on Taylor's lap and ate a bite of Taylor's cereal

"Whoa! Hold up!" Sydney held up her hand. "Am I missing something?"

"You're not the only one." Lucas muttered, looking at Faith and Taylor in confusion

Haley stifled a giggle, earning looks from everyone.

"What?" Haley asked, trying to look as innocent as possible

"It is way too early in the morning to try and figure this out." Sydney said, a hand to her head. "Either explain or go get dressed."

"Faith and I are together. We've been hiding it since last time we were in California. We told Haley the other night, who in turn told Nathan, and Brooke and Peyton found out last night. So…surprise!" Taylor said with a goofy grin

Lucas and Sydney shared a look and Sydney giggled. "It's about damn time!" She said with a smile

Everyone laughed as Brooke, Peyton, Taylor, and Faith all got up to get dressed.

* * *

"Bleh. Am I the only one who kept dozing off in orientation?" Brooke asked as everyone walked out of the school

"I hope someone took notes on the important things." Faith shot Haley a knowing glance. "I wasn't paying attention at all." She yawned. "I was too distracted by Taylor-"

"I took notes!" Haley yelled loudly, making everyone jump

"Good God! Trying to give me a heart attack Hales?" Lucas joked, earning dirty looks from everyone and a slap from Sydney

"First of all, not funny." Faith pointed at Lucas. "Second, all I was going to say was that Taylor kept making funny faces at me all morning."

"Right. Anyway. Who wants lunch?" Brooke smiled

"If you're paying, let's go." Nathan laughed

* * *

"Ok, so classes start Monday, right?" Peyton asked around a mouthful of pizza

"Right. Four more days of freedom." Sydney said

"Let's go do something fun." Taylor said, her eyes sparkling

"Have fun with that. I have a child to look over." Haley said dejectedly

"Hales, why don't you go with them. I'll watch Jordan." Nathan said

"Better yet, make it a girls night. I'll hang with the boys." Lucas said

"Girls night?" Brooke said, eyebrows raised. "Hell yeah!" She giggled

"Oh no. That does not sound good." Haley said

"Don't worry Tutor Mom, it's not like we'll get you drunk and at a strip club washing dishes. Again." Brooke made a face at the memory. "You can be the designated driver."

"Oh joy." Haley rolled her eyes

"So ladies….what are we going to do, and when?" Taylor smirked

"Leave it to me and Brooke." Faith said, earning questioning looks from everyone. "Oh please. No one has a better time or gets in more trouble than me and B."

"The woman has a valid point." Brooke smiled at the memories and gave Faith a high five

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

"What happened to girls night?" Lucas asked when he noticed all the girls lounging in the living room in their pj's as he walked into the girls apartment

"Please Luke, that's not until tomorrow night. We need at least a day to plan." Brooke said. "You want to watch a movie with us?"

Lucas shrugged. "Sure." He went and sat next to Sydney on the couch, and put his arm around her

Sydney gave Lucas a tight smile and stood up. "Actually girls, I'm going to head home and go to bed." She gave the other girls a smile, and then walked out the door without another glance at Lucas

Lucas watched Sydney leave with a pained expression and smiled weakly at the four remaining girls

"Ouch." Taylor made a face. "Is that normal for you two now?"

"She won't even come near me hardly." Lucas grumbled. "What the hell am I supposed to do guys? We just got a damn apartment together! This isn't going to work if she won't even talk to me half the time." Lucas ran his hands through his hair

"Lucas-"

"I'm going home." Lucas stood abruptly, cutting Peyton off

"Luke!" Peyton tried to call after him as he walked to the door

Lucas turned to face Brooke, Peyton, Faith, and Taylor with a defeated look.

"Give her time. She's just afraid to lose you." Peyton said, trying to give Lucas some comfort

"She's going to lose me if she keeps doing this." Lucas said, his voice a mix of anger and pain

Lucas left, leaving the two couples at a loss for what to do.

* * *

**_LUCAS AND SYDNEY_**

"Syd?" Lucas called out as he walked into his apartment

When Sydney didn't answer, Lucas sighed and went into the bedroom. He found Sydney in bed, and he smiled slightly. Stripping down to his boxers, Lucas slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lucas. Please don't." Sydney said softly, tears evident in her voice

"Syd-"

"Please. Just….don't touch me right now."

Lucas sighed heavily and got out of bed. Grabbing his pillow, he stormed into the living room and threw himself onto the couch, angry tears threatening to spill over.

Back in the bedroom, Sydney clutched the blankets tightly to her as she sobbed quietly.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"You know what I just found out?" Brooke asked Faith the next morning

"You're pregnant with Peyton's child?" Faith said, not looking up from her book

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed Faiths book from her. "Why is it that you're always reading when I try to talk to you, and you always come back with the most random comments to everything I say?"

"Because books are more interesting than you, and I'm just clever like that." Faith responded, grabbing her book from Brooke

"Or just a pain in my ass like that." Brooke laughed

"Alright B, I'm sorry. What did you find out?" Faith set her book down and looked intently at Brooke

"That professor that did our orientation is the professor for one of my classes."

"That blows. He had to have been the most boring person I've ever heard speak. Besides you." Faith smiled sweetly

"Ha ha." Brooke said in a mocking tone. "Is the fact that you're so mean to me because you're still madly in love with me?"

"First of all, I was never 'madly in love' with you. It was more of an infatuation. Second, I'm so mean to you because you are an easy target."

"Did you two bicker so damn much when you guys were dating?" Taylor asked as she walked into the living room, Peyton behind her

"Yes. It's like you two." Brooke said, pointing to Taylor and Faith

"I'm just glad we're not like that. We'd have issues." Peyton said and sat next to Brooke

"I'd rather bitch and bicker than deal with what you two did. Cheating, drugs, living 1000 miles away, sex with other people….of yeah, did I mention cheating?" Taylor smiled innocently

"Like your girlfriend is so innocent." Brooke scoffed. "She seduced me knowing I had a girlfriend!" She pointed accusingly at Faith

"But-" Faith started, but was cut off

"And if I remember correctly, you're the one who hooked me up with Rick; thus the drugs and vomit inducing sex." Peyton cocked an eyebrow at Taylor

"Wait! You-" Taylor tried to say

"You trouble makers were made for each other." Brooke rolled her eyes and waved her hand towards Taylor and Faith

Faith and Taylor sat quietly, staring at Brooke and Peyton with odd looks.

"What?" Brooke asked when they didn't say anything

Faith shrugged. "Nothing."

"Liar." Peyton accused

"I'm trying to feel bad about it all, but in all honesty, I don't." Faith said

"Huh? But-" Brooke said immediately, only to be interrupted

"While I do regret me getting between you two, at the same time, I really enjoyed myself. Apparently B was quite the catch back in Shrubbery Hill, and I had a taste of what it felt like to have her." Faith shrugged

"So I was just a conquest?" Brooke asked, shocked

"Of course not! I did really care about you." Faith said quickly

"But?" Taylor said, jumping in

"I knew it wouldn't last. You and Peyton were made for each other B. I had no chance of standing in the way." Faith cocked her head. "Although I do hear I'm better in bed."

Taylor blushed. "Babe!"

"Tay! I'm hurt!" Peyton said and put a hand to her chest

"She's my girlfriend! What am I supposed to tell her?" Taylor asked loudly

"That while Faith is good, no one made you come like I did!" Peyton said, cracking a smile at the embarrassed look on Taylor's face, and the not-so-amused look on Faith's face

"Come on Brooke; you've slept with Peyton and Faith." Taylor paused. "Actually, you've slept with all three of us. Who's better?"

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked with a nervous laugh

"Yes." Faith said

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, making Brooke sigh in relief.

"I'll get it." Taylor announced, standing from the couch. Pausing as she walked by Brooke, she bent down to whisper something in Brooke's ear. Smirking as she stood back up, Brooke was left blushing furiously.

"What did she say?" Peyton asked Brooke, amused

"Nothing." Brooke said quickly

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We'll find out sooner or later."

* * *

**PHASE ONE**

"For how much you two talked up having a girls night filled with trouble, this sure is boring as hell." Haley said to Brooke and Faith as they walked into the mall

"Oh, just wait." Brooke smiled

"We figured we'd kill some time here with a little back to school shopping." Faith said

"Alright." Taylor shrugged. "I could use some new shirts."

"One catch." Brooke said with a smirk

"Here it comes." Peyton sighed heavily

"We're pairing off and picking out an outfit for the other person. That person has to wear the outfit on the first day of school. The outfit can be whatever your little heart desires it to be. Just remember that if you're a bitch, the other person can be too." Brooke said

"Another catch….no couples." Faith said. "Taylor and I wont be paired up, and neither will Brooke and Peyton."

"So how are we pairing off?" Haley asked

"Peyton and Sydney, Haley and Taylor, and me and Faith." Brooke said as she walked over to Faith and linked their arms

"So I'm stuck with you, huh?" Sydney looked at Peyton and smiled

"This is stupid." Peyton said to Brooke

"Will you just play the game?" Brooke said impatiently

"Fine. Whatever. The rest of the night better be more eventful or I'm going home to draw." Peyton said, cracking a smile at her girlfriend

"Ok. You have two hours. Begin." Brooke giggled as they split up

* * *

_**HALEY AND TAYLOR**_

"You have got to be kidding me." Haley said as she looked in the mirror

"Nope Haley-bub. I like it." Taylor smiled wickedly

Haley stared at her reflection, horror struck.

"This skirt barely covers my ass! How am I supposed to sit down without flashing everyone and their mother!" Haley moaned

Taylor shrugged. "I do it all the time. It looks good on you."

"Taylor, I just had a baby. I don't have the body to wear this!"

"Hales, you look no different than you did before Jordan. Now stop arguing with me and lets go find you a shirt."

Haley shot an evil look at Taylor. "You will pay. Mark my words."

* * *

**_PEYTON AND SYDNEY_**

After looking in three different stores with no luck, Sydney rolled her eyes and turned to Peyton.

"Ok, I love Brooke and all, but this sucks. Why don't we both just pick out our own outfits and leave it at that." Sydney said to Peyton as they exited another store

"I'm not sure that Brooke and I will work out anymore, because I think that I just fell in love with you." Peyton laughed

"Yeah, well with the way Lucas has been, I could work with that." Sydney smiled weakly

Peyton looked at Sydney sadly and grabbed her hand, leading her to a nearby bench.

"Sit." Peyton instructed

Sydney obeyed and looked at Peyton questioningly.

"Syd, I love you, and I hope that we are close enough for me to be really honest with you." Peyton started

"After all we've been through, I would think so."

"Good." Peyton took a deep breath. "I don't think it's Lucas making things the way they are. In fact, I know its not."

"But-"

Peyton held up her hand. "Just hear me out." Sydney sighed and nodded. "Ever since Luke told you about his HCM, you've been shying away from him. He told you because he loves you and you have a right to know. Instead of pushing him away when he needs your support, you should be there for him one hundred percent."

"I don't know if I can." Sydney whispered

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose him."

"I figured. And that's exactly what I told him." Peyton grabbed Sydney's hand and made her look her in the eye. "Do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"That you were going to lose him if you keep doing this. Sydney, with the way you've been treating him, you will lose him. It will be because you shut him out, not because of his HCM."

"I'm scared."

"So is he. Lucas has been living with this for a year and a half. Longer, actually, but that's how long he's actually known. He's going to be fine. You're getting married Syd, you need to be there for him."

"You don't think that this thing will kill him?" Sydney asked, hopeful for the first time

"Nah. If it couldn't kill Dan Scott, it won't kill Lucas. One thing Luke inherited from Dan was his fucking stubborness." Peyton laughed

Sydney chuckled. "I have been pretty awful to Lucas."

"Yeah." Peyton nodded. "You really have."

Sydney sighed. "Thanks Pey. I'm glad you cared enough to be honest."

"Like you said, we've been through a lot together. A lot of shit. That makes it my job to see you happy." Peyton smiled

Sydney suddenly flung herself into Peyton's arms, surprising Peyton.

"Whoa. Down girl." Peyton joked

Sydney laughed and pulled away. "Shut up. I'm gonna call Lucas real quick, and then we can finish shopping."

"Ok. I'll be right here." Peyton smiled as Sydney stood up to make the call.

_All in a days work. Only Brooke would find some way to make girls day into a rescue mission._ Peyton smiled

* * *

_**BROOKE AND FAITH**_

"I'm telling you, I'm not coming out." Faith called out from the dressing room

"Faith, babe, I hate to tell you, but I think that it's time for you to come out of the closet." Brook joked

"Hardy har har." Faith mocked

"Seriously though. If you don't come out, then I'm coming in. One way or another, I'm seeing your outfit!" Brooke threatened

Faith sighed heavily in defeat and opened the door to step out. Turning to Brooke, she shot her a death glare.

"Aw! Look at you!" Brooke smiled

Faith scowled and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Looking at her tight fitting jeans and almost non-existent shirt, Faith rolled her eyes at her reflection.

"You planned this little outing just to piss me off, didn't you?" Faith said to Brooke

"No, I planned this outing to sex you up." Brooke clarified

"Sorry B. I know you don't mind cheating on Peyton with me, but I'm not cheating on Taylor with you." Faith smirked. "There will be no 'sexing up'." She said, using air quotes

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It's a figure of speech. My work here is done. You look hot, and its something new for you. So we're ready to go now."

"First off, are you saying I wasn't hot before? Second, I'm not buying this outfit. Third, you're an evil bitch, and fourth, did I mention that I am not buying this outfit?"

"What is it with you repeating your points like 80 times." Brooke wondered out loud. "It's really starting to get quite annoying."

Faith rolled her eyes. "B-"

"Change back into your clothes and lets go." Brooke interrupted

"I don't have to buy this?" Faith asked hopefully

"Oh no, you're buying it. I'm just tired of talking to you." Brooke smiled sweetly

Faith let out a growl of frustration and walked back into the dressing room, slamming the door behind her. "Bitch." She muttered

"I heard that missy." Brooke said back, offended

"I know."

* * *

**_TAYLOR AND HALEY_**

"Did I ever tell you how annoying you are, little sister?" Taylor asked as she looked at Haley

"I think it's in a little sisters job description to be annoying." Haley smiled

"Well it's one area you exceed in." Taylor grumbled

"Damn Tay, you better watch out with those big words." Haley joked. She examined Taylor's outfit. "I like it."

"It's capris and a T-shirt that says 'NERD' in big letters." Taylor said loudly, frustrated

"It suits you."

"Better watch it or Jordan will grow up without a mommy." Taylor threatened

"That's just wrong."

"Whatever." Taylor walked back into the changing room to put on her clothes

"So you and Faith are finally out, huh?"

"Yep. It's great!"

"How's living together?"

"Good so far. No arguments yet."

"I'm glad to hear it." Haley fell silent for a moment. "So why did you never tell me about you and Brooke?"

"I don't know." Taylor said after a pause

"Yes you do. Now tell me." Haley demanded, leaning on the wall next to the door

"I didn't know how to tell you that I liked girls, not to mention one of your best friends."

"But how did I not know you lived with her for 2 months?"

Taylor emerged from the changing room and looked at Haley. "You all had a lot of shit going on then. I just stayed under the radar."

"But Tree Hill isn't that big. How did I not run into you at some point?"

"Brooke pretty much had me chained to the bed most of the time."

"Ew!" Haley made a face. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Partly." Taylor smirked. "I don't know how you didn't know Hales. Karen knew. Nathan knew."

"Nate knew?" Haley asked, surprised

"Yeah. I kinda made him promise not to tell you." Taylor sighed. "Brooke and I both needed time to be alone, away from people, and we just found comfort in each other. Shit happened, and we got involved in more than just a friendship. When it turned into more than just a game for me, she freaked. She wasn't ready to come out to you guys at that point."

"Did you love her?" Haley asked softly

Taylor smiled. "Yeah. And I made the mistake of telling her. She flipped."

"And then it was over?"

"No, not exactly." Taylor ran a hand through her hair. "I told her that I didn't mean to say it, and it meant nothing; it was all an accident. She believed me because she didn't want to be left alone. So we both ignored the fact that I loved her until she told me that she loved me too, but she was scared."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Then we started having problems. I didn't want to play games anymore, but she wanted to keep us a secret. She started to get close to you all again, and it just hurt too much that I couldn't be with her like I wanted to. Why keep us a secret if we were in love, right? She didn't see it that way, so one day I packed up and left."

"Jesus Taylor. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Taylor shrugged. "It all worked out. We're both happy now, and we are still great friends."

Haley smiled. "Do you love Faith?"

Taylor laughed. "Faith and I are just taking things slow."

"Yet you moved in together?"

"I definitely care for her a lot, but I'm not so quick to love anymore. I've been burnt a lot Hales, and I cant do it anymore." Taylor sighed

"You two are good for each other. I think Faith feels the same way you do."

"Yeah."

"You don't have to rush into love Tay. Just take it one step at a time."

Taylor threw her arm around Haley's shoulders. "Thanks Haley-bub."

* * *

**PHASE TWO**

After the two hours were up, the girls all met back at the same spot they had spilt up earlier.

"Ok, phase one complete. Onto phase two!" Brooke smiled as she walked up to Peyton and intertwined their fingers.

"Tonight has phases? Should we be worried?" Haley asked with a smile

"Nope. Come on guys. Time to get this night officially started." Faith smiled

* * *

"I don't see why I have to go in alone when you all have fake ID's!" Taylor whined as they pulled up to a liquor store

"Is Tay-Tay scared of the big bad liquor store?" Peyton joked in a childish tone

"No, Taylor's right." Brooke said, earning a triumphant smile from Taylor. "You go with her Goldilocks."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine. Come on Tay."

The two girls left for the store, leaving Brooke, Faith, Haley, and Sydney in the car.

"Ok. So what now ladies? I told you I wasn't getting drunk." Haley said

"Oh, yes you are Tutor Mom." Brooke smiled

"So if the 6 of us get drunk, who's driving us?" Sydney asked. "I'm not riding with anyone who has been drinking. Last time I did that, me, Peyton, and Taylor almost died."

"Don't worry, we've got it covered." Faith smiled. She looked at her watch. "We should have done this before the mall. We're running late."

"We're doing fine on time. We have all night remember? It's only 8." Brooke said

"Yeah, but-"

"Faith take a piece of your own advice." Brooke smiled and turned to Faith. "Chillax babe."

Everyone, including Faith, laughed at Brooke.

* * *

**PHASE THREE**

"All right ladies, please exit the vehicle and head to the apartment where we will enter phase three of girls night." Brooke said as they pulled up to the apartment

"As Haley asked earlier, exactly how many 'phases' is tonight going to consist of?" Peyton asked, amusement in her voice

"That is for us to know…." Faith started

"And for you fuckers to find out!" Brooke finished with a giggle

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Why I am with you, I have no idea." She smiled at Faith

Faith shrugged. "Because I'm hot."

The girls all laughed as they walked up to the apartment. Walking inside, Haley, who was leading the girls, stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello." Greeted a girl lounging on the couch

"Hi?" Haley asked hesitantly

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Katie." Faith smiled, walking to the couch and sitting next to Katie, putting her arm around her shoulders

"I will be your designated driver for the night." Katie announced with a frown

"Wow. Don't look so enthused." Faith smacked Katie's arm

"I just mean that you girls all get to have fun, and I'm stuck watching and being sober." Katie pouted

"You know you'll end up meeting someone within an hour, and you can stop pouting." Faith said

"Ok, can we stop for two seconds?" Taylor held up her hand. "What the hell is going on?"

"This is my cousin Katie." Faith explained simply

"Ok?"

"When I went to visit my mom, Katie was at the house. We were close when I lived here before, and we just re-connected while I was there." Faith explained a little more in-depth

"So these are your little friends, huh?" Katie smiled at everyone

"Little" Taylor scoffed. "And exactly how old are you?"

"23. Much older than you youngens." Katie smiled

"Not much. I'm 21." Taylor said

"Ladies, can we please stop arguing about who has the bigger dick?" Peyton asked

Katie turned to Peyton with a raised brow. "Feisty, aren't you?" She smirked

"Taken, thanks." Peyton said, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist

"I see. Guess it's a good thing I'm not into chicks, huh?" Katie laughed. She turned to Faith. "But I hear Faithy here has found herself a girl."

"Yep. That would be Taylor." Faith pointed to Taylor

"Well, well, well. Nice choice, if I do say so myself." Katie said

"So are we going to sit here all night bickering?" Haley asked impatiently

"No way." Brooke held up the alcohol. "How about a card game ladies?"

* * *

**PHASE FOUR**

"Never again am I going out with you people." Haley hiccuped and shot daggers at Brooke and Faith

"Tutor-Mom, you know you have the best time with us." Brooke flashed her dimples

"Just check your wallet and make sure you can afford tonight's little outing before we get stuck washing dishes again." Haley muttered

"Don't you mean we?" Peyton pointed to herself and Brooke. "Don't get stuck doing dishes again? Idobelieve you left before you even had to look at a dish."

"Why haven't I heard about this?" Taylor asked

"Brooke tried to throw Haley a bachelorette party, but she ended up not having money to pay the strip club we went to for stripper lessons. We ended up washing dishes in the back all night." Peyton explained

"Damn. So sorry I missed that." Sydney said sarcastically

"Ok ladies. We're here." Katie said as she stopped the van

Taylor looked out the window to see where they had stopped. "A bowling alley."

"There's nothing better than drunk bowling, pool, and darts!" Brooke smiled happily

* * *

"That's it." Faith said as she stumbled back to her chair. "I quit. I haven't hit more than 3 pins each….each…." She scrunched up her nose trying to think of the word

"Frame?" Katie suggested with a laugh

"Yes!" Faith pointed at Katie and smiled. "You're a smart one." She took a sip of her beer

"And you're a little drunk baby." Katie laughed

Faith went and put her arms around Katie's shoulders. "You bowl for me next."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine. But Blondie needs to pry herself off of her girlfriend and bowl first." Katie pointed to where Peyton was sitting on Brooke's lap and giving her small kisses. "Besides, people are starting to stare."

"This is how it normally is while hanging out with these four. Many embarrassing moments and unwanted stares." Haley shook her head and laughed

"No shit." Sydney agreed

"Oh yeah Haley-bub?" Taylor said with a raised brow. "I'll show you unwanted stares." She leaned over and grabbed Faith's face and kissed her hard

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fine. Point taken. Come on Pey, it's your turn."

Peyton removed herself from Brooke's lap and lined herself up for her shot.

"Nice ass!" Taylor called out loudly as Peyton went to take her shot, trying to distract the blonde

Turning quickly to shoot Taylor an evil look, Peyton turned back to the lane to watch her shot. When all 10 pins went down, Peyton jumped and clapped her hands. Smiling smugly, she went over to Taylor and leaned down so her mouth was by Taylor's ear.

"You already know how nice my ass really is, but why don't I give you a refresher course in the bathroom. Meet me there in five?" Peyton whispered seductively into Taylor's ear, nibbling on Taylor's earlobe to make a point

Taylor pulled back from Peyton quickly, her eyes wide. "Holy fuckin shit Sawyer! What is up with you?"

Peyton smiled and shrugged. "I'm just in a feisty mood."

"Well keep your feisty mood off my girl." Faith complained lazily

"Oh my Lord. You guys are too much. I'm going to play a video game." Katie said and walked away

"Will you girls get over yourselves and act like normal human beings? You're starting to scare potential friends away." Haley joked

"Shut up Tutor Mom." Brooke laughed. "It's your turn."

Haley stood up shakily and went to grab her bowling ball. Setting herself up for her shot, she pulled her arm back and swung it forward. Forgetting to fully release the ball from her hand, Haley stumbled and fell forwards onto the floor.

The girls all cracked up with hysterical laughter at Haley sprawled out on the floor. After a moment passed and Haley still hadn't moved, the girls all shared worried looks and leapt out of their chairs.

"Oh my God. Is she ok?" Sydney asked

"I have no clue." Taylor ran up next to her sister. "Haley, are you ok?"

Haley didn't respond.

"Hales? Come on. You're scaring us." Peyton said

"Haley!" Brooke said loudly. "Guys…" She looked at the girls with a worried look and bent down to Haley. "Haley, can you hear me?"

"Maybe we should call for help." Sydney suggested

Taylor crouched down next to Brooke and leaned over Haley. "Come on Haley-bub."

"BOO!" Haley said, sitting up suddenly, knocking Taylor and Brooke over and making Sydney and Peyton jump. She began laughing hysterically at their reactions. "I so got you guys!"

"That wasn't funny." Brooke complained from her spot sitting on her ass where she fell over

"Hell yes it was!" Haley giggled

"That's it Haley. You are never allowed to drink again." Peyton said sullenly

"What? But this is so much fun." Haley smiled big

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Ok. So the bowling mood has been killed. Is this the end of the night?"

Brooke and Faith shared a look.

"The end? Babe, this is only the beginning!" Faith winked

* * *

**PHASE FIVE**

"And what exactly are we here for?" Peyton asked as the girls walked into a bar

"P. Sawyer, what do people normally do in bars?" Brooke asked and slipped her arm around Peyton's waist

"I don't think that I could possibly drink anymore." Haley hiccuped

"Tutor Mom, it's your night off from everything. In fact, you are no longer Tutor Mom tonight. You're Tutor Girl again." Brooke giggled

"I don't think that Brooke needs anymore to drink either." Sydney laughed

"We'll be back." Faith said, pulling Taylor away from the group

"Where are they going?" Peyton asked

"Patience Girlfriend." Brooke said

"Ooh. Hottie at 2 o' clock!" Katie said, sending a dazzling smile to a guy sitting at the bar. "Just come get me when you losers are ready to leave."

"No drinking Katie! You're our driver, remember?" Sydney said, panicking slightly

"Don't worry paranoid girl, I can work my charm just as well sober as I can drunk." Katie said with a smile and walked to the bar

"You can definitely tell that Katie and Faith are related." Haley stared off after Katie. "They're both cocky as hell."

Peyton laughed. "No shit!"

"In fact, ever since Faith got here, he cockiness has rubbed off on all of you. You were never so full of yourselves before." Haley glanced at Brooke. "Except for Brooke. She's always been like that."

Brooke gave a humorless laugh and flipped Haley off. Haley blew Brooke a kiss in return.

"Ok ladies." Faith said as she and Taylor walked over, their hands full. "Time for some shots."

"Oh dear God." Sydney moaned. "Here we go again."

* * *

**PHASE SIX**

After the girls had finished their shots, they pulled an unwilling Katie away from her new friend and piled back into the van.

Driving for a little, they finally stopped and Katie turned around to face them.

"Alright bitches. It's now 11:30. You have until 2 to dance your little hearts out, and I'll be here to pick you up when this place kicks you out. If anything comes up, just give me a call. I'm going to meet a friend down the road." Katie unlocked the doors. "Now get out of my sight and have some fun." She smiled

Stumbling out of the van, the girls all looked up at where they were.

"A club?" Peyton asked hesitantly. "Guys, you know I do not dance."

Sydney linked her arm through Peyton's. "Oh yes you do. Believe me, I remember." She winked. "Now come on. Time to get our groove on."

"Our 'groove'?" Taylor laughed and linked her arm through Brooke's. "Come on ex-girlfriend. Let's take a trip down dancing memory lane."

As Sydney and Peyton walked off with their arms linked, and Brooke and Taylor followed the same way, Faith was left with Haley.

"How you doin?" Faith made a kissing face at Haley

Haley rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Faith's. "Please Faith; I'm so out of your league." She joked as they laughed and followed the others

* * *

Two hours later after the girls had all danced themselves silly, they found some couches to sit on.

"Oh my God. Tonight has been awesome." Sydney yelled over the music.

"I know! I really needed this." Haley yelled back

Brooke put a hand to her chest. "Did Haley James-Scott just admit that she actually had fun getting drunk and dancing her ass off?" She asked, shocked

"Hell yeah!" Haley laughed

"Hey Hales, that guy keeps looking at you." Peyton nodded her head to a guy standing at the bar looking at the girls

"No he's not." Haley denied

"Oh my God, he's coming over here." Faith laughed

The guy from the bar came over to the girls with a charming smile plastered on his face, and he leaned down to say something into Haley's ear. Haley blushed and pulled away with an apologetic smile. Shrugging, Haley held up her hand and pointed to her wedding ring. The guy leaned down once again to say something to her, and Haley's mouth fell open. Shaking her head at the guy, she waved him away and turned back to the others, shutting him out. He walked away with a scowl.

"What was that?" Taylor asked

"I'll tell you later." Haley stood up and pulled Taylor up with her. "Come on Tay. I feel like dancing again."

Taylor chuckled and pulled Faith onto her feet. "Come on babe. I feel a Haley-bub sandwich coming on."

"I'll come with. I want to try to dance some of this alcohol out of my system, It will probably make it worse, but I at least want to try." Sydney said as she followed the other girls, leaving Brooke and Peyton alone

Brooke laughed as they all walked to the dance floor, and turned to Peyton. A devilish gleam in her eyes, she got up and sat herself back down on Peyton's lap. She leaned in to give Peyton a passionate kiss, and pulled away flushed.

"Damn." Peyton breathed

Brooke cocked an eyebrow. "Come on." She said huskily as she stood up, yanking Peyton up with her

"Babe, where-"

"Trust me." Brooke interrupted

* * *

Brooke pulled Peyton along until they reached the bathroom and she pushed her way through the door. Looking around, she saw that they were alone for the moment. Turning to Peyton, Brooke pulled their bodies together and pulled Peyton into the biggest stall without breaking the kiss. Reaching over to lock the stall door, Brooke pushed Peyton roughly into the wall and began kissing her neck.

"Jesus Brooke! In a rough mood?" Peyton moaned as Brooke bit her neck hard

"God yes. I want you so bad." Brooke breathed heavily

"We're in a public bathroom." Peyton pointed out

Brooke looked at Peyton, and lustful look in her eyes. "Then you'll just have to bite your tongue." She said as she unbuttoned Peyton's jeans

* * *

"All in all, I say that was a pretty successful girls night." Faith declared on their way home

"I agree." Brooke smirked at Peyton and Peyton winked back

"I can already feel the hangover." Taylor said. "And I love it." She laughed

"Anyone want to make a bet on what time we'll all roll out of bed in the morning?" Sydney asked

"I'll be the first one up, I guarantee, but I'll bet on what time the rest of your lazy asses will get up." Haley laughed as they all began to predict the next morning


	33. Rise and Shine, Honey!

_**NEXT MORNING**_

**TAYLOR AND FAITH**

"Oh my God. My head." Faith groaned into her pillow the next morning

"Babe, it's…" Taylor looked over at the clock. "11:30. So please shut the hell up so I can get some more sleep." Taylor mumbled

Faith moaned and rolled over so that she was spooning Taylor. Mustering all the strength she had, she wrapped her arms around Taylor and kissed her shoulder.

"Faith!" Taylor whined

"What?" Faith asked flatly

"You can't do that to me!"

"Do what?" Faith asked, exasperated

Taylor rolled over and smirked lazily. "Get me worked up."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Kissing your shoulder gets you worked up? Good Lord what have I gotten myself into?"

"That and the fact that you're naked an pressing up against me."

Faith began tracing small circles on Taylor's stomach. "Oh really?"

Taylor sighed. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd take you right now, but I don't have the energy."

Faith nodded slowly. "Good. Me either." She kissed Taylor. "Go back to sleep baby."

Taylor smiled and closed her eyes and Faith did the same. Not a minute later, Taylor gave a frustrated groan and Faith opened her eyes with a concerned look.

"What the-"

Faith was cut off by Taylor pressing her lips against her own. Faith laughed when Taylor bit her lip playfully and then let out a moan as Taylor's hand found it's way down her body.

**

* * *

**

**B****ROOKE AND PEYTON**

"Can we just stay in bed all day?" Peyton asked with a yawn

"We have to go look for jobs." Brooke said, sleep still evident in her voice

Both girls shared a startled look which turned into a skeptical one.

"When did you become the slacker?" Brooke asked

"When did you become the responsible one?" Peyton countered

The girls laughed and shared a short kiss.

"Must have been the drinks." Brooke reasoned. She took a deep breath and pulled the covers off her. "Come on babe. We need to get up."

"Taylor and Faith aren't up yet." Peyton pouted. "And Haley and Sydney haven't been by yet, so I doubt they're up."

Brooke looked at the clock. "11:30. They're up. What they're doing, I don't want to know." She smirked

* * *

30 minutes later, Brooke and Peyton emerged from their room to find Katie still on the couch.

"I hope she didn't have to work this morning." Brooke giggled

Peyton look worried and went over to the sleeping girl. "Katie?" She asked softly, trying to wake the girl but not scare the shit out of her

Katie didn't budge,

"Peyt, that's not gonna work." Brooke said, amused

"How do you know?" Peyton asked defensively

"Have you ever tried to wake you up? Yeah, I didn't think so. I've had much practice."

"Brooke, I really don't think that she would appreciate you taking advantage of her while she's asleep." Peyton said seriously, trying to hide her laughter

Brooke swatted Peyton's arm. "Watch, and learn." She turned to the sleeping girl. "Rise and shine honey!" She yelled

Katie jerked awake and looked around panicked. Her eyes landed on Brooke and Peyton, and she scowled. "May I help you?"

"You don't, by chance, have to work today, do you?" Brooke asked

"Not till 10:30." Katie yawned. "What time is it?"

Brooke and Peyton shared a panicked look.

"Umm…12." Brooke said sheepishly

"Dammit. Why'd you wake me up so early?" Katie complained

"Don't you need to call into work since you missed?" Peyton asked

"Huh? Oh, no. I work at 10:30 tonight." Katie rubbed her eyes. "Where's my little cousin?"

"They haven't emerged yet." Brooke said

"Well I need to go and I wanted to say bye." Katie got up and went to Faith and Taylor's door

"I wouldn't open-" Brooke said quickly, but too late. Katie let out a yelp and slammed the door closed. "That if I were you." Brooke finished with a grimace

"You people are too much for me." Katie shook her head. "I'm out. Tell Faith to call me later when she isn't… well, you know."

Brooke and Peyton laughed and said their good-byes. A few minutes later, Faith and Taylor emerged.

"Katie still here?" Faith asked

"Hell no. She can't handle us apparently." Peyton said

"What's in the agenda for today ladies?" Taylor asked as she wrapped her arms around Faith from behind

"Showers first since someone decided to get down and dirty this morning, and then job hunting." Brooke laughed

"Sounds like a plan." Taylor agreed, nodding her head

* * *

**2:00**

"Why the hell did it take you all so long to get ready this morning?" Haley asked as everyone sat in her and Nathan's apartment

"4 girls, 2 bathrooms Hales." Brooke said simply

Haley rolled her eyes. "So where are we all going?"

"I have no idea where to even start." Sydney sighed

"Try to find another bartending job somewhere." Peyton suggested

"That wont work with school though." Sydney pointed out. "I can't get a job where I am there until after 3 in the morning, and then expect to be at school at 9 and still pay attention in class."

"Get a weekend bartending job. Or a restaurant job where they close earlier than a bar." Taylor said

Sydney shrugged. "I guess."

"There was a record store that I found the other day that was needing help. I was thinking about looking there." Peyton said

"There's a couple of clothing stores right around there that I was gonna look at. Plus there is the mall." Brooke said

"I was gonna see if there were any magazines or newspapers that needed a photographer." Faith said

"Faith, I've never seen any of your photos." Nathan said

"Neither have I, and we dated." Brooke said

"They're… I don't know." Faith said. "For some reason I just like keeping them to myself."

"That would be because they are all nudie pictures." Taylor joked

Faith slapped Taylor's arm. "Shut up. Polaroid's don't count."

Taylor blushed and everyone laughed.

"Ew." Peyton said. "Luke, Nate, where are you boys gonna look?"

"Hell if I know." Lucas grumbled

"Ditto." Nathan agreed

"There's a bookstore somewhere around here that I suppose I can look into." Haley said thoughtfully

"Spoken in true Tutor Girl nature." Brooke laughed

"Well lets go people. We don't have all day." Taylor slapped her knees and got up, everyone else following

* * *

**6:00**

"Anyone home?" Faith called out as she walked into the apartment

"In here." Brooke yelled from her and Peyton's room

Faith set her stuff down on the coffee table and made her way to Brooke. Leaning against the doorframe, she smiled at Brooke. "Any luck today?"

"Yeah. I have a second interview at this one store in the mall." Brooke said. "You?"

"A smaller magazine needed a photographer. I start next week." Faith looked around. "Where's Peyton?"

"Still out. Where's Tay?"

"Same." Faith stepped into the room and sat gently on the bed. "Whatcha doing?"

"Reading a magazine." Brooke tossed the magazine aside. "It's been killing me ever since I found out; can I see your photos?"

Faith sighed. "B, I don't know. They're really not that good."

"Come on Faith!" Brooke whined. "Please?" She pouted

Faith rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be right back."

Brooke clapped her hands in excitement.

Faith returned a moment later with a leather book. "Like I said, they're not that good."

"Oh shut up." Brooke grabbed the book from Faith and began to flip through it

Faith laid on the bed on her back while Brooke laid on her stomach next to Faith, flipping through the book.

"Oh my God Faith! These are amazing!" Brooke said sincerely

"Thanks." Faith said shyly

"No way! Faith Cooper is blushing!" Brooke laughed

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Faith laughed also

"Oh, um… wow." Brooke said quietly a few minutes later, slowly flipping pages

"What?"

Brooke held up the book so Faith could see.

"Oh. Yeah….um…" Faith stumbled

"When did you take this?" Brooke asked

"While we were together." Faith said quietly

There were at least a dozen pictures of Brooke; her smiling, her goofing off, doing random things. The picture Brooke was looking at was of her sleeping, Faith lying awake next to her, looking at Brooke awestruck.

"How did you take this?" Brooke asked

"I set up a timer."

"But you don't look posed. You look like you never intended to capture the look on your face."

"That's how I always looked at you." Faith said quietly

Brooke looked down at Faith, her eyebrows knit together in thought. Slowly, she lower her face toward Faith's.

"Honey! I'm home!" Peyton and Taylor yelled from the living room

Brooke and Faith sprang apart and avoided each others eyes.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing?" Peyton asked cheerfully as she came into the room and gave Brooke a kiss

"You guys get in a good make out before we got home?" Taylor joked and jumped on the bed, straddling Faith before kissing her

Brooke and Faith both choked out a laugh.

"Faith was just-"

"Telling B about my job." Faith interrupted quickly

"You'll never guess where I got a job." Taylor smiled

"The strip club down the road?" Brooke joked

"Ha ha. Funny one." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Say hello to the newest Coyote!"

"Coyote?" Faith repeated

"Yep."

"They gave you a job right away?" Brooke asked

"Yeah. I had a similar job about 2 years ago for about 6 months. I loved it, and I was good at it." Taylor explained

"Really?" Faith asked. "That's kind of hot."

"I know." Taylor smiled smugly. "Come on babe. Let's get some food. I'm starved."

"You guys want to come with?" Faith asked Brooke and Peyton as she and Taylor got off the bed

"I'm good." Peyton said

"Me too. Have fun." Brooke smiled at the couple

Taylor and Faith linked hands as they walked out of the room, and Peyton laid down next to Brooke on the bed. Resting her head on Brooke's shoulder, she sighed.

"Find anything today?" Peyton asked

"I have a second interview at the mall tomorrow." Brooke said as she ran her fingers through Peyton's hair. "What about you?"

"I got that job at the record store." Peyton said

"The girls fell into silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

_I cant believe that I almost kissed Faith._ Brooke thought. _I mean, I don't even have feelings for her anymore! Or am I just denying them? No, no. I love Peyton, and Peyton only. It was just old feelings trying to get the best of me again. Damn feelings._

"Hey Peyton?" Brooke asked into the quiet

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

Peyton looked up at Brooke and gave her a small kiss. "I love you too Brookie."

_Did something happen here before I got home? Brooke's acting really weird._ Peyton looked up at Brooke again to find Brooke smiling at her, love in her eyes. _No. She wouldn't do that again. She loves me too much. Besides, Faith wouldn't do anything to Tay. She cares too much about her. Right?_

* * *

**LUCAS AND SYDNEY**

After getting home from job hunting, Lucas sat on the couch watching TV as Sydney made dinner in the kitchen.

"Did you find any jobs today?" Sydney asked softly

"Yeah." Lucas mumbled

"Oh. Good."

Reverting back to silence, Sydney sighed and set down the spoon she was using to stir the food. Walking over to the TV, she turned it off.

"Sydney, I was watching that." Lucas complained

Sydney walked over to him and straddled his lap. Kissing him gently on the lips, Sydney pulled back to look him in the eye. Searching his face, Sydney's eyes filled with tears.

"Syd-"

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott. I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. I don't want to lose you. I want to be your wife and start a family together. Could you ever forgive me for how I've been acting?"

Lucas looked deeply into Sydney's eyes, and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"God I've missed you Syd." Lucas said against her lips

Sydney giggled. "I've missed you too baby."

* * *

**NATHAN AND HALEY**

"Hales, are you sure that you're going to be able to work part time, go to school full time, and be a mom full time without wearing yourself out completely?" Nathan asked as they sat down to dinner

"I'm going to have to Nathan. We don't have and other choice." Haley said heavily

"But you're already tired and you haven't even started working or going to school. Please, just let me talk to my parents. They're more than willing to help out until we can learn to balance everything." Nathan suggested

"What are we thinking Nate?" Haley dropped her head into her hands. "There's no way we can juggle school, jobs, and Jordan. I don't think it's possible."

Nathan got up and walked up behind Haley and began to rub her shoulders." We'll figure something out Hales. We have everyone else here too, and they have all said that they'd help out whenever."

"I'm just so tired."

"Tell you what…. Go put Jordan to bed and meet me in the living room. I'll give you a foot massage to help you relax."

Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled. "You're a God."

"I know." Nathan smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Haley's lips

* * *

**TAYLOR AND FAITH**

"So I'm dating a Coyote, huh?" Faith smiled as she walked down the sidewalk hand in hand with Taylor

"Yep. You're going to have to fight for me now." Taylor joked. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Lets go to the beach."

"And what? Catch a fish for dinner?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "We'll grab food and eat it there. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Ok." Taylor shrugged. "Whatever you want baby." She gave Faith a quick kiss

**

* * *

**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON**

"You hungry PS?" Brooke called out from the kitchen

"No." Peyton called back, all her focus on her sketchbook

"Come on. I made some mean mac and cheese! Besides, you've been cooped up in there for an hour." Brooke yelled again

Peyton growled in frustration. "I'm not hungry." She yelled back, an edge to her voice

Brooke was quiet, but appeared in the bedroom doorway a minute later.

"What's the matter Peyton? Did something happen?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to Peyton on the bed

"I just…I just wanted to draw." Peyton said quietly

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Oh. Umm… ok." Brooke stood up. "I'll leave you alone then."

Peyton didn't say anything as Brooke hesitated and then walked out the door. Peyton sighed and looked down at her drawing. It was a picture of Brooke with the caption "LOVE" written neatly at the top of the drawing and then crossed out,and "LIES" written sloppily underneath it.

**

* * *

**

**TAYLOR AND FAITH**

"Tell me again why you wanted to eat on the beach?" Taylor said

"I dunno. It's peacful." Faith said as she leaned into Taylor

"I agree." Taylor kissed the top of Faith's head

Faith turned around to look Taylor in the eyes.

"What's up Faith?" Taylor pushed a stray strand of hair behind Faith's ear

"I know that things between us happened kind of crazy, and then we hid it for so long, and we're already living together and all-"

"Babe." Taylor interrupted. "You're rambling."

Faith sighed and looked down. "I'm not good at this."

"At what?" Taylor lifted Faith's chin to look her in the eyes

"I…" Faith hesitated. "I'm glad we're together."

_Dammit Faith. Just say it!_ Faith mentally yelled at herself

Taylor laughed and looked hard at Faith. "Me too baby."

Faith gave a strained smile and leaned in to give Taylor a kiss.

_Maybe another day when I didn't almost kiss my ex._ Faith reasoned.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to get another update out. Finals were kicking my ass. But now school is over, and I'll have a lot more free time! **

**I wanted to ask you guys a question... does anyone watch The L Word? I started writing a fic, and I noticed that there is hardly any L Word fics on this site. Would anyone be interested in reading it? Just let me know, that way if you are I can post it here also. :-) Thanks!**


	34. Oh God Yes!

**!WARNING!**

**This chapter contains all...well, sex. _NOT_ for the kiddos!**

* * *

**GIRLS APARTMENT**

"Hello?" Peyton called out as she walked into the apartment

"Hey whore!" Taylor called out from the kitchen

Peyton laughed and went to her room to set her purse down. Walking into the kitchen, she hopped up onto the counter next to where Taylor was cooking.

"Anyone else home?" Peyton asked

"Nope. Faith had a bunch of stuff she had to shoot for her magazine. She said she wouldn't be home before 10."

"Ah. Same with Brooke. She's closing at work." Peyton pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "What are you making?"

"Mac and cheese."

"Is that the only thing anyone here knows how to make?" Peyton laughed

"Apparently." Taylor smiled

Taylor looked at Peyton for a moment and went back to stirring the pot of macaroni. Sighing after a moment, she turned back to look at Peyton, an unreadable look in her eye.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Peyton asked as Taylor continued to stare

"No. Nothing like that." Taylor said quickly. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

Taylor looked down, only to look back up at Peyton a moment later. The previous unreadable look in her eye replaced with the most obvious expression.

"I want you Peyton." Taylor said, the lust shining in her eyes

"Ha ha. Funny Tay." Peyton chuckled

Taylor moved so that she was standing in between Peyton's legs. "I'm serious Peyton. I want you so bad." Taylor put her hands on Peyton's thighs

Peyton cleared her throat. "Umm…Taylor?" She tried to say, her voice nothing but a whisper

"I know what you're thinking Pey, and they don't have to know."

Peyton rested her hands tentatively on Taylor's shoulders. Slowly, she ran her hands down Taylor's arms. Breathing heavy, Peyton leaned her head in towards Taylor's, resting her forehead against the older girl's forehead.

"God Peyton. I know you want it. I can feel it." Taylor whispered, their lips only an inch apart

"You're wrong." Peyton whispered back

Peyton pulled her head back from Taylor's. "Bull shit! I can-"

"I don't want you Taylor…I need you."

Peyton grabbed the back of Taylor's head and pulled her into a searing kiss. Wrapping her legs tighter around Taylor's waist, Peyton tugged at the edge of Taylor's shirt, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull the shirt over Taylor's head.

Taylor leaned in closer to Peyton, pulling their bodies closer by scooting Peyton to the edge of the counter. The sudden closeness made Peyton's body grind into Taylor's, making Taylor choke back a moan. Tugging at Peyton's lip with her teeth, Taylor unbuttoned Peyton's pants. Breaking the kiss, Taylor yanked Peyton's shirt off and quickly removed Peyton's bra.

"God Peyton." Taylor breathed, taking in the sight of Peyton's breasts. "You're even more beautiful than I remember."

"Taylor, that's sweet and all, but will you please shut the hell up and fuck me?" Peyton said, taking off Taylor's bra

Taylor smirked and kissed Peyton roughly. Making her way down Peyton's body, she made sure to suck and bite all the places on Peyton's neck that made Peyton moan. Moving to Peyton's breasts, Taylor took turns biting, sucking, and fondling each one.

Lifting Peyton off the counter, Taylor laid them both out on the kitchen floor, Peyton's legs still wrapped around her waist.

Peyton flipped the girls so that she was on top, and she sat up to slowly unbutton Taylor's pants.

"Jesus Peyton. Don't tease me!" Taylor panted as Peyton took her time taking Taylor's jeans off

"I know how you love to be teased though Taylor." Peyton said into Taylor's ear, nibbling on the older girl's earlobe while she slowly trailed her fingers down Taylor's stomach to the top of her panties, tracing the top of the fabric

"Fucking shit." Taylor gasped, reaching for Peyton's jeans

After a moment of struggling, Taylor finally got Peyton's jeans off. Flipping them over again, Taylor slowly pulled Peyton's underwear off, tossing them aside. Taylor reached her hand down in between Peyton's thighs, letting out a moan at the wetness and warmth her fingers were met with.

Peyton moaned deep in her chest and bit her lip as she squirmed under the lightest of Taylor's touches.

Taylor started to move her head to kiss down Peyton's body, but Peyton pulled her head back up.

"Please don't tell me you want to stop." Taylor said huskily

"No. It's not that." Peyton kissed Taylor. "I just want to see you come." She explained reaching down in between Taylor's legs

Taylor looked Peyton deep in the eye for a moment, and the kissed her hard as she pushed two fingers inside of her.

Peyton gasped at the contact and kissed Taylor harder. Following Peyton's lead, Peyton began to mimic Taylor's motions.

The girls rocked in rhythm against each other, moans the only sound coming from either girl.

"Shit. Pey!" Taylor gasped as she felt herself getting closer

"God. Taylor!" Peyton said at the same time, feeling the same way

Peyton captured the other girls lips in another passionate kiss as they reached their orgasms at the same time. Riding it out, Taylor finally collapsed onto Peyton's chest, exhausted.

"Fuck Sawyer! You learned some new things since last time." Taylor said breathlessly

"I'm not the only one." Peyton sighed

The girls smiled at each other and shared another kiss. The kiss quickly became passionate.

"What time is it?" Peyton mumbled against Taylor's lips

Taylor pulled away to glance at the clock. "Believe me, we have time for another go. Or two." She bit Peyton's neck

"Oh God yes!" Peyton laughed

* * *

**MALL**

"You need me to do anything else?" Brooke asked her manager

"No, I think that we are good. Have a good night Brooke."

"Ok! Bye." Brooke smiled as she walked out of her work, and she dug through her purse as she walked out of the mall and into the night

"Hey stranger."

"Ahhh!" Brooke screamed and flung around, swinging her purse at the person

"Whoa! Jesus B!" Faith laughed and pushed herself off the wall and put her arm around Brooke's shoulders

"Faith!" Brooke breathed a sigh of relief and laughed

"Would you like some company walking home?" Faith asked

"That would be great." Brooke smiled and put her arm around Faith's waist

"How was work?" Faith asked as they began walking

"It was alright." Brooke shrugged. "Wait a minute; where's your car?"

"Parking lot." Faith answered

"And we're walking why?"

Faith stopped. "Oh. Right." She laughed as she turned towards the parking lot

"You're really not that smart are you?" Brooke giggled

Faith slapped Brooke's ass. "I resent that."

Getting into the car, Brooke immediately collapsed into the seat. "Damn today was a long day."

"I'm sorry B." Faith patted Brooke's leg

"How was your night?" Brooke smiled

"Great. I shot some really good photos I think." Faith smiled

"Let's find out."

"Huh?"

"Lets go develop your film! You can teach me how to do it."

Faith raised a brow at Brooke. "Really?"

"Yeah! Come on." Brooke flashed her dimples

"Well ok then." Faith laughed

* * *

"So this is where you work, huh?" Brooke asked as she looked around the dark room 

"This is it."

"I like it." Brooke said as she popped another chip into her mouth, the red light casting a soft glow on her

"Me too. It's really peaceful." Faith smiled as she went back to her work

Brooke hopped down off the counter where she was sitting and went to look over Faith's shoulder at the picture she was developing.

"It's beautiful." Brooke whispered, her breath tickling Faith's neck

Faith shivered. "Thanks." She whispered

Brooke's arms slowly snaked around Faith's waist, and Brooke kissed the exposed flesh of Faith's neck. Faith closed her eyes and relaxed into Brooke's embrace.

"Brooke?" Faith asked slowly

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Giving into desire." Brooke said and nibbled on Faith's neck

Instead of fighting Brooke off like she knew she should have, Faith reached her hand back to rub Brooke's crotch through her jeans.

"Fuck." Brooke moaned

Turning Faith around, Brooke looked deep into her eyes.

"Are we really going to do this?" Faith asked

Brooke answered by bringing her lips to Faith's. Faith ran her tongue gently across Brooke's bottom lip, and Brooke opened her mouth to caress Faith's tongue with her own.

Faith pulled away after a couple minutes, breathless. "This is really…not good."

"But I love how being bad feels." Brooke said, pulling Faith's head back by her hair to bite her neck roughly

"What the fuck." Faith mumbled, picking Brooke up and slamming her against the wall

Capturing Brooke's lips in a violent kiss, Brooke wrapped her legs tighter around Faith's waist, fumbling with Faith's buttons on her shirt.

"Stupid…buttons." Brooke growled between kisses, finally just ripping Faith's shirt open, buttons flying in all directions

Brooke reached behind Faith to unhook her bra, dropping it to the floor and grabbing Faith's breast in her hand.

"Clothes are…getting…really…annoying!" Faith mumbled against Brooke's lips as she dropped Brooke to the floor

Hastily stripping each others clothes off, Faith pushed Brooke back onto a table that was in the middle of the room. Picking her up and setting her down on the table, Faith leaned down to kiss Brooke again, Brooke's legs once again around Faith's waist.

Faith pulled herself away from Brooke's lips and began kissing her way down Brooke's body, reaching down to rub in between Brooke's legs.

"God! I forgot how good you feel." Faith said huskily in Brooke's ear

Brooke kissed Faith passionately as she began to mimic Faith's hands.

"Faith?" Brooke said softly as she pulled her hand away from Faith's crotch

"What?" Faith asked breathlessly, looking at Brooke in confusion

Brooke looked back and forth at Faith's eyes and ran her fingers through Faith's hair.

"As much as I miss the rough sex with you, there's something I want you to do." Brooke explained

"What B?"

Brooke kissed Faith gently. "Make love to me."

Faith brushed a stray piece of hair out of Brooke's face. "Anything for you." She smiled gently before placing her lips on Brooke's in a sweet kiss

Kissing her way down Brooke's body, she met her destination between Brooke's legs, eagerly fulfilling Brooke's request.

Brooke moaned as Faith's hand came up to fondle her breast, and Brooke buried her hands in Faith's hair.

Reaching orgasm, Brooke bit down on her fist to muffle her scream.

After Brooke body relaxed, Faith kissed her way back up Brooke's body to her lips.

Brooke smiled into the kiss and broke it off with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "My turn." She grinned

Pushing Faith off her, Brooke jumped up off the table and pushed Faith back into the wall. Lightly dragging her tongue down Faith's body, Brooke knelt before the other girl, using Faith's ass a handrest.

Faith placed her leg over Brooke's shoulder and choked back a moan.

Balancing herself against the wall, Faith relaxed as Brooke made love to her.

"Fuck. Brooke." Faith gasped as she came

Unable to stand on shaky legs, Faith slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor. Brooke crawled up Faith's body to kiss her, and then fell into Faith's embrace.

The girls laid there, smiling at each other.

"I love you." Brooke whispered

Faith kissed Brooke. "I love you too." She smiled and laughed

Peyton and Faith both jolted awake and sat up quickly. Realizing that they were in their own rooms, they both looked over at their sleeping lovers.

"Fuck!" They both whispered, each one in a separate room, but both haunted by their dreams

* * *

**See! Don't hate me! It was all just a dream. I just had the random idea to do this, so I thought I would throw it in. Please dont hate me!**

**Oh yeah, I added my L Word fic. It's called "Danish: From Beginning to End". Let me know what you guys think if you read it!**


	35. You Run Like a 90 Year Old Man

_**Well well well...I'm back with an update for this story. It's only been what, like 2 years since a real update? You guys are so awesome with the reveiws, still, and I've gotten back into writing and I've been inspired to continue this story again. It might be sparatic updates and a slow roll for a while as I get back into the story line for this story, but I will finish it. I promise it won't be another 2 years before I update again. **_

_**Thanks again to everyone who still reviews and sends me messages about this story. It means a lot that you haven't forgotten it even though I did for a little. It's all for you guys. :-)**_

_**(I of course have to pimp out my other story too. Check it out if you haven't yet. It's called Maybe Memories and will be Breyton in time, of course.)**_

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

The next morning, Brooke woke up and turned around to put her arms around a still sleeping Peyton. Brooke smiled into her girlfriends neck and began placing light kisses along the base of her neck and shoulders.

Peyton began to stir and sighed into the kisses, a small smile playing at her lips. Suddenly, she tensed up and let out a nervous giggle.

Brooke stopped what she was doing and leaned over Peyton's shoulder. "You ok baby?" She asked huskily in Peyton's ear.

Peyton relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. Laughing, she turned around and gave Brooke a kiss. "Morning baby."

"Why'd you tense up?"

Peyton chuckled. "It's nothing." Only that I just had a sex dream about my ex that felt insanely real.

Brooke looked at Peyton with a worried expression, but then smiled at the blonde. "You sleep ok?"

Peyton snuggled into Brooke and wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist. "Great." She mumbled as she pushed Brooke onto her back and began to trail her fingers down Brooke's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"I want to make you feel good." Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear.

Brooke chuckled and relaxed into Peyton's touch.

* * *

Taylor woke up and reached out for Faith only to find the other half of the bed empty. Sitting up, Taylor looked around the room. "Faith?" She called out, getting no response.

Faith was in the shower, resting her head against the wall as she let the hot water run down her body. Not able to get her dream out of her head, Faith sighed and turned the water cold.

Not realizing someone had slipped in the shower with her while she was lost in her thoughts, Faith yelped when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up, so I figured I'd come find you." Taylor said as she placed a kiss on Faith's shoulder.

Faith turned around and smiled tensely at her girlfriend. "Sorry Tay. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, and you were snoring peacefully, so I figured I'd let you sleep a little more."

Taylor smiled and kissed Faith. "I don't snore." She shivered and reached behind Faith to turn the water warmer. "Why the hell are you taking a cold shower?" Taylor raised a questioning brow at the other girl.

Faith smiled sheepishly. "I kinda zoned out and didn't realize the water had gone cold."

"Try again. The knob was on cold."

Faith sighed. "I had a sex dream." She admitted.

Taylor smirked. "Must have gotten you pretty worked up."

Faith cracked a genuine smile. "Got me more freaked out is more like it."

"Then I'm assuming that we didn't have hot monkey sex in your dream."

"How exactly do monkeys have hot sex? I've never understood that." Faith said with a puzzled look.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Fine. You don't want to tell me about the dream. But baby, it's only a dream. It's not a big deal."

Faith smiled and kissed Taylor. "I'm glad you joined me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Faith smirked and began kissing Taylor teasingly as she pushed her against the wall

* * *

"Peyton, I'm not going to burn the place down if I make us some eggs." Brooke complained from her spot sitting on the counter next to the stove as Peyton cooked.

"Brooke, we established before we moved in that you would not go anywhere near the stove." Peyton scolded. "You have to use the stove to make eggs, so I'm just going to go ahead and make them for you that way we still have a place to live tonight."

Brooke pouted and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Morning dudes." Taylor said as she and Faith walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Brooke smiled despite her scowl

"What's wrong with you?" Taylor nodded towards Brooke.

"Peyton won't let me cook." Brooke said, pout back in full force

Taylor laughed and walked over to Peyton to see what she was cooking. "Whatcha makin?" Taylor said over Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton yelped and the spatula in her hand went flying.

The three other girls looked at Peyton with curious expressions, earning a nervous laugh from Peyton. "You scared me." She explained simply.

Taylor laughed and ruffled Peyton's hair. "You're a dork."

Brooke hopped off the counter and gave Peyton a quick kiss as she laughed and walked to the fridge. Faith stole Brooke's spot on the counter and peered into the frying pan Peyton was cooking in.

"You should add some salsa and cheese in those eggs." Faith suggested.

"Do we even have salsa or cheese?" Taylor asked.

Brooke looked scanned the fridge. "No cheese or salsa in here." She walked over to the cabinets and opened the one next to Faith. "Nothing in here." She then leaned over Faith to check the other cabinet, her face passing dangerously close to Faith's.

Faith tensed up and pushed Brooke out of the way as she hopped off the counter.

Brooke and Taylor shared an odd look and turned to their girlfriends.

"What exactly is going on here?" Brooke asked

"I'd like to know the same thing." Taylor added

"What makes you think something is going on?" Peyton asked

"Well, lets see, you just threw a freaking spatula at the ceiling, and Faith just shoved me." Brooke said.

"And Faith was taking a cold shower this morning." Taylor said

"And you were really tense when I woke you up this morning." Brooke mentioned

Taylor went wide-eyed. "You two fucked behind our backs!"

"No!" Peyton and Faith yelled, both horrified.

"Then what the fuck?" Taylor asked, a hint of frustration in her voice

Peyton sighed. "I don't know what Faith's deal is, but I had a sex dream about you Tay. And let me tell you, it definitely felt more real than a dream." She blushed

Brooke cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend while Taylor smirked at the blonde. Brooke looked over to see Taylor's smug face and smacked the older girl upside the head. Taylor rolled her eyes and rubbed the spot Brooke smacked.

"Funny, because I had a sex dream about Brooke." Faith admitted.

Brooke looked smugly at Taylor as it was Taylor's turn to scowl.

"I'm glad you both think this is funny." Peyton mumbled and hopped up on the counter next to Faith.

"I only think it's so funny because you were both so embarrassed about it. I have sex dreams all the time." Brooke laughed

"Hey!" Peyton scoffed

"Never about my exes though." Brooke added as an after thought.

"So now that we all have that off our chests, can we eat? I'm starved." Taylor said and grabbed the frying pan off the stove.

Brooke walked up to Peyton and gave her a kiss. "I still love you baby." She smiled and turned to Faith. "How you doin?" She smirked.

Faith rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter. "I'm going for a run." She said as she walked to the bedroom to change.

"You already took a shower baby!" Taylor yelled after her.

"I don't care." Faith shouted back, making everyone laugh.

"I think I'll go with her." Brooke said and kissed Peyton.

"Brooke, you're not a runner." Peyton laughed.

"So I'll start. How hard can it be to run?" Brooke tossed her head stubbornly as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Faith's going to get so frustrated with Brooke as a running partner." Peyton laughed.

Taylor leaned against the counter and crossed her arms as she sent Peyton a dazzling smile. "So you still dream of what I can do to you, huh?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Believe me, dream Taylor is a much better fuck then you'll ever be." She smiled sweetly and patted Taylor on the back as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Ouch." Taylor muttered to herself

* * *

"Faith! Wait up!" Brooke heaved as she tried to catch up to Faith. "I can't keep up with you when you run so fast!"

Faith slowed down to a jog and then to a complete stop as Brooke tried to catch up. "B, I love you and all, but you are never allowed to come run with me again. You're holding me up, and I came out here to work out some frustration."

Brooke caught up to the other girl and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "I didn't realize that running was so hard."

"B, we've only run 3 blocks." Faith rolled her eyes

Brooke stood up and winced as she stretched. "You wanna tell me what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean."

"It seems like something is up."

"Just a little confused." Faith admitted

"About?"

"Last night. Us. Almost kissing." Faith sighed. "Because that is what happened right? I wasn't just imagining that was I?"

"No, you weren't imagining it." Brooke put her head in her hands. "I don't know what happened. I was looking at your pictures and then all of a sudden all these feelings rushed back and I just had this urge to kiss you." Brooke looked up to see that Faith had run off in the middle of her explanation

"Damnit." Brooke muttered. "Faith!" She shouted and tried to catch up again. "What do you want me to say?" She said as she sprinted to catch up with the other brunette

"I don't know. I just don't know, ok Brooke?" Faith laughed humorlessly. "I tried to tell Taylor that I loved her last night, and I couldn't bring myself to say it, and I don't know why. I couldn't get you out of my head. Why is that?"

"Maybe we're attracted to each other?" Brooke suggested. "I mean, obviously there's an attraction there. But I mean, that doesn't mean anything."

Faith let out a real chuckle, earning a look from Brooke. "What?" Brooke asked, lost

"We are not turning this into some Alice and Dana thing." Faith explained

"Who the fuck are Alice and Dana?"

"The L Word. Best friends who turned lovers." Faith waved her hand. "Never mind. Look Brooke, you're happy with Peyton, I'm happy with Taylor, and honestly, I'm more happy with you as my best friend than my girlfriend. So let's just forget about the almost kiss and move on."

"Good. Great." Brooke muttered.

"What?"

"You keep calling me Brooke. And you're having hot sex dreams about me." Brooke smirked

"I never said it was a 'hot' sex dream."

"Whatever. Anything with me is hot." Brooke laughed. "Come on bestest friend. Let's just forget about all this shit that does not need to be stirred up again and get back to our girls." She said as she linked her arm through Faith's

"Good idea. Now we need to work on your running ability. You run like a 90 year old man." Faith smiled sweetly

"That's just mean Faith Cooper."

"Deal with it Brooke Davis." Faith said as she sprinted off

"Faith!" Brooke yelled and started to run to catch up with the faster girl, but then suddenly stopped. "Fuck this." She muttered to herself and turned around to walk back to the apartment


End file.
